You're Me
by NathuSwaan
Summary: La vida normal de Hermione en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts se ve amenazada cuando queda atrapada dentro del cuerpo de otra persona, más bien un chico; el chico que menos esperó. Dramione. Contiene OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Soy un chico?**

Hermione Jean Granger es una chica de calificaciones envidiable, una maga que asiste al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts; se encuentra en su séptimo año, y hoy, hoy acaba de despertar de uno de los más placidos sueños que ha tenido jamás.

Abre los ojos lentamente, el techo parece estar bien, nada ha cambiado desde que se durmió, pero al voltear nota algo extraño en la cortina que rodea su cama. Es de otro color, en vez de ser color escarlata es de un verde botella.

Por la sorpresa, se reincorporó rápidamente solo para notar otro gran cambio a su alrededor, aquella no era ni siquiera su habitación. Era la habitación de una sala de Slytherin.

Se puso de pie entonces, y al hacerlo noto algo extraño entre sus piernas, algo que antes no estaba ahí. Era ahora un chico, y no solo un chico… era Draco Malfoy; estaba atrapada dentro del cuerpo del príncipe de Slytherin.

Luego de comprobarlo completamente frente a un espejo, dio un grito que fácilmente pudo haber despertado a todos en la sala que se encontraba.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- Exclamó Blaise, molesto por el ruido que acababa de despertarlo.

-Eh…- Hermione notó que si decía algo como "No soy Malfoy, soy Hermione y estoy atrapada dentro de su cuerpo." definitivamente no le creerían en lo absoluto, lo tomarían como una broma. Así que decidió actuar natural, como un arrogante y vanidoso Draco Malfoy lo haría. –Nada… yo… tuve una pesadilla.-

-Cobarde,- dijo el moreno mientras se reacomodaba en su cama para volver a conciliar el sueño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente estaba dentro de un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla. Se pellizcó para comprobarlo, le dolió, no era una pesadilla.

Caminó lentamente hacia fuera de la sala común dirigiéndose al baño, o hacia donde creía que estaba el baño, por suerte no estaba equivocada; el diseño de la sala era exactamente igual al de la Sala de Gryffindor, solo que con otra decoración. Casi por un momento entraba al de chicas, pero un choque en su mente de ultimo minuto la hizo reaccionar.

Se miró al espejo, aguantándose el gritar otra vez, se tocó la cara, el cuello, los hombros… se alborotó el cabello. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podía eso ser posible? ¿Qué clase de hechizo habían usado en ella? ¿Con qué propósito lo hicieron?

Las ganas de orinar la invadieron, por un momento estaba asustada, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a orinar… así? Había sido una chica durante 16… casi 17 años, ser un chico ahora era más que complicado, vergonzoso en cierto nivel; los chicos lo hacen de pie… pero ella no era una chica… por dentro.

Luego de pensarlo por casi 2 minutos, entró a uno de los cubículos y se sentó en el retrete tal y como si siguiese siendo una chica, sorpresivamente no tuvo problemas pero sí cuando llegó la hora de limpiarse.

Bajó la mirada lentamente, para ver su aparato reproductor entre sus piernas. Primero hizo ademán de cerrar los ojos, pero pensó que si iba a ser un chico por Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo, debía afrontarlo.

Después de seria meditación, un momento embarazoso y algunas maldiciones dentro del baño, salió totalmente mentalizada.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo notando que estaba algo atrasada para finalmente, ya lejos de las Mazmorras, tomar un largo suspiro como método de preparación para lo que sería un largo día.

Mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor caviló sobre la ropa que había hallado en el baúl de Malfoy… aunque ahora debería considerarse que eran de ella. Debía aceptar que el chico se vestía elegante, y la mayoría del tiempo de etiqueta, era muy contrario a ella.

Poco después pensó sobre que haría ahora que era Draco Malfoy, que era un chico. Seguramente habría cosas mucho más difíciles de hacer que ir al baño, como compartir habitación con los demás chicos, actuar como un Malfoy… actuar como él era lo más complicado de todo. Pero lo más importante ahora era descubrir como diantres llegó a aquella situación, y que pasó con el verdadero Malfoy ¿Estaba el usando su cuerpo? muchas preguntas comenzaron a carcomerle la cabeza, hasta que se halló frente al comedor.

Lo primero que atinó a hacer era mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, para ver si quienquiera que estuviese dentro de ella estaba ahí, pero no; solo pudo ver a sus amigos ahí.

No tuvo más remedio que ir a la mesa de Slytherin, a paso dudoso. Se sentó e inmediatamente sintió que otros más la rodeaban, se trataba de Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Theodore.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó la chica, con un ánimo digno de alguien enamorado.

-Buenos días…- Hermione hizo lo posible porque aquellas palabras fueran muy frías.

-Parece que todavía estas mal por la pesadilla,- dijo Blaise en tono de broma.

Hermione solo se limitó a ignorar el comentario y buscar algo que comer enfrente de ella, los demás pudieron notar algo extraño en los movimientos que hacia con sus manos.

Estaba de lo mas bien comiendo ante las miradas raras que le daban sus ahora amigos de Slytherin cuando recordó algo… CrookShanks. Empezó a preocuparse por su gato ya que conociendo… con lo poco que conocía a Draco era muy probable que se hubiese comportado muy malo, huraño y descuidado con su mascota; divagaciones invadieron su cabeza, divagaciones que le advertían cosas como que su gato ahora estaba merodeando por los pasillos del castillo, solo y perdido.

"Tengo que encontrar a… mi. Y a Crookshanks." Pensó mientras masticaba pan con mermelada.

Clavo los ojos en la entrada del comedor para asegurarse de enterarse cuando apareciera, sin embargo eso nunca sucedió, llegó la hora de dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, y Hermione no había aparecido.

Como resultado, Ginny se ofreció arriesgadamente a volver al dormitorio de las chicas y hablar con Hermione (mas bien quien quiera que estuviera dentro de su cuerpo ahora) y así enterarse de qué andaba mal.

Por otro lado, la Hermione dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy estuvo obligada a asistir a las clases aun mas preocupada de lo que estaba al iniciar el día, y rezar internamente para esperar lo peor.

Así, Ginny tocó la puerta donde estaba el dormitorio de su amiga, y no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Hermione?- Volvió a llamar. Esperó, nada. –Bueno… entraré.-

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una Hermione parada frente al espejo, aun en pijama, palpándose los pechos.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Ésta se volteo al sentir la presencia de la pelirroja, y mostró una cara de sorpresa al verla.

-Hola…- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haces? Te has saltado el desayuno… ¿Y ahora piensas saltarte las clases?-

-Yo solo estaba…- Señaló el espejo, luego pareció notar algo, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de arrogancia que Ginny nunca había visto antes en ella.

-Ya vístete… que estamos retrasadas, y mucho.-

-Vale…- Ginny salió y para esperar afuera de la puerta.- Pobretona…

Entonces se dirigió al baño (ni al baño había ido…) se bajó los pantalones y casi orina de pie hasta que recordó que era una chica, se sentó y pensó que ser mujer tenia sus ventajas.

Se vistió, olvidando colocarse el brasier porque ni idea tenia de como se hacía y además tenia entendido que eran muy incómodos. Se miró al espejo una última vez, no pudiendo evitar el sonreír, y finalmente salió al encuentro de Ginny. Ella la agarró del brazo cuando Hermione se detuvo precipitadamente, diciendo:

-¡La mochila!- Regresó para recoger la fea, según él, mochila.

Incluso la forma de caminar le parecía extraña a Ginny, por lo que le preguntó:

-¿Estas bien?-

-Perfectamente bien.- Quien quiera que fuera el chico, parecía disfrutar de su estancia dentro del cuerpo de Hermione.

La pelirroja debió creerle aunque sus dudas seguían intactas.

Durante toda la clase se comportó aun mas extraña que al principio del día, Harry y Ron no dejaban de preguntarse si esta era en verdad Hermione, si podría ser una impostora o algo por el estilo.

Mientras tanto, al acabar la primera clase, la Hermione dentro de Draco se propuso pasear disimuladamente por los pasillos a ver si de casualidad se topaba con ella misma… con la persona que estuviese dentro de ella, si es que estaba… a esas alturas había llegado a pensar que su cuerpo aun yacía en la cama, inerte. Por una parte se sentía orgullosa de si misma por haber actuado tan bien hasta el momento, tal parecía que nadie notaba diferencia y vale… la verdad era que no había hablado casi nada durante la clase; las únicas cosas que dijo fueron algunos improperios que había aprendido escuchándolo en clase de Pociones y asentir a todo cuanto le decían.

Para suerte suya, cuando ya se encontraba paseando por las afueras divisó a… si misma caminando junto a Harry y Ron, caminando de una forma muy masculina. No sabía como acercarse sin que pareciera completamente fuera de lugar y normalidad, optó por hacerse la ruda e ir únicamente para hacer lo que Malfoy haría: molestarlos.

Avanzó lo más masculina y altivamente posible hacia ellos, hasta captar su atención.

-Oh mirad a quienes tenemos aquí, el trio de tontos.- Se sintió un poco mal al oírse decir eso, pero era la única manera de no levantar sospechas.

La Hermione poseída miró con detenimiento a la otra, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Ostia, me veo más guapo así que en un espejo incluso.-

Harry y Ron casi tuvieron un ataque, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir ella? La Hermione atrapada dentro de Draco frunció el ceño en confusión y enojo, tomó del brazo a la otra y la alejó de cualquier mirón; dejando a sus amigos petrificados y con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Estas loco? Como se te ocurre decir algo así…- Hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta, con aquellas palabras era seguro que la persona dentro de su cuerpo era… Draco Malfoy.

Habían intercambiado cuerpos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo dramione en el que estuve trabajando durante un tiempo atrás, antes de acabar con el otro. La idea supongo que es un poco vista... pero al menos por mí yo no he visto un Dramione así.**

**Supongo que todos saben quien está en el cuerpo de Hermione... no necesito decir nada.**

**Estaré actualizando diariamente... espero. Espero que les guste, más que el otro Dramione :D**

**Saludos a los fans del otro Dramione "I Can't Love You" espero que la mayoría de ahí se venga para acá :)**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¡Así no actúo yo!**

-¿Quién eres, que haces dentro de mi cuerpo?- dijo el chico dentro del cuerpo de Hermione.

-Primero respóndeme tú.- Contestó Hermione.

-Soy Draco…-

-Ya lo suponía…- Suspiró ella. –Yo soy Hermione, eso significa que intercambiamos cuerpos.

-Ya veo… ¡Una sangre sucia esta dentro de mi cuerpo!- Notó, con asco y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Un arrogante, vanidoso y cabeza hueca está dentro de mi cuerpo!- Se burló ella. –Mira, tenemos que hallar la forma de regresar a nuestros cuerpos. Pero más importante ahora ¿Dónde está Crookshanks?

-¿Crook qué?-

-Mi gato.-

-¿Esa bola de pelos asquerosa? la eché de la habitación, era tan molesta…-

-¿¡Le has echado! Oh no…-

-¿Te preocupas mas por un estúpido gato que por retornar a nuestros cuerpos?- Draco dentro de Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¡Tengo que buscarlo!- Lo empujó lejos de su camino y comenzó a hacer ruiditos para llamar a CrookShanks.

-Sangre sucia… no tienen remedio…- Se tocó el pelo e hizo un gesto de asco. "Ahora que lo pienso… necesito un baño… ella necesita uno." ¿Bañarse? ¿Con el cuerpo de Hermione? Ni que fuera un pervertido…

-¡Oye, espera!- Draco salió detrás de Hermione. –Si vamos a estar así… (Supongo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada para revertirlo) tenemos que aprender a actuar como el otro.

-Yo ya sé.- La Gryffindor se detuvo, y caminó esta vez de una forma muy altiva, con la cabeza en alto.

-¡Así no camino yo!- Gruñó Malfoy.

-Claro que sí, ¿No te has visto?-

-Estúpida sangre sucia…-

Hermione le lanzó un golpe al hombro.

-Vaya, eres bastante debilucho,- Comentó al notar la poca masa muscular que sintió al lanzar el golpe.

Draco solo se limitó a farfullar.

-Mira, así se hace,- Draco caminó como usualmente lo hace, rodeando a Hermione.

Ésta soltó una carcajada, que por lo demás sonó mucho como las risas que hacía Draco cuando se burlaba de ella y sobre todo de Harry.

-Al menos puedes reírte bien.- dijo él luego de oírla.

-Sabes que no es para nada difícil imitarte,-

-¿Qué mierda insinúas con eso?-

-No uses esas palabras, al menos no en MI boca.- Hermione puso ambas manos en su cintura.

-¿En la boca de una sangre sucia como tú?-

-¡Atrévete a repetir eso!-

-Ya eres Sangre Sucia tienes la boca sucia.-

Hermione lo golpeó otra vez, dos veces seguidas.

-Encima eres agresiva, así no se comporta una señorita.-

-Por ahora no soy una señorita, tu eres la señorita.-

-Tch.-

-¿Hermione?- Harry y Ron fueron donde estaba su amiga con el… enemigo.

La Hermione dentro de Draco se giró hacia ellos.

-¿Qué diablos haces con este?- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... no entendemos nada.- Agregó Harry.

"_Actúa natural…"_

-Solo estaba dejando las cosas claras con vuestra amiga empollona,- Hizo un gesto de superioridad.- Premio anual… ja…- Y se marchó.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- Preguntó Ron.

-No… estoy bien…- _"¿Qué coño se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Estúpida ratona de biblioteca, dejándome todo el trabajo a mí…"_

-Ya nos toca la siguiente clase, vamos que si no nos quitan puntos.- dijo Harry.

Hermione tenía otros problemas en mente en ese momento, como encontrar a su gato perdido. Pero, ¿Cómo lo buscaría, estando dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy? Además ya había gastado todo el tiempo del recreo.

Les tocaba la clase de Pociones y tenía un plan en mente; habiendo dejado la búsqueda de Crookshanks por el momento, se las arregló para entregarle un pedazo de papel a Draco, cubriendo el hecho como una broma.

El papel ponía "Nos vemos en la biblioteca al termino de la clase, al fondo en el último pasillo, adéntrate mucho porque no quiero que nadie nos vea."

Así, Draco se excusó con Harry y Ron para dirigirse a la biblioteca al término de la hora, a lo cual ellos no protestaron en lo absoluto ya que para Hermione era muy normal que hiciese esa clase de cosas.

Lo difícil fue un poco para la verdadera Hermione, quien no podía quitarse a Crabbe y Goyle de encima por lo que optó por enviarlos a buscarle comida, algo que le había oído decir una vez a Malfoy y recordando la vez que los engañaron para que sus amigos se infiltraran en la sala común de Slytherin cuando estaban en su segundo año en la escuela.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, escabulléndose hacia la biblioteca y llegando al lugar puesto en la nota; Draco ya estaba ahí.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Draco dentro de Hermione al verse llegar a sí mismo… a ella dentro de su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que investigar la forma de regresar a nuestros cuerpos lo antes posible,- Comenzó ella. –Así que… a buscar libros se ha dicho.

-Merlín… que aburrido.- Se quejó el.

-Cállate y busca, a menos que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida así.-

"_Lo más probable es que sea magia oscura…"_ Caviló Hermione. _"Pero es casi imposible acceder ahí."_

Luego de cerca de una hora buscando, se oyó un grito de la bibliotecaria, que decía "¡Un gato! ¡Un gato ha entrado en la biblioteca!"

-¿Un gato?- dijo Hermione para sí, olvidando su estado y asomándose para mirar.

-¡Crookshanks!- Exclamó advirtiendo el pelaje dorado del animal, corriendo hacia él y alzándolo en sus brazos.

Todos se quedaron mirándole extrañados al ver a Draco Malfoy sosteniendo y acariciando al gato.

-Oh…- Espetó una vez cayendo en cuenta de la situación. –Yo…- Echó a correr de vuelta a las profundidades de la biblioteca con Crookshanks en brazos.

-Bien, encontraste a esa bola de pelos asquerosa.- dijo Draco al verla.

-¡No le digas así!- Lo reprimió ella, el gato gruñó y le envió un zarpazo directo a la cara.

-¡Mi cara!- Gritó Malfoy dentro del cuerpo de Hermione al verla toda sangrante.

-¡Argh! ¡CrookShanks!- Lo retó ella, tocándose el rostro.

El felino avanzó hacia la que creyó era su verdadera ama, físicamente. Y caminó por entre sus piernas mostrándole su afecto.

-Quita esto de mí.- Pidió secamente Malfoy.

Pero la verdadera Hermione estaba muy ocupada quejándose internamente por su dolor como para hacerle caso a alguna otra cosa.

-¡Ve a la puta enfermería ya! Yo me quedo aquí… pero no te aseguro que mantendré a tu retardada mascota aquí.-

Crookshanks le gruñó esta vez al Draco dentro de Hermione, notando que éste no era ella.

-Maldición…-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Segundo Capítulo!<strong>

**Me alegra ver que a varias les gustó (: espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia que se pone muy interesante!**

**Como era obvio, Draco está dentro del cuerpo de Hermione y ahora deberán trabajar juntos para arreglarlo todo! ¿Cual será el hechizo que usaron para condenarlos así? ¿Y quiénes? ¿Que pasará con la relación entre ellos con todo esto? ¡No se despeguen!**

**Saludos a todos los que agregaron a favoritos, se suscribieron, etc, etc se aprecia mucho!**

**Regálenme el primer review a esta historia :D**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Buscando una solución.**

-Está bien…- La Hermione dentro del cuerpo de Draco se resignó a ir a la enfermería, dejando al verdadero Draco dentro de su cuerpo solo con su gato.

Corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus pies para salir de la biblioteca sin que nadie notara su presencia, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Llegó a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey se espantó al verle la cara ensangrentada e inmediatamente le preguntó que le había pasado, Hermione contestó con "Un gato me ha rasguñado." y eso fue más que suficiente para que la enfermera sacara un paño y procediera a limpiarle la sangre para posteriormente curarle el corte.

Después de diez minutos, salió con una ligera cicatriz atravesándole medio rostro. Regresó tranquilamente a la biblioteca, donde estaba Malfoy muy metido leyendo algo, le asombró y avanzó cautelosamente hacia el para darle una sorpresa.

-¡Ya llegue!- Exclamó, distrayendo de un salto al rubio del libro.

-¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso!-

-Ay… discúlpame. ¿Qué estás leyendo?-

-Nada…- Cerró el libro de golpe.

Hermione le echó un vistazo al ejemplar, era un libro de pociones.

-¿Tal parece que encontraste nuestro problema?- Le dijo.

-En eso estaba…- Draco se sentía raro por estar leyendo. -¡Mierda! ¡Le has dejado una cicatriz a mi hermoso rostro!-

-Ya te dije que no hablaras así, además ni se nota.-

-Es culpa de ese jodido gato.-

-Pásame el libro de una vez,- Hermione alzó una mano para que él posara el libro sobre ella.

Pero en lugar de eso, Draco abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que acoplarse a su lado para poder tener acceso a este.

Se mantuvieron otra hora así, y nada. Empezaron a perder lentamente la esperanza de resolver su problema, al menos solos, ¿Deberían comunicarle a los demás de lo sucedido? No se veía como una muy buena opción.

-Es hora de la cena,- dijo Draco dentro del cuerpo de Hermione, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Parece que esto es mas difícil de lo que pensábamos… ¿y si se lo comunicamos a algún profesor?- Sugirió Hermione.

-Por ahora me da igual, solo quiero comer.- Su estómago sonó pidiendo comida.

Cerró el libro en la cara de ella y se puso de pie, dejándolo sobre el asiento.

-Nos vemos después, Granger.- Casi escupió el apellido de la Gryffindor, no quería mostrar nada de afecto hacia ella, aunque en cierta forma le gustara estar dentro de su cuerpo; podía ver todo en una nueva perspectiva, en la perspectiva de una Sangre Sucia y una chica… atractiva.

Dios Draco, ¿Desde cuando ves a Granger como una chica atractiva? ¿Cuándo fue que creció tanto y se hizo… mujer? Ya no tenía esos dientes salidos, y su pelo ahora lucía mas brillante, aun como arbusto pero… cuando se lo olió por la mañana tenía un olor a caramelo, a dulce… le recordaba cuando le llegaba la correspondencia de Narcisa; su madre, quien siempre le enviaba esa clase de cosas, solo para mimar a su hijo.

"_Han de ser las hormonas… sí. Es imposible que me guste alguien como ella."_

Sacando el tema del amor de ahí, debía admitir que todo lucía exactamente igual desde el punto de vista de una chica como ella que desde su propio punto de vista, por alguna extraña razón creyó que estar dentro de Hermione, siendo una Sangre Sucia todo se vería distinto; pero obviamente no es así, nunca fue así, los Sangre Sucia son tan iguales a los Sangre Pura… la diferencia de razas no debería existir.

Oh no… ¿Ahora estaba pensando que los Sangre Sucia son personas también? Definitivamente estar dentro de Hermione le estaba afectando el cerebro seriamente.

Caminó lo mas femeninamente que pudo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus amigos (los de Hermione) lo esperaban, algo preocupados ya que llegaba tarde.

-Llegas algo tarde,- Le notificó Ron apenas puso su trasero en el asiento, a su lado; maldiciendo internamente por estar al lado de la Comadreja, simplemente lo asqueaba.

-Estaba en la biblioteca,- dijo él secamente.

-¿Haciendo qué… exactamente?- Preguntó Harry.

-Repasando para… una tarea…- Draco hacia lo posible por actuar como la ratona, se sorprendía a si mismo con lo que decía, ¿En verdad conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para hacer una perfecta actuación?

-Pero no nos han dado ninguna tarea…- Meditó Ron.

-Bueno… ¡podrían! Me gusta estar preparado—preparada.- Sonrió nerviosamente.

"_Está actuando muy raro…"_ Pensó Harry.

Mientras tanto… en la mesa de Slytherin:

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pansy estaba evidentemente irritada.

-En la biblioteca,- Hermione era incapaz de mentir.

-¿La biblioteca?- La morena lo miró extrañada.

-Si… estaba… fui a molestar a la empollona, a la Sangre Sucia,- Tragó fuertemente luego de decir eso, no le gustaba para nada esa palabra…

-¿Desde cuando te gusta tanto molestarla?- dijo Blaise, sentado al frente.

-¿No puedo divertirme acaso?- Frunció el ceño con rudeza.

-Bueno… vale…- Blaise no quiso continuar argumentando en contra de él, además de que desde ese día que actuaba raro, si quería enterarse debía usar otros medios.

Hermione no sabía si podría expresar correctamente cuanto le disgustaba estar sentada ahí, con esa panda de… malvados, aunque admitió que el actuar de Draco en toda esa situación fue mejor de la que esperaba, lo veía diferente, no era mucho el Draco que acostumbraba molestarla todo el tiempo, el que molestaba a sus amigos, hacía un mes que habían empezado las clases y era la primera vez que se comportaba así, y solo porque sucedió aquel incidente. No estaba segura de si era porque estaba atrapado en su cuerpo, algo que seguramente era un infierno para él o simplemente algo había cambiado, comenzaba a creer que él ideo la estúpida idea de cambiar cuerpos. Por como había visto hasta ahora el disfrutaba estar ahí adentro, lo que la dejaba muy extrañada, hasta empezó a dudar si de verdad era Draco Malfoy quien estaba dentro.

Tal vez era que… ¿Draco gustaba de ella y por eso cesó de molestar? ¿Cesó de ser un brabucón? Claro que no… seguramente solo dejó de molestarlos a ellos, o estaba ocupado en otras cosas… quien sabe.

Ahora lo más importante… Crookshanks, cuando regresó a la biblioteca no estaba ahí, otra vez había escapado; solo el idiota de Malfoy sabe que pasó ahora con el animal. Probablemente no volvería jamás a los brazos de su ama, seguramente lo había espantado tanto que…

Su Crookshanks… lo necesitaba, era el único apoyo que tenía ahora que había perdido a sus amigos por culpa del cambio de cuerpos… estúpido cambio de cuerpos… le había arruinado su día.

Justo cuando pensaba en la pequeña bola de pelos dorada, una cabeza del mismo color se asomó por las puertas del Comedor, ahí estaba el felino otra vez, avanzando lentamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, reconociendo el olor a caramelo que tenía su ama.

Una vez llegó bajo los pies de Hermione (Draco dentro de Hermione), frotó su cabeza cariñosamente contra las piernas, haciendo dar un salto inmenso a Draco.

-¡Que cojo…!- Malfoy miró, era el jodido gato otra vez.

-Es tu gato… ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Ron, algo molesto con su presencia como siempre.

-Mi gato…- Claro… era Hermione, siempre olvidándolo, que difícil era todo aquello. –Si… lo estaba buscando…- Lo recogió del suelo, no pudiendo evitar hacer un gesto de asco. -¡Mi Crook…shanks!- Lo puso sobre su regazo.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Qué haces? No puedes dejarlo aquí, sabes perfectamente que lo detesto y además querrá comerse mi comida.- Protestó el pelirrojo, alejando su pedazo de pollo del alcance de CrookShanks.

"_Tengo que devolvérselo a Hermione… tal vez así… deje de quejarse y de verdad se ponga las pilas para encontrar una solución al problema."_

-Se quedará aquí.- Uso la voz mas severa que tenía, algo que siempre funcionaba a la hora de quejarse en clases y darles órdenes a Crabbe y Goyle.

De vuelta a los pensamientos de Hermione…

"_Deberíamos pedir ayuda a algún profesor… ¿A McGonagall? creo que es la más apropiada… después de todo es profesora de Transformaciones. Sí, eso debemos hacer… ¿Pero y si a causa de eso todo mundo se entera…? Sería una total vergüenza, un intercambio de cuerpos entre nosotros dos es simplemente imposible siquiera de imaginarlo… bueno ya no es imposible pero…"_

-¿Draco?- Pansy pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Estás bien…?-

-Claro que sí.-

-Durante todo el día has actuado algo extraño…-

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis.-

Zabinni lo miraba inquisitivamente, Crabbe y Goyle simplemente no les importaba y a Theodore… Theodore casi nunca estaba ahí, no conocía demasiado a Malfoy aun cuando tuvieron aquella conversación tan seria (los que han leído todos los libros sabrán a cual conversación se refiere).

La hora de irse a dormir llegó, Hermione y Draco respiraron de alivio cuando sus cuerpos tocaron sus respectivas camas, sabrían que el día siguiente sería igual de difícil. Esta hora se convirtió inmediatamente en la favorita de Draco, era una de las oportunidades que tenia para admirar las curvas y el cuerpo en general de ella… aun cuando era una Sangre Sucia; lo mujeriego nunca se le quitaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo del dia (: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!<strong>

**Como ven ya Draco empieza a sentirse raro, y a actuar raro, ¿Leyendo? ajaj todo sea por que vuelvan a sus cuerpos! Veamos como siguen desarrollándose las cosas entre estos dos.. uhuhu**

**Como siempre saludos a los fans, gracias a los que me dejaron reviews; saben que se aprecia mucho y me hace sentir que al menos escribo para alguien; además de emocionarme por sus halagos (tal vez esa no es vuestra idea pero así lo siento yo). Sigan haciendolo (:**

**Para poneros un poco al día con mis otras historias, he dejado en lista de espera la historia sobre Baroque (la escuela de hadas presentada en mi anterior Dramione "I can't love you.") y una que una amiga quería que hiciera sobre el hijo de Draco y Hermione: Narciso (: así que mas adelante podrán leerlas aquí!**

**Eso... regálenme un review para saber que no le escribo a fantasmas!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Buscando una solución… todavía.**

Al día siguiente, Hermione tomó la determinación de contarle a la profesora McGonagall sobre el problema que le aquejaba, y no importarle demasiado Malfoy; aunque estuviera haciendo lo que le daba la gana con su cuerpo.

Ahora tenía otro problema, ¿Cómo contarle? A Draco nunca se le vería hablándole a la profesora jefe de Gryffindor, eso sería mas como un pecado para él, para todo Slytherin.

"_Que más da… necesito al cabeza hueca de Malfoy para esto."_

Avanzó rápido al comedor con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, para su pequeña sorpresa así era.

Se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando de lo más bien.

"_Cuando se levante…"_

La noche anterior, el ahora pobre gato de Hermione tuvo la suerte de dormir al menos en la habitación de su dueña; pero obviamente Malfoy no le prestó nada de atención, haciendo como que no existía. No lo dejó seguirlo fuera y poco menos que lo encerró ahí dentro.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquel cuerpo blando y femenino, que casi pensaba en no querer salir jamás; la vida era tan fácil dentro de Hermione…

Por supuesto para Hermione era todo lo contrario, lo único que quería era regresar a su cuerpo, y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Luego de que el desayuno terminara y Draco se levantara, dirigiéndose a su respectiva clase con toda naturalidad, Hermione lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo a un punto muerto del pasillo; sorpresivamente sin que Harry y Ron no lo notaran.

-¿Pero qué…? Ah, eres tú.- Espetó al notarla.

-Tenemos que decirlo sobre esto a algún profesor.-

-¿P-Pero estás loca?- Exclamó Draco dentro del cuerpo de la castaña.

Hermione hizo un gesto de desinterés, ignorando su comentario y agregó:

-Esperaremos a que no haya nadie por los alrededores, justo a esta hora la profesora McGonagall tiene libre así que iremos a su despacho…-

-Espera… ¿eso significa que yo soy el que tengo que hablar primero?-

-Claro está.-

-Oh no… ¡Ni lo pienses!- Intentó escapar, pero ella lo agarró del brazo una vez mas, ya que evidentemente tenía mas fuerza que el debilucho cuerpo de Hermione, no tuvo problemas para retenerlo.

-¡No quiero hacerlo!-

-¡Cobarde!-

-Oh no… no es por eso.- Malfoy dejó de resistirse, dándole una mirada asesina.

-Por favor… todos sabemos que eres un cobarde.-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Mira, vas a hacerlo quieras o no porque si no voy a hacerte la vida imposible, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-Está bien…- _"Sangre Sucia mandona…"_

-¿Harry?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-

Harry se volteó a todas direcciones, notando la ausencia de su amiga.

-Estaba junto a nosotros hace un momento…- Se rascó la cabeza.

-Debió haberse devuelto para recoger algo… tu sabes como es, nunca nos cuenta nada.-

-Si… desde ayer…-

-Antes tampoco era demasiado comunicativa,-

-Debe ser que estamos en el último año.-

-Ahora cállate y espera.-

-Vale… mandona.-

Hermione puso ambas manos en su cintura, irritada.

La única razón posible por la que Draco querría regresar a su cuerpo es porque una Sangre Sucia estaba dentro de él, aun así no le gustaría para nada que otra persona estuviese usando su cuerpo.

Mientras esperaban pensó en otras razones por las cuales debía regresar, una muy importante era que aquel fin de semana su Madre le enviaría dulces como de costumbre, y si aun no regresaba la que los recibiría seria ella, y él se quedaría sin nada ¡Que disgusto! … pero otra cosa invadió su mente luego, él era un Mortífago, un Mortífago oculto en Hogwarts…

-Granger, préstame el brazo, el derecho.- Le ordenó con frialdad.

-¿Para qué?-

-Sólo hazlo.-

Algo extrañada, Hermione hizo como él le dijo, nunca pudo notar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo pues tanto como él no había tenido los cojones de tomar un baño y menos de explorarse el cuerpo. Sumándole que casi no hablaba con nadie, lo que extrañamente los demás no tomaban como algo muy extraño en un Malfoy.

-¿Eres un Mortífago?-

-Claro que lo soy, si no ¿por qué hubiera intentado matar al viejo?- Refunfuñó Draco.

Ella se palpó la marca con curiosidad, Malfoy enojado le golpeó la mano para que la quitase de ahí.

-Te obligaron, ¿Verdad?-

-Eso ya no tiene importancia.-

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, en los que Malfoy no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, aun cuando era el mismo en cierta forma.

-Creo que ya se han ido todos, iré a revisar,- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y saliendo del escondite.

-Esper—

-No hay moros en la costa.- Afirmó.

Draco se quejó por lo bajo y la siguió sin ganas hasta donde se supone estaba el despacho de la profesora MgGonagall.

-Bien, aquí es.- Habló finalmente, estaban frente a una puerta que le provocaba escalofríos a Malfoy. –Recuerda actuar como lo haría yo.

-Eso no será un problema.-

Hermione suspiró con un poco de molestia, luego abrió la puerta y empujó a Draco dentro.

-¿Señorita Granger?- dijo la vieja al verlo entrar.

-Buenos días, profesora.- Draco hizo una reverencia acompañando a su saludo.

Mientras, la verdadera Hermione se quedó vigilando la puerta, con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en clases,- La profesora se levantó de su asiento frente al escritorio.

-Bueno es que… verá… tengo un problema.-

-¿Cuál sería?- Ella pareció interesarse en lo que su alumna preferida estaba a punto de decir.

-En realidad esta no soy yo, es otra persona que se quedó atrapada en este cuerpo y no sabe como regresar.-

Cualquiera hubiera pagado por ver la cara de asombro de McGonagall, no queriendo creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Disculpe?- Parpadeó varias veces, acomodándose los lentes.

-La verdadera Hermione está en otro cuerpo, hicimos algo como un intercambio de cuerpos, ella me obligó a venir a decírselo porque cree que puede ayudarnos.-

-No creo que haya venido aquí solo para gastarme una broma, una de muy mal gusto por lo demás.-

-¡No es una broma!-

-¿Cómo sé que puedo creerle?-

-Tsk… ¡Granger! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí!-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables tan vulgarmente?- Hermione dentro de Draco apareció por la puerta segundos después.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- dijo McGonagall.

-Soy Hermione… estoy atrapada aquí dentro.-

-Creo que ya es suficiente con la broma, alumnos.-

-Profesora, no es un una broma… si quiere puede hacernos una prueba o algo…-

-De acuerdo… os haré una prueba, sé que esta clase de pruebas la señorita Granger la respondería sin fallar ni una sola vez.-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cuarto capítulo!<strong>

**Y así vamos avanzando en la historia :) como ven Hermione se decidió a contarle a un profesor... pero le creerá al fin y al cabo? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Sin mucho que decir, saludos a las fans y a los lectores :) se aprecia mucho vuestro apoyo!**

**Regálenme un review :c no quiero sentir que estoy escribiéndole a fantasmas!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo a vivir dentro del cuerpo de otra persona.**

La profesora McGonagall entregó unos pergaminos escritos a cada uno, Malfoy abrió bien los ojos al ver lo que tenía frente suyo.

Los dejó ahí cerca de una hora, para que respondieran la prueba; y al regresar les arrancó los pergaminos de las manos.

Nada más mirarlos por cerca de 1 minuto, los dejó sobre su escritorio y se volteó precipitadamente hacia sus estudiantes.

-Tiene que ser una broma.-

-Profesora… por favor…- dijo Hermione.

-A de ser magia negra…- Susurró para sí la profesora con preocupación. _"El actuar de ellos prueba irrefutablemente que son una persona diferente, pero aun no puedo asegurar quien es quien."_

-¿Disculpe?- Malfoy no pudo oírle bien.

-Tendrán que darme algo de tiempo…- Les dijo finalmente. –Por ahora, tendrán que quedarse así.

-Ya lo suponía…- Suspiró Hermione.

Draco simplemente caminó fuera de la sala, algo irritado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó la Gryffindor.

-A la clase ¿A dónde mas podría ir?- Contestó él de mala gana.

-¿Se te olvida algo? ¡Aun estamos así! Tendremos que aprender a vivir de esta manera, tu mismo lo dijiste.-

-Vale, vale… pero luego, ahora no tengo ganas de nada.- Y dicho esto se marchó.

-Idiota…- Masculló Hermione.

Draco y Hermione no tuvieron otra oportunidad para hablar sino hasta la cena, ya que al parecer Draco había desaparecido súbitamente por el resto del día.

Cuando finalmente lo divisó caminando por el pasillo extrañamente solo, lo tomó del brazo como se le hacia costumbre y lo arrastró a un aula vacía.

-¡Ten mas cuidado!- Gruñó el, zafándose de la mano de ella.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Te herí?- Se burló Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, por Merlín…-

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-Primero voy a enseñarte a actuar como yo.-

-Ya te he dicho que es fácil, no necesito que me enseñes.- Hizo una pausa para admirar la cara de enojo, su cara de enojo.- Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para…- Notó que estaba diciendo algo fuera de lugar por lo que se detuvo.

-¿Conocernos?- dijo ella en confusión.

"_No, no quise decir eso… yo… no es que estando aquí dentro es como si te conociera de toda la vida… como si me diera cuenta de un momento a otro que me siento atraído por una Sangre Sucia como tú y además podría estarme enamorando."_

-Olvídalo.-

-Pues yo ya estoy haciéndolo bien en actuar como tú, eres una persona tan predecible…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Malfoy frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Nada, nada…-

Este poco tiempo que Hermione llevaba dentro de Draco le había hecho saber un par de cosas, como que no todos en Slytherin eran unos malévolos despiadados sin alma y además le había hecho ver a Malfoy de una forma distinta, estaba claro que ser el Príncipe de Slytherin no era tan fácil como se veía. Y de tanto mirarse en el espejo llegó a aceptar que Draco tenía aire atractivo, y el entrenamiento de Quidditch ayudaba en su estado físico.

¡Es cierto, esa noche tenía entrenamiento y lo había olvidado!

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.- dijo precipitadamente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Recordaste algo?-

-Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.-

-Oh, ¡Cierto!- Dejó escapar una risita.- Una de las ventajas de estar en tu cuerpo es que no tengo que entrenar más.

Hermione se marchó a su habitación para cambiarse, en el camino se encontró con Theodore.

-¿Vas a entrenar?- Le preguntó este.

-Si.- Contestó ella fríamente.

-Creo que hoy lloverá.-

"_Esto no podría ir peor… Como quisiera estar en Mi sala común ahora… junto a CrookShanks, creo que sería el único que me entendería en estos momentos."_

-¿Dónde estabas?- Harry mostraba su preocupación por su amiga.

-Paseando por ahí.-

Ron le hizo una seña al moreno y este se le acercó a una esquina de la sala.

-Amigo, de verdad creo que le han hecho algo a Hermione.- Le dijo.

-Si, yo también estoy sospechando eso.-

-Será mejor que la ayudemos o algo…-

-¿Ayudarla? ¿Cómo?- dijo Harry.

Ron se acercó cuidadosamente a su amiga, mientras ésta parecía haber notado que algo se tramaban.

-Hermione, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al llegar a unos centímetros de ella.

-De maravilla,- Contestó.

-Ella no contestaría así.- Susurró Harry a Ron en la oreja.

-Pues estoy casi seguro de que algo anda mal,- dijo Ron.

-Todo va muy bien, no tienen de qué preocuparse.- Suspiró con algo de irritación Malfoy, para avanzar a su habitación.

-Creo que necesitamos recurrir a otra persona.- Comentó Harry.

En el campo de Quidditch…

-Ya estoy aquí,- Hermione jadeaba, con evidente cansancio y algo de molestia; no estaba para nada acostumbrada a aquel tipo de entrenamiento.

-Te has tardado un poco ¿Ha surgido algún inconveniente?- Preguntó el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin con una pizca de severidad.

-No, todo está bien.- Contestó ella aun jadeando.

-Bien, todos subíos en vuestras escobas, empieza el entrenamiento.-

Luego de una forzada subida a su escoba, Hermione se elevó; hasta ese momento no había sentido tanto miedo al subirse, y podría decirse que era la primera vez en su vida que se subía decentemente a una escoba ya que como podéis recordar le tiene un miedo incontrolable a las alturas.

Su desempeño en el entrenamiento fue tan excesivamente malo que terminó en la enfermería, con un brazo roto y algunas magulladuras menores; sin querer mencionar el enojo de su equipo ante esto, todos lo desconocieron, aunque ya estaban enterados de que no era muy buen jugador aquello era para pasarse de malo.

-No puedo creer esto.- Comentó uno mientras todos miraban el cuerpo de Draco reposar en la camilla.

-¿Deberíamos sacarlo del equipo?- Agregó otro.

-¡No! Su padre nos ha dado mucho… y sigue haciéndolo, nos podría quitar algo si lo echamos del equipo.- dijo el Capitán.

-Pero… ¡Nos hará perder el partido del próximo viernes si vuelve a jugar de esa manera!-

-Estoy casi seguro de que algo le pasó hoy, tranquilos, volverá a jugar como antes para el siguiente entrenamiento.-

Y con eso se fueron todos a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo mucho que decir... simplemente espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y les sea interesante la trama :)<strong>

**Saludos a los fans, a la gente que me ha dejado reviews que me emocionan y cosas por el estilo... gracias por su apoyo!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Descubriendo.**

-¿¡Se puede saber que carajos haces en la enfermería!-

-¡No grites así!- Susurró Hermione dentro del adolorido cuerpo de Draco.

-Mi brazo… ¡Has roto mi brazo!- Exclamó un poco más bajo Malfoy, acercándose más.

-No soy buena jugadora de Quidditch.- Masculló ella, aun algo adolorida.

-Eso ya lo sabía pero… no pensé que harías mierda mi cuerpo.-

-Deja de usar esas palabras,- Le reprimió ella.

-Yo uso las jodidas palabras que quiero mientras esté aquí.- Draco puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Ya que…- Hermione se acomodó.

-Para la próxima mejor que busques la forma de eximirte del entrenamiento.- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Seguro que quieres eso? ¿Hacer perder a tu equipo?-

-Contigo perderemos de todas formas…-

-Señor Malfoy, la profesora McGonagall lo espera en su despacho, y a usted también, Granger.-

-Necesitaré ayuda para levantarme,- dijo Hermione.

Draco dio un suspiro y le tendió una mano, una vez de pie ambos caminaron a paso lento (por ella) hacia el despacho de la profesora.

-Les he mandado a llamar…- Ésta quedo un poco asombrada con el estado del cuerpo de Draco. –Pero Señor Malfoy, ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Soy Hermione, profesora, recuérdelo…- No quiso contestar a la pregunta.

-Simplemente es una pésima jugadora de Quidditch, eso lo explicaría todo.- Contestó Draco.

-Bueno… los he llamado porque ayer hice una investigación después de enterarme de vuestra situación.- Comenzó.

-¿Tiene la solución?- Se adelantó el Slytherin.

-Me temo que nos enfrentamos a algo que no habíamos visto nunca antes.- dijo la profesora.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Evidentemente es magia negra, una magia negra que no habíamos visto nunca antes, creo que no aparece en los libros pero he descubierto que hay variantes. Alguien está experimentando con vosotros.-

-¿Experimentando? ¿Nos tienen de conejillos de indias?- Espetó Draco.

-¿Quiénes?- Cuestionó la Gryffindor.

-Ese es otro problema, no sabemos quienes son, pero al menos sabemos lo que están haciendo.- La vieja tomó un respiro para ajustar sus lentes.- He llegado a pensar que tenemos una especie de sociedad secreta que actúa dentro de la escuela, una sociedad que tiene como objetivo crear nuevos hechizos, pues eso es lo que han hecho con ustedes.-

-Tiene una imaginación muy loca.- Comentó Malfoy.

-Creo que está en lo cierto, pero ¿como averiguamos quienes son?- Inquirió Hermione.

-Le he informado de la situación al Director, y juntos haremos una búsqueda intensiva en la escuela, así que podéis quedaros tranquilos.-

-Oh… vale, ahora me largo.- Draco hizo ademán de irse.

Hermione se despidió amablemente y le siguió.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Deja de preguntarme esas cosas, ¿Qué eres, mi Madre?-

-Bueno… es MI cuerpo con el que andas por ahí, tengo derecho a saber donde andas ¿o no?-

-Voy a la clase, que si se me hace tarde… oh es cierto, no me estarán quitando puntos a mi casa, si no a la tuya.- Sonrió maliciosamente.

Hermione no tuvo otra opción que regresar a la enfermería, hasta que su brazo se curara, o al menos pudiera caminar bien.

Al llegar a la clase, sintió algunas miradas inquisitivas sobre sí, pero eso no lo detuvo en poner suma atención a lo que acontecía en la clase.

Una vez acabó, Harry, Ron y Ginny lo atrincheraron dentro del salón, como a un ladrón siendo atrapado por policías.

-¿Qué sucede?- Espetó él, sintiéndose sofocado.

-Estamos preocupados por ti,- Empezó Ginny, con un tono algo doloroso.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Estoy bien, no los necesito.- Malfoy no estaba seguro si esa sería la forma en la que Hermione le hablaría a sus amigos, pero ya estaba un poco harto de que lo persiguieran.

-Tranquilízate,- Harry posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Puedes contarnos todo, somos tus amigos,- Agregó Ron.

-¡Que no necesito nada! ¡Dejadme en paz panda de idiotas!- Draco, con una rapidez envidiable quitó la mano de Harry como si le quemara y los empujó, saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo del salón.

-Creo que tiene algo grave.- Opinó el pelirrojo.

El día pasó, y Malfoy evitó a toda costa a Harry, Ron y Ginny, quienes decidieron dejarle en paz al menos por ese día. Era costumbre del Slytherin pasarse todo el día sin hablar con nadie y solo dedicarse a sí mismo, estar dentro del cuerpo de una empollona con amigos como esos y más encima Sangre Sucia se le estaba complicando.

Sólo Pansy fue a visitar a Hermione dentro del cuerpo de Draco, ya que los demás no querían humillarse yendo a la enfermería para verlo todo destrozado, durante la visita no hizo mas que abrazarlo cariñosamente y tratarlo más como si fuera su novia. La Gryffindor puso todo su empeño en actuar como lo haría Malfoy, que estaba segura no se sentiría muy a gusto con Parkinson encima.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco seguía con el mismo humor que siempre, o tal vez mas huraño que de costumbre. Por alguna extraña razón dejó entrar a CrookShanks a la habitación y hasta lo acarició cuando se subió a su regazo, además de susurrar algo como "Eres el único que no me molesta."

¿No me molesta? Pero si hace unos días me parecía tan latoso que siquiera se acercara a mí… tal vez logre entender la ternura y compañía que brindan estos animales…

El gato pareció oír los pensamientos de Draco y comenzó a ronronear suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nuevo capítulo!<strong>

**Cortitoo pero bonito :) espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Poco a poco vamos viendo como fue que sucedió todo este asunto... ya tengo todo planeado muahahah!**

**Como siempre saludos a los fans, no olviden estar al tanto de mí su servidora siguiendome en Twitter y revisando mi Livejournal! (links en mi profile)**

**Un pequeño anexo:**

**Hoy recibí un extenso Review en mi otro Dramione; "I can't love you." diciendo que estaba decepcionada por el final, y debo decir que yo misma también, pero fue culpa mía por alargar mas de lo necesario la historia y además de meter mucho lío con el asunto de las Hadas... haciéndome sentir que había cagado todo el fic, espero que eso me sirva de lección para que no pase otra vez.**

**Regálenme un review para hacerme sentir bien y... no quiero sentir que le escribo a fantasmas,, no me hagan seguir diciéndolo :C!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Investigación.**

Hermione por fin salía del hospital, estiró bien el cuerpo antes de avanzar fuera, pero algo la detuvo de avanzar, creyó oír una voz, que dijo "Todo va como lo esperábamos."

Se volteó precipitadamente para ver si había alguien, pero estaba sola.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, divisó a Harry, Ron y Ginny, quienes conversaban avivadamente. Se ocultó para que no lo vieran, e intentó oír lo que decían.

-Creo que deberíamos encerrarla o algo, para que esta vez no se nos escape.- decía Ginny.

-Eso es una locura…- Opinó Harry.

-Pero podría funcionar.- dijo Ron, haciendo una pausa como recordando algo.- ¿No han notado que hace como dos días que no vemos a la profesora McGonagall? Hasta ha dejado de dar su clase.-

-Aquí está pasando algo muy extraño.- Comentó su hermana.

-Están escondiéndonos algo…- Agregó el moreno.

Las primeras cosas que vinieron a la mente de Hermione fueron, "¿Qué diantres hizo Draco esta vez?" y "Al parecer la profesora se ha tomado muy en serio lo de investigar sobre nuestro caso…"

Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar, no tenía pensado seguirlos por toda la escuela, además ya era la hora de desayunar.

Draco se alegró un poco de ver que ya había salido; pero todo lo que quería en ese momento, que ya era fin de semana, era recibir su bolsa de dulces.

-Así que ya has salido,- Notó Blaise, fijando sus ojos en Hermione dentro del cuerpo de Draco.- Hoy tenemos el partido.

"¡El partido!" Recordó la castaña con preocupación. "Estoy muerta…"

-Slytherin Vs. Hufflepuff. - Agregó Theodore.

-Espero que esta vez sí tengas la mente donde debe estar.-

"Eso espero yo también…"

-Al parecer yo estaba en lo cierto.- Espetó McGonagall.

-¿Sobre qué, profesora?- Le dijo Snape.

-Tenemos una sociedad secreta infiltrada en la escuela.-

-Oh… ya veo.-

-El problema sigue siendo más o menos el mismo…- Susurró para sí la vieja.

-Debemos hallar su escondite.- Sugirió el Director (recordad que Snape se hace director después de que Dumbledore falleciera).

-No es tan fácil como parece.-

-Ya lo sé… creo que debemos comunicarle a todo el profesorado sobre esto,-

-¿Y a los alumnos?-

-Todavía no.-

-Pero… si estoy en lo cierto, ¡Están en grave peligro!-

-No se exalte tanto.-

-Deben estar vigilándolos de alguna forma… si encontramos la forma podremos llegar hasta ellos.-

-¡Nos han descubierto!- Susurró un chico que estaba escondido bajo la mesa, llevaba la bufanda de Hufflepuff cubriéndole toda la cara, a excepción de los ojos. Tenía una edad baja, ya que era bajito y algo pequeño.

-¡Cállate!- Le dijo otro a su lado, era de Gryffindor y tenia cara de asiático; con aproximadamente la misma edad. –Todavía no se enteran de nada, ya mejor salgamos de aquí.

Una compuerta se abrió justo debajo de ellos, haciéndolos caer forzosamente, el grito que dio el chico de Hufflepuff llamó la atención de los profesores, pero no lo suficiente.

-¡No grites así!- Le reprimió el otro.

-Lo siento… tienes que avisar antes de hacer eso eh…- Se sobó el trasero.

-También deberías aprender a usar tu varita, como que ya es hora, ¿no?- El asiático había usado un hechizo para detener su caída.

-Pero joder… que ya estoy harto de estar mirándolos, tenemos que traerlos aquí.- Se le oía decir a otro, que iba caminando por ahí, era un chico de pelo castaño y rizado, que hacía alusión al cabello de Hermione, solo que este no era voluminoso. Y pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, por lo que se podía ver en su vestimenta.

-No podemos traerlos, eso ya lo sabes.- Le respondió otro, que era más bien un hombre, uno de edad mediana, pelo negro y ojos brillantemente azules.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se incorporó el niño asiático.

-Asuntos de adultos.- Contestó el castaño.

-Vuestro hermano mayor solo quiere hacer una locura,- Agregó el hombre.

-Solo quiero hacerles un favor…- dijo el Slytherin.

-No han progresado lo suficiente como para…-

-Ya lo sé, ¡lo se! Pero esto no ayuda a la investigación. ¿Cómo esperas que el hechizo avance si no…?-

-No me levantes la voz,-

-No peleen enfrente de los niños.- Otro más, de la misma edad que el castaño apareció, agachándose ante los pequeños, el de Hufflepuff y el de Gryffindor. El chico tenía el pelo café muy claro, casi rubio, y un poco de barba.

El castaño dio un suspiro.

-Voy a traerlos aquí Padre, lo quieras o no.- Con esto se marchó de la habitación.

Llegó la hora del Partido, y Hermione estaba más nerviosa que nunca al salir a la vista de todos, temblaba todo su cuerpo.

"Tranquila… todo estará bien." Se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de hacerse sentir mejor.

El partido dio inició, un suave golpe hizo elevarse a la Gryffindor con mucho miedo interno

Estuvo cerca de 5 minutos sobre el aire, mirando a todas direcciones, intentando ver algo amarillo mientras su cuerpo tiritaba alrededor de su escoba, mientras Draco la miraba con los binoculares desde las gradas rojas, susurrando "Por merlín no te caigas…"

Pero todo eso fue inútil, al intentar bajar, para acercarse a la Snitch que acababa de divisar, dio de bruces contra el suelo, cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Por todos los…!- Exclamó Draco, ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

-Consigámosle un psiquiatra.- Sugirió Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap :) estos días estoy muy ocupada por eso no puedo actualizar pronto, espero que lo entiendan...<strong>

**Y sii meti cosas mías ya pero... no tenia otra opción para explicar lo del cambio de cuerpos... el prox chap se viene cargado de Dramionee :D!**

**Reviews? Gracias por los del capítulo pasado, ustedes saben que me alegro mucho de leerlos.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: El beso.**

-¡Te dije que te retiraras!- Le decía Draco, de rodillas al cuerpo ahora inconsciente de él…

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Hermione preocupándose por Malfoy?" Pensaba Harry mientras corrían hacia ella.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Gritó el rubio dentro del cuerpo de la castaña a un niño que estaba inclinándose hacia Hermione dentro de su cuerpo, como un forense examinando un cadáver.

Éste dio un salto de sorpresa y se agazapó, echándose hacia atrás sin levantarse. El pequeño, que seguramente estaba en su primer o segundo año en la escuela, tenía unas cejas prominentemente grandes y negras; típicas de un inglés, y extrañamente era de Gryffindor.

El chico castaño rubio visto en el capítulo anterior, que ahora llevaba la vestimenta de un Ravenclaw; se acercó al niño, quien pareció reconocerlo y decirle algo al oído cuando el otro se agachó para oírle.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Ron a Malfoy dentro de Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- Agregó Ginny.

El mundo pareció detenerse cuando Malfoy cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, evidentemente ni en un millón de años Hermione se preocuparía por él, había metido la pata, y bien hondo.

-Yo…-

-Ya salgamos de aquí,- dijo Harry, algo irritado de estar en el campo.

Ron rodeó a la chica por detrás, tratando de reconfortarla a la vez que miraba con cara de "Tenemos que conseguir un psiquiatra, si o sí." a su amigo.

Después de ser seriamente interrogado –otra vez- por el trio de idiotas -como le llamaba Draco- logró escabullirse a la enfermería para ver a Hermione una vez más con su cuerpo completamente lastimado, pero aún sin conciencia.

-Ya temía, ya temía que esto iba pasar,- Le hablaba como si pudiese escucharlo. –Cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo te haré pagar… si… en alguna forma…- Apretó los puños, su estomago sonó.

"Oh no… está pidiendo los dulces de mamá… ¿Los habrá recibido ya? ¿Qué hizo con ellos? Hermione ¡Despierta rápido!"

El rubio casi olvidaba que como estaba psicológicamente acostumbrado a comer dulces exclusivamente hechos por su madre y enviados directamente a Hogwarts durante el almuerzo, trataba de no comer nada para tener el estómago listo para recibirlos; pero esta vez no lo haría.

Decidió entonces quedarse ahí a esperar a que despertara, saltándose una clase y agrandando la señal de alerta de sus amigos; quienes realmente ya no sabían que le sucedía y pensaban seriamente en conseguirle ese psiquiatra. En eso, cayó en un sueño profundo sobre la cama de Hermione.

-Mhh… si…- Murmuraba, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño muy placentero.- Por ahí, claro.- Hablaba dormido, encrespando los dedos de las manos sobre la sábana blanca.

Se acomodó, esta vez para quedar con todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, específicamente sobre sí mismo (Hermione dentro de su cuerpo). Continuaba hablando, a susurros y demases cosas inentendibles, cuando se arrastró lentamente unos centímetros más arriba de forma de quedar con la casa a la misma altura que la adolorida Hermione; acto seguido dejó caer forzosamente su cabeza, su boca tomó contacto con la de ella.

Ante esto, Draco, creyéndose en el sueño todavía, aceptó la oferta e hizo suceder el beso con la naturalidad de una chica enamorada hasta las patas.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada ante la estimulación, abrió los ojos como platos al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, e inmediatamente se quitó a Draco de encima empujándolo por los hombros.

-¡Pero qué cojones haces!- A la incrédula castaña se le salió un improperio, y al caer en cuenta se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Eh?- Malfoy se restregó los ojos, para notar que todo lo pasado era un sueño, entonces sintió una sensación extraña y placentera a la vez, miró rápidamente a un punto entre sus piernas. –Oh, es cierto. Soy una chica… no debería notárseme…-

-¿Notarse qué?- Le dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada…- Masculló él, poniéndose en pie.

"Qué extraño sueño… era otra vez yo y…"

-¿Se puede saber por qué me besas…?- Ella se detuvo, puesto que cuando vio la cara de Malfoy (técnicamente era su cara) observándola como si viera a un fantasma, advirtió algo inusual en su cuerpo.

Por lo que podía ver, el acto de Draco; el cual le pareció totalmente asqueroso y fuera de lugar, tuvo un efecto en el cuerpo masculino en el que se encontraba atrapada durante los últimos días.

-Te has empalmado…- Aseveró el Slytherin, no pudiendo quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Yo no…!- Intentó cubrirse con el brazo sano, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Finalmente logró disimular colocándose la almohada que tenía bajo la cabeza en aquel sitio.

Draco soltó una risa burlona.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" Pensaba la pobre Hermione "¡Ni siquiera puedo levantarme!"

La risa de Draco fue interrumpida por el ruido de su estomago, era muy tarde en la noche y no había comido nada.

Se fue, dejando a la Gryffindor con sus problemas y dirigiéndose a la cocina pura robar algo, ya que evidentemente la hora de cenar, ya había pasado de hace mucho rato.

Logró sacar un buen poco de comida, se lo guardo bajo la túnica y salió pitando de ahí; pero no tuvo mucha suerte en el trayecto, pues fue interceptado y posteriormente castigado por Filch. Como todo mundo dormía nadie más notó que llegó tardísimo a su habitación.

-Por Merlín…- "Ha sido lo más asqueroso que he hecho en toda mi vida… no podré mirar a los ojos a Malfoy cuando regrese todo a la normalidad. Veamos… ahora solo necesito… un buen baño, otra cosa que me da asco hacer estando aquí dentro. Si la enfermera me escuchase… Pero por otro lado, sería una estupidez llamarla para…"

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un intenso dolor en un brazo, se subío el jersey para ver, era la Marca Tenebrosa, parecía ennegrecerse y hincharse.

"No ahora… ¡No ahora!"

Una vos oscura y siseante entró en su cabeza, hablaba en Parcel por lo que no era capaz de entenderle, hasta que ocurrió lo que temía; fue teletransportado.

Cayó de boca a un suelo de madera, dándose un buen golpe. Como se le dificultaba a sobremanera ponerse en pie, se limito a levantar la cabeza para poder observar todo… casi todo a su alrededor.

-Hoy tenemos planes importantes…- Oyó decir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo, creo que no es necesario recordarles qe tengo una vida ocupada (si, aunqe no lo crean) y por eso me tomo mi tiempo para actualizar...**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.. y ya ven que puse algo un poco subido de tono.. voy a ver si le cambio el RATE a M por si acaso...  
>bueno, el capítulo salió mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero al menos es contundente :) ¿Cuál será el plan de Voldy? ¿Que hará Hermione para evadir su vergonzoso estado? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los amigos de Hermione (ahora Draco) ante su larga ausencia?<strong>

**Todo eso y mucho más en los siguientes episodios! no se despeguen ñañañ.**

**Reviews? muchas gracias por todos los que he recibido hasta ahora :D trabajo duro para mejorar, y ustedes me ayudan mucho!**

**Como siempre saludos a los fieles fans, se les quiere un montón.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Empiezo a ser como tú.**

"Esto va de mal en peor… ¡tengo que salir de aquí!" Hermione sólo podía ver una gran túnica negra a unos metros de ella, no podía evitar el sentirse completamente aterrada ante el hecho de que estaba frente al mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, así que intentó permanecer completamente inmóvil, pero…

-¡De pie!- Lo pateó Bellatrix.

-L-lo siento… no puedo.- Espetó la castaña.

La mortífaga le agarró del brazo bruscamente, obligándola a pararse de una forma dolorosa para ella, apenas podía mantener las piernas firmes; le temblaban de dolor y miedo.

-N-No est-toy en c-condicion-nes de…- Se balanceó un poco y cayó de bruces al suelo una vez más.- Auch.- Se le oyó quejarse con el rostro pegado al suelo.

-Eso puedo notarlo.- Siseó Voldemort con enfado; o eso parecía ya que su voz siempre sonaba así.

-¿Qué le sucede a este inútil?- dijo Bellatrix, pateándolo una vez más.

-¡Estoy herido!- Exclamó Hermione.

-Oímos que tuvo un accidente en el partido de Quidditch de hoy- Agregó Lucius, quien hacía su aparición junto a su esposa.

"Genial, lo que faltaba."

-Yo sugiero…- El padre de Draco fue interrumpido por Narcisa.

-¡No está en condiciones de acceder a tus órdenes en este momento!-

"Si, elegiste el peor momento para llamarme…"

-Sugiero que le deje ir y lo llame cuando esté sano.- Finalizó Lucius con su distintiva velocidad de pronunciación.

A Hermione no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar puesto que se halló de vuelta en la enfermería; sin embargo había algo que le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza…

"¿Qué será lo que tenía planeado el innombrable?"

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?- Bramó Ginny a Draco dentro de su amiga en el mismo milisegundo que su trasero tocó la silla frente a la mesa de los Leones.

-Fui a ver a Her…- Se detuvo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, una frase que seguramente no le haría sentido a nadie excepto a él. "Piensa rápido Draco… ¡Piensa rápido!" –Me… quedé atrapada en un… ¡armario! Si.-

-¿Atrapada?- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿En un armario?- Agregó Ron.

-Si… uf… pasé una noche terrible.- Se lamentó de una forma muy teatral.

-¿Conoces alguien en Hogwarts que sea loquero?- Le susurró Ron a Harry mirando de soslayo a Hermione poseída por Malfoy.

-Podemos colocar un aviso en el mural…- Le contestó este.

-Creí que tenían asistente social en esta escuela… o algo así.- Comentó Ginny en el mismo volumen de voz.

-Si a Voldemort no le dijeron nada… entonces nunca ha habido uno.- dijo Harry.

Los tres soltaron una risa algo disimulada, Draco los miró con extrañeza y comenzó a degustar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto… en la habitación de Draco Malfoy… Hermione estaba recostada, la enfermera ya le había dejado irse pero aún no era capaz de ponerse en pie por sí sola puesto que todavía tiene las piernas fracturadas.

Luego de hacer varios intentos para pararse, lo logra y da unos pasos seguros alrededor de la cama, y se vuelve a sentar, a un lado del gran cofre de las pertenencias de Malfoy.

Entonces le comienza a picar la curiosidad, y abre el cofre usando la llave que halló una vez en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Había unas cuantas prendas elegantes y finas, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, cajas de dulces vacías… y un ¿Muñeco? ¿Un muñeco de un conejo?

Parecía más un remiendo de muñeco viejo, hecho de harapos, botones por ojos (los cuales se le estaban descosiendo) y estaba vestido muy elegantemente, con sombrero de copa y monóculo.

"¿Qué será esto…? No me digan que… ¿Malfoy tenía un muñeco?"

Se halló a sí misma riéndose ante lo que pensaba, luego se le ocurrió la posibilidad de devolvérselo, personalmente.

"Supongo que lo extraña…"

Volvió a reír.

Una vez terminada la hora del desayuno, Ron se ofreció a llevarle sus libros, el accedió, apelando a la vida fácil que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en su mansión con su familia aristocrática.  
>Además se sentó a su lado en la clase de pociones, siendo que ella quiso estar cera de Pansy y su pandilla en aquella ocasión, para enterarse sobre Hermione y su estado; aprovechando la clase de Pociones.<p>

-¿Ya salió de la enfermería?- dijo Pansy a Blaise.

-No… si no, estaría aquí, tonta.- Le respondió.

-Ya está en su habitación, pero no puede permanecer en pie aún.- Habló Theodore.

-Tendré que ir a visitarlo entonces.- Afirmó la morena.

-¿De verdad no han notado que actúa extraño?- Agregó Blaise, revolviendo su caldero.

-Lo único raro es que juega aun peor que antes,- Opinó Theodore.

-Algo anda mal.- Se atrevió a decir Crabbe.

-Ya casi ni habla con nosotros,- Secundó Goyle.

-Sí, eso también.- Crabbe estaba mirando su caldero con terror en los ojos.

"Esa rata está dejándome mal con los demás… ya verá cuando…"

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- Ron le miraba con ojos llenos de brillo.

-Ahora nos entendemos,- A Draco le agradaba tener un sirviente, especialmente que ya no tenía a Crabbe y Goyle.

-Ron… ¿Qué haces?- Le dijo Harry.

-Ayudando a Hermione…-

-¿Desde cuándo la ayudas tanto?-

-Yo…-

-No será que… ¿Te gusta?-

-¿Gustarme?- Habló como si fuera algo imposible. –Yo solo estaba… intentando entender qué le pasa, cuál es su problema.

-Si… seguro.-

A la hora del recreo, Harry y Ron salieron al patio, pluma y pergamino en mano a sentarse bajo un árbol. Y como se había hecho costumbre, Draco siguió su propio camino.

Por unos momentos tuvo la necesidad de ir a ver a Hermione, ya no estaba muy seguro de qué le preocupaba más, por ella o por su cuerpo destrozado.

"Seguramente le ha dolido bastante… pobre…"

¿Sintiendo lastima por ella? Qué locura.

"La vida de Draco parece tan difícil… ahora veo por qué es así, ser un mortífago e hijo de sangre limpia, toda esa gente es tan refinada y estricta. ¿Cómo es que sé la forma en que son, cómo sé cómo se siente él? Todo esto es tan raro…" La castaña meditaba silenciosamente boca arriba en la cama sosteniendo al muñeco, desde que ocurrió el cambio de cuerpos su vida dejó de ser normal.

-Entrevistarán a cada alumno, hasta que encontremos a los culpables.- Ordenaba Snape frente al profesorado, en la sala de juntas.- Es el momento de actuar.

-Nuestros alumnos están en grave peligro,- Añadiò McGonagall.

-Así que…- ¿Tenemos a un grupo de magos científicos ocultos en la escuela, varios o todos de ellos son alumnos regulares aquí y están experimentando con dos chicos actualmente, lo que significa que los demás están vulnerables?- Dijo Flitwitch.

-Exacto.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Disculpen la demora... estuve enferma por un par de días... larga historia. Aun así espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**

**Como ven... Draco tiene un muñeco xD más adelante veremos su reacción al ver que Hermione lo ha hallado!  
>Las investigaciones siguen.. alguien por ahí dijo que los niños que mostré anteriormente son hijos de los científicos, no sé si decir que estaba en lo cierto o no... ya lo veréis. También trato de hacer el pedido de "Ron flirtea con Draco (que está dentro de Hermione)" aun no sé bien como hacerlo, si es que me entienden...<strong>

**Muchas muchas cosas que debo hacer pasar... es un poco estresante...**

**En fin, como siempre saludos a los fanss y antes de irme tengo un anuncio:**

**Como tengo varias historias originales basadas en las tonteras de mi cosecha que meto en estos fics... decidí juntarlas todas y hacer como un compilado, se va a llamar algo como "Las crónicas de..." todavía trabajo en el título, pero sera un fic que contendrá pequeñas historias sobre estos niños que aparecen aquí, las Hadas de Baroque (léase "I can't love you" para entender eso) y Narciso (léase "I can't love you" también xd) entre otras cosas...**

**Revieews! en el anterior no recibí ni uno... qué tacaños estamos en FanFiction eh?**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La interrogación.**

-¡Dracoo! ¡He venido para hacerte compañía!- Pansy apareció por la puerta, alzando sus brazos.

Hermione escondió el muñeco debajo suyo inmediatamente.

-Hola.- La saludó, ya acostumbrada a usar tono frío.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor…?-

-Algo…-

-Ven, te ayudo a ponerte de pie.-

-¿Eh? ¡No!- Hermione no se dejaría levantar si el peluche quedaría al descubierto; por alguna razón no quería poner a Draco bajo más hazmerreír.- No… estoy bien acostado.

-Aquí estás.- Zabinni caminó directo hacia él. -¿Se puede saber desde cuándo juegas tan mal? ¡Dejas mal a nuestra casa! ¡Ahora todos se burlan de nosotros!-

-Lo siento…- Espetó la Gryffindor, tratando de pensar rápido.

-¡No seas tan rudo con él!- Seguramente está teniendo problemas… y no puede concentrarse en el juego.- Lo defendió Pansy.

-Tsk… como sea… cuando puedas levantar el culo de ahí tendrás que arreglar todo este embrollo.-

"Al parecer no puedo hablar con Granger hasta que se recupere por completo ¿Qué se supone que haga en este tiempo?"

-¡Todos los alumnos al comedor, orden del Director, ahora!- Un prefecto gritaba, no tuvo más opción que seguir instrucciones.

Por otro lado, Hermione tuvo que ser llevada a duras penas hasta allí, entre quejidos y reclamos. Como ella quiso levantarse de la cama por su cuenta, logro evadir miradas curiosas del muñeco de conejo, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada; y pensando sobre devolver el conejo a su baúl apenas volviese a la habitación.

-Los he convocado aquí para dar un anuncio muy importante. Desde este momento hasta el fin del día no habrán más clases.- Se oyeron ovaciones.- Pero con el motivo de llevar a cabo una dura interrogación.

-¿Una prueba sorpresa? ¡No he estudiado!- Exclamó un alumno, los demás rieron.

-Una interrogación,- Corrigió el viejo.- Es por vuestra seguridad.

-¡Nos des-¡-

-¡Cállate!- El niño asiático le tapó la boca a su amigo.- Hablaré con Trevor sobre esto… no soporto otro día más contigo.

-Pero…-

-Entrevistaremos a cada alumno, sin excepciones.-

-¿Por qué miras tanto a la mesa de Gryffindor?- Le dijo Zabinni a Draco.

-Yo… solo veo al cabeza rajada y sus amigos para… asegurarme de que sus vidas son miserables.- Se excusó la castaña.

Ellos le miraron con extrañeza.

-Cada profesor jefe de una casa se encargará de la suya, profesores, reunid a vuestros alumnos en las aulas para dar inicio al interrogatorio.-

Todos fueron guiados a diversas salas según sus casas; obviamente, los profesores sabían de antemano que Draco y Hermione eran los afectados, no obstante decidieron fingir que serían interrogados de igual manera.

~Gryffindor~

Harry: -Bueno… hay mucha gente lista en la escuela que podría ser científica, especialmente los de Ravenclaw.-

Ron: -¿Científicos? ¿Esos no son los Muggles?-

Ginny: -Difícil que haya gente tan avanzada en la escuela… ¡Solo somos niños!-

Neville: -No sé… me da escalofríos.

…

-Soy muy pequeño como para saber algo sobre lo que me ha preguntado.-

- Sabéis que sólo tengo a mi Padre, y no lo veo sino en las vacaciones, como todos.

-¿Y tus hermanos?-

-Soy adoptado, ¿Vale? Tenía que hacerme decirlo…-

-Igualmente tienes hermanos, los demás hijos de tu padre adoptivo.-

-Son seis.-

-¿Usted no es hermano del auror Paul Clarke?- Cuestionó McGonagall al niño asiático.

-Ehm… sí.-

-Se rumorea fuertemente que él ha sido víctima de muchos procesos de experimentación científica.-

-¿De verdad?- El muchacho se mostraba sorprendido.

…

-Sí, soy hermano de Paul, lo demás es información clasificada y no diré nada más.- Aseveró el niño cejón.

"No puedo… no podría extorsionar a un niño…"

~Slytherin~

Blaise: -Que ridículo, ¿Científicos? ¿No deberían tener una lista detallada de todos los alumnos?-

Pansy: -¿En serio? Pues es la primera vez que oigo sobre eso…-

Theodore: -¿Tiene que ver con lo raro que actúa Draco? Igual no sé nada…

…

-No sé de lo que me está hablando.-

-Oí que es hermano del auror Paul Clarke.- Dijo Snape al castaño.

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Es bien sabido que su padre experimentó con él.-

-¿Insinúa que nosotros somos los malos?- Frunció el ceño.

-En cierta forma, sí.-

-Se equivoca rotundamente, no puedo creer que osen acusarnos de esa manera.-

Snape lo miró de forma irritada e inquisitiva.

~Ravenclaw~

Luna: -¿Los científicos estudian criaturas mitológicas? Oh no… creo que esos son los criaturistas.

…

-Somos una gran familia… normal, lo de Paul fue un accidente, no tiene nada que ver con la ciencia, en serio.- Habló un muchacho de pelo cortísimo, casi calvo; y que usaba una bandita en un lado de la frente, era ya de séptimo año. – Perdimos a mamá de la misma manera.

…

-Larga historia, poco tiempo.- Fue la única respuesta del chico rubio.

Mientras tanto… los que ya habían sido interrogados podían darse el paseo de sus vidas por la escuela. Draco agarró y detuvo del brazo a Hermione, que caminaba cojeando de vuelta a las mazmorras.

-¡AH! Eres tú…-

-Tenemos que hablar.- El Slytherin le ofreció un banco que estaba frente al jardín, a un lado del pasillo, ella se sentó dando un suspiro.

-Oh si… creo que tengo algo que necesitas.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué?-

-Hallé algo en tu baúl… y antes de que me mates.- Se adelantó a decir.- Es tu peluche de conejo, creo que podrías estarlo… extrañando.- Se aguantó la risa.

-¿Lord Whiskers?-

-¿Así se llama?-

-Si…- Malfoy desvió la mirada, ruborizándose. –Bueno… ¿Qué esperas para dármelo?- Alzó el brazo, como esperando que se lo dejara en la palma de la mano.

-Está en la habitación, te lo traeré en seguida, espérame.-

-Eh… mejor me lo das luego. Tengo algo importante de que hablar.-

-¿Si?-

-¡Estás arruinando la fantabulosa reputación de la Casa de Slytherin con tu pésima forma de jugar Quidditch! Si a eso se le puede llamar jugar…-

-Sabes que le temo a las alturas y…-

-¿No me digas?-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería… no quería jugar pero no podía salirme tampoco!-

-Aun peor… arruinas MI reputación.-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mira… veré si puedo arreglarlo…-

-Más te vale…-

-Por otro lado… tú también no actúas mucho como yo que digamos.-

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si lo hago de maravilla!-

-Claro… he visto como ignoras a Harry y Ron.-

-Deberías saber que me rehusaría a compartir palabra con ese par de monos.-

-Siendo yo, ¡si deberías compartir palabra con ellos!-

Draco soltó un escupitajo a un lado del suelo.

-Además que no actúas de forma femenina.-

-Ni tu cuando estas dentro de tu propio cuerpo.- Contestó en tono de broma, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas. -¡Auch! Ten cuidado… dañas a tu cuerpo.-

Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada.

-¿Irás por mi peluche ahora…?-

-Oh… ¿Lo extrañas?- Ella habló lastimeramente avalando aquel hecho que le provocaba mucha gracia. –Pues no iré por él, no hasta que me dé la gana, después de todo así es como haces tú las cosas ¿O me equivoco?-

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces junto a éste?- Harry, Ron y Ginny hicieron su aparición, la cual casi le dio un paro cardiaco a ambos.

¡INTERVALO!

~Hufflepuff~

-Yo… ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Lo juro!- El niño con la bufanda en la cabeza tiritaba.

-No te estamos acusando de nada… pero necesitamos saber…-

-¡Es c-cosa de la familia! ¡P-por fav-vor no me mate!- Se cubrió la cara.

-Tranquilo… no te haremos nada, lo único que quiero saber es si conoces de algún científico que trabaje en esta escuela.-

-M-Mi familia es de científicos p-pero n-no veo como v-va eso al c-c—caso…-

FIN DEL INTERVALO.

-Nosotros… eh…- Balbuceaba Hermione.

-Estamos saliendo.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Malfoy.

-¿¡Qué!- Gritaron los tres al unísono, mirándose al darse cuenta de la sincronización, luego volviendo la mirada a la leona y la serpiente.

-¿Qué?- Le susurró la castaña al rubio, éste le dio una mirada de desconcierto acompañada de un gesto de "No se me ocurrió otra cosa."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capítulo :) la verdad me empiezo a divertir escribiendo esto XD y espero que ustedes se diviertan leyendolo!**

**Conocemos un poquito mas sobre estos chicos raros que vimos en un capítulo anterior... todavía no revelo sus nombres pero pronto lo haré, y para los impacientes hice unos bocetos de los tres niños que publiqué en mi album público de dibujos de Photobucket: .com/albums/j370/INSANITYLOCURA/Random%20Drawings/ para que no olviden que tambien dibujo! si... lo sé, soy genial.  
>Como saben que... los pobres (me refiero a la parejita) están en el cuerpo del otro es bastante aceptable que no haya mucha "acción" entre ellos pero si se fijan ahora tendrán que fingir y... estará todo divertido y romántico entre ellos XD<strong>

**Pues eso... hace DOS capítulos que no recibo reviews.. en serio, no me hagan sentir que le escribo a fantasmas :(**

**Saludos a los fans, ya lo he dicho un millón de veces y seguiré diciéndolo: se los quiere mucho y gracias por su apoyo!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: ¡Al psiquiatra, ahora!**

-Estamos saliendo…si, desde hace unos pocos días.- Agregó Draco.

-Oh… ajá, y no nos importa lo que piensen, nos amamos.- Dijo Hermione.

-Ahem… si nos permiten,- Malfoy insinuó, el trío se alejó hablando por lo bajo.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso a solas con Hermione.- Sugirió Harry.

-Espero que consigamos un psiquiatra, pronto.- Agregó Ron.

-Creo que la perdimos,- Comentó Ginny.

-No solo eso…- Su hermano apretaba los dientes y puños, receloso.

-¡Auch!- Hermione golpeó a Draco otra vez.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles que… estamos saliendo?-

-¡Ya te lo dije! Oh, no… lo pensé. Pero fue lo primero que entró en mi cabeza… lo siento.- "¿Qué? ¿Me disculpo?"

-¡¿Te gusto o qué? ¿Cómo puede ser lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza?-

-¡Lo vi en una película!-

-Si serás idiota…- Hizo una pausa para suspirar de rabia.- ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Fingir que somos novios? ¡Esto arruinará aun más tu preciada reputación, y la mía!-

-¡Argh!- Malfoy se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Luego de que el interrogatorio masivo terminase, todos fueron al comedor para cenar e irse a la cama. Harry, Ron y Ginny no compartieron con nadie la noticia de que su amiga salía con Malfoy puesto que decidieron tomarlo como una broma o una locura de ella; considerando que había perdido toda razón que alguna vez tuvo, siendo el psiquiatra (si es que encontraban uno) su única esperanza.

Cuando iban a la sala común, algo, alguien los interceptó, poniéndose en su camino.

-Disculpa… estás en nuestro camino.- Dijo Harry.

-Oh, sí, lo siento… iba a decirles algo pero lo olvidé, tenía que ver con el mural…-

-¿Eres el psiquiatra?- Preguntó Ron.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso era!-

-Pero…- Balbuceó Ginny.

-Eres un alumno.- Completó Harry.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué otra cosa esperaban?-

-¿De qué año eres?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Séptimo.-

Los tres compartieron una mirada, luego aprobaron asintiendo unos a otros.

-Ya que eres el único que puede ayudarnos, suponemos…- Comenzó el moreno.

-Serás el psicólogo de nuestra amiga.- Continuó Ginny.

-Venos mañana en el primer recreo, en el jardín.-

-Vale.- Sonrió el muchacho.

-No nos has dicho tu nombre.- Habló Ron.

-Joseph Clarke.-

-¿Crees que le hayan contado a todos sobre…?- Hermione se giraba a todas direcciones.

-Por cómo nos miran, creo que no.- Contestó Draco.

-Draco… ¿Se puede saber qué haces hablando con esa… desaliñada sangre sucia?- Pansy les había divisado, y se acercó

-Definitivamente no.- Susurró Malfoy dentro de Hermione.

-Solo la molestaba…- Actuó ella dentro de Malfoy, dándole un empujón y marchándose.

-Aquí estás, ven.- Ginny agarró del brazo a Draco.

-¿A dónde…?-

-Sígueme.- Lo arrastraba.

INTERVALO.

-No pudimos descubrir nada nuevo.- Explicaba Snape a los demás profesores.- Ahora estamos seguros de quienes son, pero aun tenemos que encontrar su escondite. Deben tener sumo cuidado y sigilo con ellos, averigüen donde se ocultan, a toda costa.

FIN INTERVALO.

-¿Quién diablos es este?- Reclamó Malfoy, intentando zafarse de Ginny.

-Estaba esperando conocerte.- Se presentó Joseph.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Señaló la bendita en su cabeza.

-¿Esto?- Mh… Lo siento, lo olvidé.-

-¿Cómo es que un chico con esa memoria puede ser psicólogo?- Le murmuró Ron a Harry.

-Es todo lo que tenemos.- Le respondió éste.

-Soy tu psicólogo y hoy te haré un par de preguntas básicas.- Empezó el chico.- ¿Cómo era…? Menos mal que lo anoté.- Sacó un pedazo de pergamino de un bolsillo.

Draco intentó escapar una vez más, pero fue nuevamente detenido por sus "amigos".

-No necesito un jodido psiquiatra…- ¡Déjenme ir!- Bramaba él, cansado del asunto.

-Amarrenla.- Ordenó Harry, a lo que los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos y sin saber si seguir su orden.- Está poseída.

-¿Qué? ¡Ustedes son los locos! He dicho que no quiero ni necesito un loquero.-

-Creo que sería más apropiado hacer la sesión en una habitación cerrada.- Sugirió Joseph, agarrando del brazo (otra vez) al confundido Draco dentro de Hermione.

-Pero en un rato tenemos clase…- Advirtió Ginny.

-Estamos autorizados, pueden ir a su clase tranquilos.-

-¡Eh! ¡Sueltame!- Reclamaba el Slytherin, en vano.

El psicólogo lo arrastró dentro, hasta un aula vacía, y lo dejó ahí.

-Esto es una locura.- Dijo Draco, haciendo ademán de irse, pero un segundo después sintió que pisaba aire, y cayó un largo trecho por el vacio, hasta tocar suelo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

-Bienvenido,- Le dijo un hombre de ojos azules y pelo negro, quien usaba una larga chaqueta negra.

"Cómo quisiera tener a Lord Whiskers ahora."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capítulo, últimamente me he estado demorando más en actualizar, y es que me he estado dedicando más a dibujar.. como pueden ver los que visitan a diario mi photobucket.**

**Ahora Draco está metido en la guarida.. ¿Qué hará? ¿Recuperará a su peluche (XD)?**

**Intentaré de actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía antes, por ahora os pido sólo paciencia...**

**Como siempre saludos a los fans que siempre me apoyan.. sé que están ahí aunque casi nunca comenten. Y aprovechen de comentar en este si quieren hacerme feliz!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Atrapado en un agujero.**

"Oh, iba a darle su conejo… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Hermione buscaba a Draco por el patio, no le quedaba mucho tiempo pues las clases estaban a punto de empezar.

-¿A dónde vas con eso?- Pansy le perseguía.

-¿Con qué, de qué estás hablando?- Con un movimiento rápido, ocultó el peluche detrás suyo.

-Tenías algo en la mano un segundo, y ahora lo escondes en tu espalda.-

-Debes estar alucinando…-

En… donde sea que esté Malfoy:

-¡AHH!- El muchacho rubio corría por el largo pasillo cubierto de cimientos viejos, pasando al lado de Draco y el Hombre.

Tras él iba el chico castaño de Slytherin.

-¡Olvidó sus medicinas!- Gritó unos metros más allá al rubio.

-¿Cómo?- El hombre salió, persiguiendo a ambos y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Por último, el niño asiático se apareció, parecía cansado.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó a Draco al verlo.

-Me han traído.- Contestó éste.

-Así que Trevor hablaba en serio.- Dijo para sí el niño.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y por qué no estáis en clase?-

-Reunión familiar.- Fue todo lo que respondió, mirando un tarro de medicina que tenía en su mano, y echando a correr pasillo arriba.

Entonces Draco se tomó el tiempo de analizar los alrededores. El lugar parecía muy antiguo, había antorchas en las paredes ladrilladas, todo tenía un aspecto muy tétrico. Decidió avanzar al otro lado del pasillo, un pasillo bastante largo, hasta llegar a un comedor, que llevaba a una hilera de habitaciones. Entornó los ojos al verlas, todas tenían el mismo cartel por fuera, o eso parecía.

Se detuvo para leerlos, las puertas estaban unas frente a otras, y eran 7; la última se veía más percudida por el tiempo y estaba al final del pasillo, haciendo la diferencia.

La primera puerta ponía "Dei" escrito por una mano joven por lo que se veía en la caligrafía; y abajo decía "Ventaja: en progreso." Seguido una línea más abajo por "Desventaja: en progreso."

Se pasó a la puerta del frente, otro nombre de caligrafía parecida "Benjamin" con lo mismo que la anterior puesto debajo.

La tercera era igual, pero con el nombre "Jake" en ella.

Para la cuarta había una diferencia, el nombre tenía caligrafía bien definida, "Nicolás" y ya no ponía "en progreso" si no que decía "Ventaja: Medium." y "Desventaha, Esquizofrenia." Siendo la siguiente parecid, "Trevor" "Ventaja: Dos varitas." "Desventaja: Enfermedad mental sexual."

La otra que le seguía "Joseph." "Ventaja: Lectura de mentes." "Desventaja: Amnesia."

La percudida y oxidada puerta, la última del pasillo, ponía "Paul" con caligrafía infantil "Ventajas" La "S" parecía haber sido agregada con marcador "Genio, psíquico, agilidad sobrehumana, super humano." Tal se veía como que las últimas cosas habían estado siendo agregadas cada cierto tiempo. "Desventajas: Mudo, Licántropo, Mouns…"

-¡Hola!- Draco pegó un salto enorme, volteándose hacia el chico detrás suyo, Joseph.

-¡Tu! ¡Me trajiste a este agujero inmundo!- Le gritó Malfoy.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas… en fin, bienvenido a nuestra hermosa morada.-

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a séptimo con esa memoria?- Masculló el rubio dentro de Hermione.

-Veo que el invitado le interesa saber más sobre la familia.- El hombre había regresado.

-Me temo que eso es cierto… quiero saber cómo diablos llegué aquí y por qué.- Contestó el rubio.

-Contestaré a todas tus preguntas, si pasas y tomas el té con nosotros.-

-Mire, yo…- El hombre lo tomó pasándole un brazo por la espalda, dirigiéndolo al comedor y obligándolo a sentarse.

-¡A la mesa, todos!- Ordenó él, y en un santiamén los demás muchachos se encontraban en la mesa.

-Yo sirvo,- El niño de aspecto inglés se puso de pie luego de que todos sus hermanos le miraran como esperando algo.

-¿Dónde está el otro?- dijo el castaño.

-Ya lo traeremos,- Contestó el hombre seriamente.

-¿Contestará mis preguntas o no?- Malfoy se veía irritado.

-Claro, claro, espera a que el té esté servido.-

El inglés miraba la tetera puesta a hervir con los ojos brillantes, Draco miró a cada uno de los muchachos; había un niño que le llamó la atención por su extravagante aspecto, una bufanda en la cabeza. Otro, el Todos parecían muy tranquilos, pero le molestaba que le miraran inquisitivamente.

-¡Apura con ese té, que ya me dio sed!- Exclamó el castaño, dando un golpe en la mesa.

-El agua debe estar cocida a la perfección.- Respondió el niño, sin quitarle los ojos a la tetera.

Otro chico, el asiático; sacó una revista… más bien un cómic de por debajo de la mesa, el cual comenzó a leer.

"Mátenme."

-No creo que podamos todavía.- Susurró Joseph.

-¿Estás leyéndole la mente?- Le preguntó el que estaba a su lado, el rubio.

Joseph se limitó a sonreír de una forma aterradora.

-Estoy preocupado por Hermione…- dijó Ron a Harry durante la clase.- No está en muy buenas manos que digamos.

-Tranquilo… a penas termine esto iremos a buscarla.- Contestó el moreno.

"No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por el cabeza de chorlito de Malfoy… encima tengo que andar con su peluche por todos lados, hasta que lo encuentre… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Se encontrará bien? Ese pobre… idiota. Apuesto a que se ha metido en otro lío, con lo astuto y valiente que es… aunque es guapo…"

-Listo.- Anunció el inglés, levantando la tetera para colocar el agua sobre las tazas.

-¡Ya era hora!- Bramó el castaño.

En el preciso momento que Draco recibió su tasa…

-¿Y bien?- Farfulló.

-Supongo que has deducido que eres parte de un experimento.- Comenzó el hombre, levantando su tasa.

-Más o menos…-

-Entonces no necesitas saber nada más.- Le sonrió, tomando un sorbo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Como ven, voy demorándome más en ir actualizando, y es que se acercan las clases y no me da mucho tiempo ya... tengo que organizarme bien para este año.. es el último para mi!**

**Espero que, por otro lado, hayan disfrutado con creces del capítulo :) al parecer Hermione empieza a mostrar cariño por el "cabeza de chorlito" aajaja esperamos que sea así y siga creciendo porque eso es la base del Fic, o no? Bueno... ya veremos cuando Draquito la extrañe!**

**Me disculpo si me demoro demasiado en actualizar... aunque creo que esas disculpas se las debo a los fans de mi fanfic de Supernatural..**

**Como siempre saludos cariñosos a todos los fans que me siguen y comentan... y los que no igual! anímense a comentar! hacen a su escritora feliz!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Romeo, ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?.**

Hermione salía de clases, la preocupación invadía su mente una vez más, las ansias por verlo… un momento ¿Le preocupaba Draco? ¿O sólo su cuerpo siendo usado por él? Estaba confundiéndose. Tenía un mal presentimiento y se escabulló como pudo de la mirada de Pansy, luego enviando a Crabbe y Goyle; que no dejaban de seguirle, a robar comida a la cocina, ya había aprendido el truco.

Empezó así su larga búsqueda por Hogwarts, donde por los pasillos algunos cuadros notaban que buscaba algo, burlándose de vz en cuando; aun así ella se atrevió a preguntarles por Malfoy, recibiendo sólo respuestas negativas.

Justo en el momento que empezaba a perder esperanzas, vio una bola peluda andando por ahí, bola peluda que inmediatamente reconoció como su gato, Crookshanks. Se le acerco lentamente para no asustarlo, notando como olía el suelo y giraba la cabeza a todas direcciones.

"¿También lo está buscando?" Pensó ella, entornándole los ojos a su mascota.

Crookshanks pareció oler algo y empezó a andar en una dirección, Hermione se decidió a seguirlo.

Luego de seguirle por aproximadamente 20 minutos; oyó la campana de inicio de clases, pero hizo caso omiso; su mascota la llevó a un aula vacía, arañando la puerta para entrar.

-¿Es aquí? ¿Crookshanks?- Le habló la castaña.

El animal se volteo para mirarle por largos segundos, posteriormente se aproximó a ella y sobó su cuerpo contra su pierna, ronroneando. Hermione se agacha para tomarlo en brazos y abrir la puerta de la sala, para hallarla completamente vacía hasta casi de mobiliario.

Se dispuso a examinar cada pared, silla, mesa y rincón del aula con Crookshanks removiéndose entre sus brazos. En un momento, después de mucho retorcerse para ser libre, lo logró y chocó suavemente con la pared, accionando una palanca que su dueña miraba con detenimiento.

Esto hizo que el piso se abriera en un pestañeo, haciendo caer a la Gryffindor, y al gato.

Pocos segundos después se halló tocando suelo, uno que parecía ser tierra en bruto.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo para sí al voltear a todos lados.

Su mascota echó a correr por el estrecho pasillo catacúmbico, siendo seguido de lejos por ella.

-¡Crookshanks! ¡Esperame!-

Llegaron al comedor, estaba vacío de almas, al estado que el lugar asustaba a Hermione. El felino no estuvo demasiado tiempo en aquel salón, pues percibió más olores, y no dudó en seguirlos.

Estos olores lo llevaron camino a otro pasillo.

-¿A dónde…?- Su dueña no pudo terminar su frase ya que no debía perder de vista a su bola peluda dorada.

Este único pasillo conectaba con una única puerta, una puerta que ponía "Laboratorio".

En otro lugar, Harry y Ron salían de clase también, un poco tarde puesto que todo Gryffindor fue castigado en la clase de pociones.

-En mi clase noté que faltaba un alumno.- Decía Mcgonagall en la reunión llamada por ella misma.

-En la mía también.- Comentó Flitwitch.

-Debo admitir que en la mía de igual forma.- Habló Snape.

-Al parecer faltaron… 6 alumnos en total, por lo que he recopilado.-

-Y todos son de apellido Clarke, no es cierto?- Agregó Severus.

-Exacto.-

-Deben estar en su escondite.- Aseveró Pomfrey.

-Revisen cada aula y rincón de este castillo, vamos, ¡vamos!- Ordenó el Director Snape-

-Creo que estamos olvidando algo…- dijo Ron mientras se dirigían al jardín.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- dijo el otro.

-¡Chicos! Por fin los encuentro ¿Dónde estaban?- La pelirroja no demoro en aparecer.

-Castigados.- Contestó su hermano.

-¿Castigados? ¿Ustedes?- Exclamó ella.

-Y todo Gryffindor, si te digo que Snape tiene algo con nosotros.- Secundó Harry.

-Bueno… tenemos un asunto más importante que atender.- Los miró como esperando que completaran la frase.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de confusión, y la miraron a ella.

-Hermione.- Espetó finalmente Ginny.

-¡Oh! Con que era eso…- Ron se rascó la nuca.

Crookshanks arañaba la puerta, Hermione no sabía si abrirla, tenía un poco de terror.

"Han de tenerlo ahí, seguro…"

Meditó varios minutos, el gato mascaba su pantalón, intentando arrastrarla.

"Está bien… allá vamos."

Tomó el pomo y abrió lentamente, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Vio por entre la puerta y la pared, vio una cabellera castaña cobrizo en forma de arbusto, y a su lado, otra que no había visto nunca antes, tenía una curita en la frente. Así se decidió a abrir de golpe y gritar:

-¿Draco?-

Todos en la habitación fijaron sus ojos en ella, no podía reconocer a nadie.

-¿Hermione?- Contestó este, frunciendo el ceño.

-Parece que ya no es necesario.- Dijo el de la curita en la frente.

-Es un hecho que el experimento tuvo éxito.- Afirmó el castaño de Slyhterin.

-Y no tuvimos que hacer más esfuerzos para traer al otro espécimen, ha venido por sí solo.- Habló el hombre ojiazul, mirando a Hermione, sonriente.

-¡Corre!- Bramó Malfoy a todo pulmón.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Como ven, he actualizado milagrosamente un poquito más seguido de lo que lo he estado haciendo durante el último tiempo... y espero que lo aprecien!**

**Crookshanks es un gato muy listo, verdad? aunque ahora ha metido en problemas a su dueña ajaja veremos como escapan de esta, si es que lo hacen...  
><strong>**Esperemos que les vaya bien en la búsqueda a los profes.. y a Harry, Ron y Ginny!**

**Como siempre calurosos saludos a los fans, sé que están ahí así que no se escondan mas! Los estoy mirando en este momento.. a través de la pantalla o_o**

**Ja Ne!**

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Puedes correr pero no esconderte.**

-No me iría sin ti.- Respondió Hermione, quieta.

Draco se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su compañera.

-¡Vamos!- Ella le alzó la mano para que la tomara y escaparan.

Malfoy reaccionó e intentó agarrarle la mano.

-Enciérrenlos.- Espetó el Hombre, a lo que los chicos avanzaron hacia ellos.

El Slytherin logró tomarle de la mano en última instancia y ambos echaron a correr.

-¡Muevan sus traseros, no les dejen escapar!-

Los muchachos apuraron el paso, siendo el castaño y el rubio los primeros en salir por el pasillo.

-¿Sabes dónde está la salida?- Le preguntó Draco a Hermione.

-…No.-

-Genial.-

-Solo sigue corriendo.-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-CrookShanks.-

-¿Ese animal? Hasta que es útil para algo.-

Oyeron la voz de alguien detrás, que parecía haber lanzado un hechizo.

Y así fue, pero para su buena suerte, el rayo solo rozó el cabello abultado de Hermione.

-Ratas.- Maldijo Malfoy dentro del cuerpo de ella.

A los pocos segundos sintieron un aleteo masivo, eran pájaros sobre sus espaldas.

-¿Pájaros?- Dijo el Slytherin.

-Otro hechizo.- Comentó Hermione.

-Estará bien que puedas hacer dos hechizos a la vez, pero procura elegirlos bien ¡Y atinarle!- Reprimió el rubio al castaño.

-Primero: estamos corriendo y es difícil apuntar. Segundo: yo sé lo que hago.- Contestó el chico.

-Diantres ¿Dónde dejé mi varita?- Dijo Joseph, unos metros más allá.

-Ya me cansé…- Jadeaba el niño de la bufanda en la cabeza.

El asiático lanzó un suspiro de irritación, mientras que el inglés le miró con indiferencia.

-¡Un pasillo, vámonos por ahí!- Exclamó Draco.

Doblaron un pasillo a la izquierda, en un vago intento por perderlos.

-Peguémonos a la pared, ¡eso siempre funciona!-

-¿Qué…?-

Él la empujó hacia el muro, de forma que ambas espaldas se encontraban como pegadas a éste.

-Doblaron.- Advirtió el castaño, deteniéndose en seco.

-¿Los viste? ¿Estás seguro?- Le cuestionó el rubio.

-Uh… ¿Qué sucede?- Habló Joseph detrás de ellos.

Había dos pasillos a cada lado, no estaban iluminados, lo cual era una clara ventaja para la pareja.

-Dame tu varita.- Le ordenó el castaño a su hermano, éste obedeció sin chistar.

Sacó otra varita de su bolsillo, y apuntó una a cada entrada de los pasillos.

-_Lumos_.- Recitó en silencio, mientras los presentes le miraban con atención.

De inmediato brotó la luz de la punta de las varitas, fue entonces el rubio de Ravenclaw quién notó la prescencia de los fugitivos.

-¡Ahí!- Exclamó, ante la mirada asombrada de Draco y Hermione.

Ambos salieron a lo más que daban sus pies, siendo él guiado por ella; quien comenzaba a hurgar en su túnica de Slytherin por su varita.

-¿No viene siendo tiempo de que uses la cabeza y busques algo con lo que defendernos?- Le insinuó a Malfoy, mientras continuaba buscando.

-¡_Desmaio_!- Se oyó decir al castaño armado a dos varitas.

-¡_Protegus_!- Hermione sacó la varita al tiempo exacto, pero dado que su oponente en este caso podía ejecutar más de un hechizo a la vez, fue igualmente golpeada por el segundo _desmaio_.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Draco con desesperación, corriendo hacia donde había sido lanzada.

-¡Agárralo!- Bramó el atacante.

-Ya lo sé, que no eres mi jefe,- Contestó el Ravenclaw.

-Rápido, levántate que nos alcanzan.- Le dijo el rubio príncipe de Slytherin a la leona de Gryffindor.

-¿Y ni una ayudita? Pero qué caballeroso…- Se quejó ella, poniéndose en pie.

-Yo soy la chica ahora.- Se excusó él.

Mientras tanto, varios metros más arriba… en el Castillo de Hogwarts:

-Así que Hermione no es la única alumna desaparecida.- Comentaba Ron.

-Puedo asegurar que ése psicólogo tiene algo que ver,- Agregó Harry.

-Os dije que no confiéis en él.- Dijo Ginny.

-No lo hiciste,- Le respondió su hermano.

-De todas formas… dejarla sola con él no fue la mejor idea que han tenido… ¿No era un poco obvio?-

-Lo hecho está hecho… aun así sé que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para huir sana y salva.- Afirmó el moreno.

-No hay que olvidar esa vez en la cámara de los secretos…- Ron hablaba en tono soñador, como Luna.

-Ella no estuvo ahí,- Le corrigió Harry.

-Oh si… quise decir en… cuando… la piedra filosofal… el primer libro- Hizo una pausa para hacer una mueca de confusión, luego prosiguió.- Cómo nos ayudó ahí… tan lista y…

-Creo que ya nos lo has dejado claro.- Interrumpieron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-Creo que mejor ayudamos a los profesores.- Dijo el de lentes finalmente.

-Me temo que eso no será posible.- McGonagall estaba tras ellos, y al hablar los hizo saltar.- Todos deben permanecer en sus salas comunes, andando, ¡Vamos!

-Pero Hermione…- Intento defenderse Ron.

-Sé que estáis preocupados por la señorita Granger, pero esto es serio y por lo tanto un trabajo sólo de profesores, los alumnos no pueden involucrarse, especialmente vosotros dos, que tenéis fama de…

-Lo sabemos.- Se resignaron.

-Andando, rápido, ¡O les quito puntos!-

De vuelta al subterráneo…

-Aseguradas todas las salidas y entradas.- Anunciaba el niño asiático.

-Perfecto.- Espetó el hombre de negro.

Unos segundos después, se empezó a hacer sentir un temblor, que eventualmente se convirtió en terremoto. Fue corto, y poco y nada se movió en aquella habitación (la cocina), a excepción de la caída de varias pequeñas rocas del techo.

-¡Eh! ¡Oh… no!- Decía Malfoy.

Un gran montón de rocas gigantes cayeron sobre el pasillo, justo detrás de ellos; bloqueando el pasillo.

-Estamos…- Balbuceó Hermione.

-¿Atrapados?- Completó él.

-Creo que estábamos atrapados desde antes.- Meditó ella.

-Pero ahora… en verdad estamos atrapados.- Concluyó Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizaba, por eso me disculpo… como creo que ya he dicho a penas tengo tiempo de escribir, me llenan de pruebas, trabajos… etc, y es muy estresante :c**

**Espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena para ustedes, y que no se exasperen tanto con que actualizaré mas seguido porque no lo haré, serán como dos o tres capítulos al mes (que pena!)**

**Bueno, resumiendo el capítulo; tenemos al profesorado en pos de revisar cada rincón del castillo buscando por estos misteriosos alumnos desaparecidos, a nuestra pareja atrapada… ¿como saldrán de ahí? Cómo convivirán? (esperamos que con mucho amor, por supuesto jeje)**

**Por ahí una chica se explayó (como me gusta que lo hagan) y dijo que le gustaría saber más sobre la familia Clarke; pues ahí el problema: como es un Fanfic, un dramione, no puedo hablar demasiado sobre cosas originales mías. Y es por esto que para los que estén interesados en esto os ruego que tengan más paciencia que de costumbre ya que luego de acabar esta historia empezaré con mi recopilación de pequeñas historias originales pero basadas en este maravilloso universo de Harry Potter :)**

**Antes de que se me alargue demasiado el comentario, debo dar gracias a los fieles fans, a los que aun que no comenten sé que están ahí (y como diría Hermione: no viene siendo hora de que comentéis!) y por el apoyo que me dan, el moral, si…**

**Saludos cordiales y cariñosos todos y cada uno de ustedes!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Acampando Parte 1**

-¡Se han quedado del otro lado!- Espetó Joseph.

-Gran observación...- Habló el castaño de Slytherin, irónicamente.

-Avisémosle a papá.- Opinó el rubio.

-Buena idea, Nicolás, adivina quien irá.- Le contestó el castaño.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Joseph.

-No, tú.- Apuntó el Slytherin

-¿Sólo porque tuve esa idea?.-

-Te daré el privilegio esta vez.-

-¡Que no eres nuestro jefe!-

-Soy el mayor.-

-No, Paul es el mayor.- Dijo el del parche en la frente, sonriente.-

-Excluyéndolo a él...- Desvió la mirada un momento.- Así que ve... ahora.-

-Si no fueras mi hermano... le haría caso a las voces que dicen que te mate.- Balbuceó Nicolás.

-Escuchas todo el tiempo esas voces... no sólo las que me quieren matar.- Dijo el Slytherin en tono de broma.

-Ya voy... que ya voy...-

-¡Windgardium Leviosa!- Hermione intentaba mover las rocas, pero eran demasiado firmes para su magia.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Le reprimía Draco.

-Estoy aprendiendo a usar esta varita.- Refunfuñó ella.- Y tú también deberias intentar ayudar... al menos.- Se quedó unos segundos pensativa, y comenzó a escarbar en dentro de su túnica, finalmente sacando un peluche. -Lo había olvidado, toma...- Lo alzó hacia él.

-¡Lord Whiskers!- Exclamó éste, arrancándoselo de las manos; Hermione rió silenciosamente.

-...No hay manera de que salgamos por aquí, vámonos por el otro lado.- Avanzó hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, guardándose el muñeco.

-Al menos ya estamos a salvo del grupo de locos.- Lo siguió ella.

Malfoy le tomó de la mano, la Gryffindor lo miró con extrañeza y vergüenza.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Debemos permanecer unidos.-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa Permanecer unidos?- Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Eres una sabelotodo, te necesitaré.-

-¿Con que es eso eh?- Dijo la castaña con evidente molestia. -Me gustaría ver como te las arreglas con esto solo.

-Por eso te necesito.-

Después de cerca de media hora caminando, llegaron al final del pasillo, una puerta vieja y a punto de desplomarse.

-¡Argh! Por Merlín ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra puerta más?- Exclamó Draco.

A Hermione pareció llamarle la atención, la observaba con curiosidad, la empujó suavemente con el dedo, haciéndola caer estruendosamente.

-Se están moviendo.- Dijo el castaño del otro lado de las rocas, al oír el estruendo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor:

-Algo está pasando en esta escuela, y tengo que averiguarlo.- Decía Harry.

-Temo por la vida de Hermione.- Agregó Ginny.

-Todos los años pasa algo, no me extraña.- Comentó Ron.

Mientras que en la sala común de Slytherin:

-¿Quién decían que era el otro que está perdido?- Preguntó Pansy.

-Un chico castaño, igual de cascarrabias que Malfoy.- Contestó uno.

-Y muy raro, se rumorea que se encierra en su habitación durante clases para masturbarse.- Agregó otro; Pansy le miró con cierto desconcierto.

-A mí me parece guapo.- Comentó otra Slytherin, a lo que todos fijaron sus ojos inquisidores.

La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de estantes llenos de cachivaches extraños y una especie de sarcófago ubicado en una esquina, Hermione se abrazó a sí misma mostrando que le había entrado frío. Draco se agachó, intentando devolver la puerta a su lugar.

-Nunca haces ejercicio ¿Verdad?- Se quejó él, dejando caer el gran pedazo de madera una vez más.

-Estamos en una cámara de refrigerio.- Advirtió ella, sin prestar atención a lo dicho.

-¿Perdón?-

-Había oído de ellas pero no creí que se pudiera lograr...- Continuó, pasando las manos por las paredes.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que...?-

-Si nos quedamos aquí nos congelaremos.-

Malfoy permaneció como una estatua por un minuto.

-Larguémonos de aquí.- Dio media vuelta.

-Pero por el otro lado está cerrado... recuerda que estamos atrapados.-

-¡Pues acampemos, pero no en esta sala!- Comenzó a caminar.

Otra media hora más caminando...

Se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared, a un lado del montón de rocas. Se hizo el silencio, y permaneció por cerca de cinco minutos, Draco respiraba agitadamente y se frotaba las manos.

-Dime que cerraste la puerta antes de que nos devolviéramos.- Le dijo a su compañera.

-...Mejor volvamos y cerrémosla, o nos congelaremos de todas formas.-

Una hora después...

-Ya no puedo caminar más...- Balbuceó el Slytherin, dejandose caer sobre el suelo.

-Y decías que yo era la que no hacía ejercicio.- Dijo Hermione con el mismo tono de cansancio, sentándose.

Otro largo rato de silencio absoluto.

-Será mejor que busques las ramas o algo para mantener el fuego encendido.- Dijo Draco, más como una orden.

-Ah claro... porque tu eres la señorita ahora...- Siguió burlándose ella.

-Yo encenderé la fogata... ¿Vale? Pero tú busca...-

-Sí, sí.- Se puso de pie.

Quince minutos después, Hermione regresó con algunas ramas bastante pequeñas en las manos.

-Fue todo lo que encontré, no sé si las rocas sirvan.- Espetó, dejando las ramas en el suelo.

Así amontonaron esa madera y algunas rocas que arrancaron del gran tapón que obstruía su libertad.

-¡Incendio!- Recitó Malfoy, el hechizo tardó un poco en salir ya que le costaba reconocer el alma de su nuevo dueño -mas bien dueño temporal-.

-No puede ser posible que no lo encontremos.- Hablaba McGonagall.

-¿Quién es ese tipo de todas formas?- Preguntó Flitwitch.

-¿Cuál tipo?- Se rascó la cabeza Pomfrey

-Se supone que hay un hombre... o mujer -no sabemos aún- que lidera aquel grupo.- Respondió la sub directora. -No descanséis, ¡seguid buscando!

-Quien sea que es, es bastante ingenioso.- Comentó en voz baja Flitwitch.

-Magos ingenuos...- Decía una voz entre las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Perdón por la demora... sinceramente no tengo tiempo para escribir... más aun si no tengo un computador personal (todavía no puedo recuperar mi notebook...)  
><strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de todas maneras el capi, y lo hice en dos partes porque simplemente no tengo tiempo suficiente para escribir tanto... lo siento, ustedes saben, último año de escuela... este año doy la prueba para ver si quedo en la universidad... estrés total. Tampoco reviso la ortografía así que perdonadme si tengo alguna falta!  
><strong>

**Como siempre saludos, abraos y besos a los siempre fieles fans, y espero que tan seguido como agregan a favoritos se den el tiempo y cariño de dejarme un review, se agradece mucho y me ayuda a subir el ánimo para continuar escribiendo :) -deben saber que no tengo nada premeditado, escribo lo que se me viene en el momento-  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Acampando parte 2**

-Yo sé quién podría quitar todo ese montón de rocas de ahí,- Saltó Joseph de pronto.

-¿Paul?- Adivinó su hermano castaño.

-¡Si!-

-Idiota, está del otro lado de la barrera, no lo podemos sacar.-

Hermione estaba cayendo en sueño cuando pareció oír una voz que la llamaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y empujó con cuidado a Draco que dormía con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. Luego se levantó sintiendo que la prescencia la llamaba desde aquella cámara de congelación, avanzó hasta allá tratando de mantenerse caliente con la antorcha que fabricó para el viaje.

Ya ahí, no vió nada, pero agudizando los ojos notó que la pared detrás del ataúd parecía estar sobrepuesta así que la empujó, moviéndola y haciendo otro sonido que retumbó en toda la cueva.

Frente a ella pudo ver algo que le provocó escalofríos: una especie de incubadora tubular que tenía dentro una figura humana. La figura estaba en poscición fetal, agarrándose las piernas con las manos y le dió la impresión de que era una persona adulta, por su tamaño. Ésta reaccionó ante la prescencia de Hermione, abriendo de golpe los ojos y cambiando de poscición; el ambiente interno en el que se encontraba era líquido, por lo que sus movimientos eran lentos.

Hermione se acercó conteniendo el miedo, la criatura humana puso ambas manos sobre el cristal, mirándola intensamente.

Más cerca, pudo notar sus facciones, era evidentemente un hombre; y estaba desnudo. Tenía el pelo como el chico molesto de Slytherin que había conocido durante el escape, crespo, pero negro en vez de café. Su mirada denotaba sufrimiento, y le faltaba una oreja, sin mencionar que tenía millares de cicatrices en todo el cuerpo; estaba completamente demacrado.

"Ayúdame." Sonó una vos dentro de la cabeza de Hermione.

Asustada, se echó hacia atrás, y tratando de comprender de dónde provino, volteó hacia todas direcciones, confundida.

"Soy yo." Volvió a sonar.

La Gryffindor fijó sus ojos en el chico de la incubadora una vez más.

"Ayúdame." Golpeó el cristal. "Y te ayudaré a volver a tu cuerpo."

Hermione se sorprendió, ¿Quién era él? ¿Y cómo sabía de su problema? Pero aún más desconcertante ¿Cómo era que le hablaba de esa forma?

Sacó su varita lentamente de su túnica y apuntó tímidamente.

-Atrás...- Le advirtió, éste se alejó todo lo que el pequeño espacio dentro le permitía. -¡Bombarda!-

Una explosión salió de la varita, acompañada del sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, agua corriendo, y mucho humo.

El castaño se sobresaltó, susurrando:

-Lo han liberado.-

Abrió los ojos para ver al pobre chico tirado en el suelo, con miles de cristales incrustados en su cuerpo, uno en la cabeza; además estaba cubierto del líquido en el que había estado sumergido. La sangre salía copiosamente por todos lados.

"¡Lo maté!" Fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza, el miedo empezó a invadirla; sin embargo tomó fuerzas para acercarse y verificarlo.

"Vamos, Hermione, serás doctora, es tu momento..." Se daba ánimos.

Su corazón aún latía, dió un respiro de alivio y trató de recordar un hechizo con el cual sanarlo, la imagen de Tonks apareció, y entonces...

-Episkey.- Musitó.

El fluido dejó de emanar, y entonces ella pudo quitar cada cristal con cuidado.

"No fue tan malo como pensaba..." Se dijo internamente.

El moreno tosió líquido de la incubadora y se inclinó de dolor por las numerosas heridas en todo su cuerpo, Hermione se agazapó con verguenza, luego, le ayudó a levantarse y le prestó su túnica para que se abrigara.

"Gracias." Agradeció él, "Me llamo Paul."

-Hermione Granger.-

"Ya lo sé, todos lo sabemos..." Se limpió la cara con la manga de la túnica. "Te ayudaré..."

-¿Cómo es que...?-

Paul ignoró esa pregunta, se volteaba a todos lados como buscando algo.

"Necesito mi varita." Le dijo.

-No creo que la hayan dejado aquí,- Opinó ella. -Ven,-

En el camino de vuelta al campamento armado por ella y su compañero, se preguntaba una y otra vez si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo pues, ese tal Paul era un completo desconocido para ella.

"Si me dio su palabra de ayudarme..."

Cuando llegaron, él se quedó mirando fijamente el montón de rocas.

-Está aquí,- Dijo el castaño de Slytherin.

-¿Eh?- Joseph despertó, se había quedado dormido con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la fría pared.

-¿No entiendes? ¡Han liberado a Paul!-

-Os dije que era mala idea traer a los chicos aquí abajo.-

-Yo fui el que convencí a mi padre... en fin...- Apretaba con rabia ambas varitas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Exclamó la castaña dentro del cuerpo de Draco.

Malfoy se despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, su expresión luego de notar que estaba despierto denotó que no estaba muy contento, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón estaba ruborizado.

-¿Quien diantres eres tú?- Le gritó a Paul, éste se inmutó.

"Atrás" Oyó Hermione dentro de su cabeza. Se alejó dos metros del moreno que acababa de rescatar, e incitó al rubio para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Gruñía él.

-Agáchate,- Le dijo ella calmadamente.

-¿Para qu...?-

El sonido de piedras partiendose en pedazos le interrumpió, las cenizas de lo que antes eran rocas yacían sobre el suelo, junto con un montón de humo.

Todos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que ella agarró rápidamente del brazo a su compañero y echaron a correr pasillo abajo.

-No puede ser que me despierten justo en el medio de un sueño erótico contigo...- Confesó Draco, a lo que ella le miró perpleja.

-No... yo... quise decir...-

-Dime que estábamos en nuestros respectivos cuerpos.-

-Ah... por supuesto que sí...- Balbuceó. "Debería dejar de explorar el cuerpo de Hermione..." Meditó finalmente.

-Cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos no pienso volver a hablarte ni dirigirte la palabra nunca más en mi vida...-

-Eso lo veremos...-

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo?-

-No... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Se contradecía. "La verdad no sé que está pasando conmigo, eres tan linda... me gustas desde siempre... mira que un grupo de científicos locos viene a cambiarnos de cuerpo... nosotros dos..." Él sabía muy bien que le estaba estricamente prohibido mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento, y que había reprimido los fuertes sentimientos que desde niño tiene por la castaña; simplemente tenía que seguir conformándose con hacerse el rudo y molestarla como último consuelo.

-Esta cerradura tiene un sistema muggle que es imposible de abrir con magia,- La sub directora McGonagall se encontraba agachada con un candado que apretaba un par de cadenas.

-Qué listo.- Comentó Flitwitch.

-Y tiene una única llave.- Una voz desconocida para ellos habló desde la oscuridad.

-Creí que Voldemort estaba muerto.- Susurró Lupin.

-No soy Voldemort, ese loquillo está bien muerto y lo saben.- Contestó la voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno! este fin de semana extra-largo me ha dado el tiempo de escribir :)**

**Como pueden ver nos empezamos a meter más en la mente de los personajes, y por fin conocemos al famoso Paul que nombraban tanto anteriormente. Ahora, con respecto a la muerte de Voldy debo decir que más adelante en el fic se explicará cómo fue que murío; me gusta dejarlos con la duda XD**  
><strong>Y AWW notaron el detallito de que Draco dormía en el hombro de Hermione? que tierno!<strong>

**No sé si actualizaré dentro de los próximos dos días, que son los que me quedan de estas mini-vacaciones, pues esperemos que sí :D**

**Como siempre saludos y cariños a mis fieles fans, que han estado muy callatidos en estos últimos capítulos!**

**Os haré un adelanto del próx capítulo a ver si se animan a dejarme un review:**  
><strong>En la próxima oportunidad haré una especie racconto (mirada hacia el pasado) para relatarles a ustedes queridos lectores como fue el sueño de Draco! sii para que disfruten de un poquito de accion :)! Recuerden que el fic es Rate M ujujuj.<strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Perdiendo la cabeza.**

Nos remontamos a la misma noche, una hora atrás.

Draco dentro del inocente y virgen cuerpo de Hermione comenzaba a rendirse ante los brazos de morfeo, apoyando la cabeza en su compañera.

Muy pronto se halló dentro de las fantasías que su cerebro creaba, apareciendo dentro de una habitación relativamente oscura. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue verificar dentro de quién estaba, para caer en cuenta de que al menos en sueños era él mismo.

Sentía agua correr, miró por la ventana: estaba lloviendo, sin embargo se sentía caliente el ambiente; algo que le agrado pues antes de quedarse dormido tenía mucho frío. Era un ambiente bastante pacífico, casi irreal.

Decidió entonces recorrer el lugar, con cautela para disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Había una cama que parecía muy confortable, el piso estaba alfombrado, lo que le hizo notar que estaba sin zapatos ni calcetines; empezó a buscar un espejo, el que encontró a un lado de la cama. Tenía puesto sólo una bata.

Algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

Unos segundos después un olor extraño pero placentero entró en su nariz, era aromático y provenía de una habitación que le faltaba por explorar. Lentamente avanzó hasta ahí, aquella sala estaba extrañamente iluminada, por velas supuso él. Más cerca pudo advertir que se trataba del baño, y de que algo -esperaba que fuera bonito- estaba en la tina, tomando un baño.

-¿Hola?- Espetó, asomado en la puerta.

La criatura bajo las profundidades emergió, Draco se mostró boquiabierto.

-¿Granger?-

-¡Vete de aquí!- Le gritó ésta, avergonzada.

-Pero qué temperamento.- Se apoyó tras la pared.- Definitivamente sí eres Granger.

-¿Qué haces en mí casa?-

-¿Ésta es tu casa?- "Qué bien, veniendo a soñar con la casa de la sabelotodo, ¡Nunca la había visto en mi vida! Debo estar soñando... ¿Qué te pasa, cerebro?"

-Claro que es mi casa, ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría bañándome?- Contestó irónicamente la castaña.

"Si estoy soñando, debería aprovechar..." Pensó impulsivamente "Después de todo es un producto de mi imaginación."

Volvió a asomarse por la puerta, Hermione le miró como echándolo con la mirada mientras que éste dijo:

-Veo que hay espacio para dos.-

-Ya te he dicho que te larges.- Respondió ella secamente.

-Oh, vamos. No seas egoísta, dame un ladito...- Se acercó.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora o te saco a patadas!-

-Éste es mi sueño, asi que dudo que puedas hacer eso, solo tengo que pensar un poquito y...-

La Gryffindor se quedó paralizada como estatua por largos segundos ante un expectante Draco Malfoy. Luego, fijó sus ojos miel en él, sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa, no quieres venir a disfrutar de este baño caliente?-

"¡Funcionó!"

Avanzó, ahora con seguridad, hacia la tina; despojándose velozmente de su bata y tomando asiento.

Sintió una leve y extraña ola de placer cuando su cuerpo tomó contacto con el agua, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Entonces ella lo besó; en ese preciso instante pudo recordar vagamente el beso que accidentalmente dió a Hermione cuando se había quedado dormido en la enfermería, pese a que en esa ocasión besó sus propios labios -ya que cada uno estaba dentro del cuerpo del otro-; solo que éste fue verdaderamente apasionado, como una ola chocando con rabia contra la costa.  
>Comenzó entonces así un tren de besos sin control, algo que hizo pasar el tiempo volando.<p>

Una vez se calmaron las pasiones -Draco tuvo que empujarla con cuidado- ambos tomaron un gran bocanada de aire. Ella, con una cara que denotaba excitación.

-Hagámoslo ya,- Dijo ante la expectación del rubio. -Estoy lista.-

-Wow, wow ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?-

Hermione no pareció hacer caso y precipitadamente se lanzó encima de él, en ese mismo estante se encontró unido a ella; y aunque fuese un sueño se sentía demasiado real.

Segundos después de eso, todo su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse, su vista a nublarse hasta que al recobrar la claridad, vio a un tipo parado en frente del montón de rocas y sintió las mejillas encendidas.

"¡Por la M...!"

Se arrepintió profundamente cuando por accidente reveló lo que estaba soñando, cuando corrian de vuelta a la sala fría; pero, de lo que no se arrepentía, era de haber soñado tamaña cosa.

Golpearon tras ellos la puerta que, aún tambaleante, pudo cerrarse correctamente.

-Tengo miedo,- Habló Hermione con la voz quebradiza.

Él la miró, nunca había visto su cara fruncida de esa manera, era exactamente esa misma mirada que ponía él cuando estaba muerto del terror.

-No te pongas así, es el peor momento...-

Ahora estaba cayendo en cuenta de que repentinamente sus roles habían cambiado, ahora era él quien intentaba mantener la calma, y ella la que perdía los estribos.

Definitivamente estaban actuando el uno como el otro.

-Nos vamos a congelar...- Continuaba la castaña.

El rubio, dentro del femenino cuerpo de su acompañante, empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación intentando buscar algo que los pudiera salvar, o al menos mantener tranquilo el ambiente de pánico que comenzaba a generarse.

-No podemos volver...-

Mientras tanto, el suspenso entre Paul y sus hermanos seguía en el aire.

-Vuelve a tu jaula,- Dijo el castaño, rompiendo el silencio.

"Me han mantenido demasiado tiempo allí, necesitaba tomar aire." Mientras éste oía esa voz suave dentro de su cabeza, el moreno ladeó la cabeza con una mueca que demostraba cierto grado de alegría.

-¿Dónde está Papá?- Mascullaba Joseph.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate ahora!- Gritó McGonagall, apuntando su varita.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para eso,- La voz sonaba muy profunda, era evidente que provenía de un hombre. -Veamos como avanzan en este experimento.-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Se ha ido?- Espetó Flitwitch.

-Todavía puedo sentir su prescencia,- Dijo Lupin.

-¡Nos está usando! ¡Debemos detener todo esto, ahora!- La sub directora había perdido la calma completamente.

-No os sulfuréis, tengo un plan.- Snape habló por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<br>**

**Perdonad toda la demora, en serio, pero ustedes saben que tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela y bueno... ya lo he explicado un montón de veces.  
><strong>

**De todas maneras espero que sigan esperando los capítulos con las mismas ansias y paciencia de siempre, porque yo misma me siento mal por no poder actualizar seguido :C! Además de que hubo un par de cosas que no pude agregar en el cap por falta de tiempo...****  
><strong>

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el siguiente :D como siempre saludos a los fieles fans y sigo insistiendo: dejen sus reviews! no sean tímidos!  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Draco está borracho.**

-¿Qué es esto?- Draco tomó una botella que se encontraba posada sobre una de las estanterías enclenques.

Hermione se inmutó, pareció entrar en una especie de trance nervioso.

Entonces el rubio se aclaró la vista, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a leer la etiqueta; era una botella de ron de hace muchos, quizás demasiados años atrás. Debía admitir que el nunca bebía, aunque su padre quiso incitarlo a ello un par de veces; él bebía a escondidas puesto que declararse un borracho podría perjudicar seriamente su reputación.

"Debería guardarla, por si acaso..." Pensó, mientras admiraba su rostro reflejado en el cristal.

El ambiente comenzaba a helar, se podían apreciar sus respiraciones, el silencio era terrorífico como un silbido.

-Oye...- Intentó hacerla recobrar la razón, le puso una mano en el hombro. -Le has prestado mi túnica al tipo ese... te estás helando... estás dejando que mi cuerpo se congele, más rapido de lo que debería...-

Malfoy agudizó su mirada, notando por primera vez que la habitación estaba extrañamente iluminada por una luz tenue de color azul; y además, del otro lado de la sala había un gran hoyo en la pared, la habían derrumbado.

-¿Qué carajo pasó aquí? ¿Granger, fuiste tú?-

Ella fijó sus ojos en la pared, sin articular palabra alguna; el frío estaba congelándole el cerebro. Finalmente el rubio se quitó su túnica y se la puso, no podía permitir que a su cuerpo le diera hipotermia, para dejarla sentada en un rincón de la sala y dedicarse a explorar a fondo el lugar.

Al otro lado del pasillo, yacía un desmayado castaño, y a su lado, un asustado Joseph permanecía en una poscición sumisa.

-Debo...-

"Si Michael no se entera de esto, te dejaré ir." Le dijo Paul mentalmente, con una mirada totalmente seria.

-Hermano... has perdido los estribos,- Joseph jugaba con sus manos, sin levantar la mirada.

Paul cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza y sonriendo como en un gesto de No sabe lo que dice, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo

-...¿A dónde piensas ir?-

"Lejos, estoy harto de estar aquí abajo." Dio media vuelta. "Pero antes..."

-No me digas que...-

"No podrán detenerme, y lo saben."

-Es muy peligroso, Papá es el único que puede...-

"No me compares con ese pedazo de escoria." Avanzó lentamente unos pasos. "Ni él es capaz de controlarme ahora."

Aquella se estaba convirtiendo en una de las noches más largas para todo Hogwarts, fueron pocos los que pudieron conciliar el sueño, todos estaban a la espera de noticias sobre los alumnos perdidos.

Harry y Ginny, junto a los pocos en pie en la Sala Común de Gryffindor -Ron se había ido a dormir, ya no podía permanecer en pie- no dejaban de mirarse los unos a los otros con evidente preocupación.

-¿Habra muerto?- Habló un Gryffindor ajeno al círculo de amigos de Hermione.

-No seas tan sádico,- Le reprimió Ginny.

-Es demasiado lista como para dejarse morir.- Comentó Harry.

-Si Voldemort está muerto ¿de dónde vinieron esas personas?- Dijo Fred.

-No creo que tengan algún tipo de relación con Voldemort,- Opinó el moreno.

-Si no es Voldemort, es un grupo de científicos locos,- Agregó George en un tono gracioso.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, estoy harto de estar sentado aquí,- Harry se puso de pie.

-No podemos ¿Acaso no escuchaste a la profesora McGonagall?- Dijo Ginny.

-Todas las veces que salvé a mis amigos lo hice faltando a las reglas,- Se defendió él.

-Nosotros estamos contigo,- Hablaron los gemelos al unísono.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Iré a por Ron.-

-Este lugar es de locos.- Comentaba Malfoy, mientras se paseaba por la sala donde encontró un monton de vidrio y sangre en el suelo.

El frío comenzaba a relantizar su cuerpo, que evidentemente de suyo no tenía nada pues todavía no podían solucionar el problema que los había llevado hasta allí. Miró la botella que llevaba en la mano, "¿No se supone que al tomar esto, calienta el cuerpo?" pensó algo irónicamente, "No pierdo nada con intentar..."

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione se vió a sí misma aproximarse hacia ella, con un caminar que denotaba mareo; se paró en frente de ella, y la tomó por los hombros.

-Sabes que, estoy harto de toda esta mierda de los cuerpos cambiados.- Su voz y acento mostraba claramente que estaba ebrio.

Ella parpadeó, la hipotermia la tenía atontada.

-... Soy hermoso ¿Sabes? Creo que me meresco un beso.- Plantó un gran beso en su propia boca, en su mente creía que estaba besando a un espejo.

Tanteando delante suyo, notó que no era un espejo, entonces agarró por la cabeza a Hermione quien por lo congelada que estaba no tuvo mayor reacción.

-Granger...-

-¿Q-Qu-e-e?- La castaña estaba temblando.

-Te tengo mucho cariño... desde hace tiempo.- La abrazó.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, su cerebro estaba demasiado frío como para poder pensar rápido y correctamente. Pero con el abrazo, el frío se disipaba en su cuerpo, por lo que decidió quedarse quieta.

-Hermione... Te amo.-

Permanecieron así por cerca de cinco minutos, cinco largos minutos donde todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, cinco minutos donde los únicos que existían eran ellos.

Finalmente se separaron, Draco sonrió, algo demasiado extraño en él.

-T-Tenem-m-mos q-que s-s-salir de aq-q-uí.- Le dijo ella, tratando fuertemente de sobreponerse al ambiente.

-¿Para qué? Si se está tan bien aquí.-

-D-Drac-co. ¡Estás b-borrach-ch-cho!-

El rubio puso pasó un brazo por su espalda de manera amistosa.

-Ya b-b-basta, v-v-amos.- Con el entrecejo fruncido, Hermione quitó el brazo de su espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- El tono de Malfoy se volvió severo.

-¡N-No! Y-Y-o me largo.-

-No te irías sin mí.- La tomó del brazo.

-N-No p-pued-des quedart-t-e aquí. V-vamos.-

-Nos quedamos aquí, he dicho.-

-¡Q-Que v-v-vamos!- Ella aprovechó que la tenía tomada del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

Él se dejó tirar, y por la gran fuerza ejercida, cayó encima de ella.

Justo en ese momento, alguien emergió de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Hacía bastante tiempo que no actualizaba... y una vez más quisiera recalcar que es por la falta de tiempo; la escuela me exige demasiado, ustedes entienden, estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad!**

**En cuanto a la declaración de Draco, quiero aludir al estado de Hermione, que obviamente justifica el que no respondiera XD  
>Seguramente se estarán preguntando que ha pasado con los profesores, pues decidí ausentarlos en este capítulo, más que nada por la falta de tiempo; trato de que los capitulos no me salgan muy largos pues significaría estar como tres horas escribiendo D:<strong>

**Como siempre saludos y cariños a mis fieles lectores, y quiero seguir insistiendo en que me dejen Review, recuerden: es un gran incentivo para mí! No sean tímidos :c**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Dulces sueños.**

La sonrisa pintada en la cara de Paul era escalofriante, además de que descuidaba el estar bien cubierto pues se le podía ver la zona genital.

-¡Tú!- Exclamó Draco, poniendose en pie.

"Me alegro de encontraros juntos." Le habló psíquicamente.

-¿N-Nos vas a c-curar?- Dijo Hermione.

"Exactamente."

-¿Qué? Espera... ¿Qué?- Farfulló Draco.

-F-finalm-m-mente.- Espetó la Gryffindor.

"Espero que funcione."

-¿Est-t-ás d-dicie-endo q-q-que puede n-n-o res-s-ult-tar?-

"Tranquila, princesa, confía en mí."

-¡Yo no confiaría en alguien que luce así, además... ¿cómo te ha llamado?- Masculló el rubio.

Paul podía comunicarse con más de una persona a la vez, y por alguna razón, a Hermione le recordaba a un cómic que solían vender en una tienda cercana a su casa.

"¿Estás borracho?"

-No, ¡para nada!-

Se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, éste se retorció, intentando safarse, pero no lo logró.

"Que cabello más abundante tienes." Se refirió al cabello de Hermione.

-¡Suéltame, friki!-

Se desmayó.

-¿Q-Q-ué le has hech-ch-cho?- Exclamó la castaña.

"Ordenarle a su cerebro que se pusiera a dormir."

"Era para quitarle lo borracho. Después tendrá resaca." Agregó como repuesta a la estupefacción en la cara de ella.

-S-Solo devuélv-v-venos a n-n-nuestros r-respectiv-vos cuerp-p-pos.-

"Es un proceso delicado, debemos esperar a que él despierte."

-P-pero tú lo dorm-m-iste...-

-Espera... están todos allí,- Harry, Ron y su hermana Ginny, acompañados de los gemelos Fred y George, anduvieron caminando un largo rato por el castillo hasta que dieron con un aula donde se encontraban todos los profesores reunidos.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó Ginny.

-No sé... Harry, dime que trajiste tu capa de invisibilidad.- Habló Ron.

-Claro que... no.-

Los demás se golpearon suavemente la frente con la palma de una mano, mostrando frustración.

-Alguien debe ir por ella, es importante.- Añadió el pelirrojo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada democrática hacia Ginny.

-¿Por qué yo...? El la olvidó.- Articuló ella.

-Eres chica, eres liviana,- Empezó George.

-Lo harías más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros,- Completó Fred.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien.-

Ginny regresó diez minutos más tarde, con dicha capa al hombro.

-Bien ¿Quién entrará?-Dijo George.

-Caben tres personas como máximo, yo, Ron y Ginny iremos. Ustedes vigilen.-

Lo hicieron como indicó Harry, los profesores parecían estar teniendo una conversación bastante seria.

-Esto debe ser comunicado inmediatamente al Ministerio, requiere ayuda mayor.- Decía McGonagall.

-¿Cree usted que eso es mejor que mi plan?- Dijo Snape.

-Propongo que se haga una votación,- Habló Lupin. -Los que estén a favor de la Directora, levanten la mano.

Entre algunos profesores, Ron levantó la mano por debajo de la capa.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces?- Susurró su hermana.

-Lo siento...-

-Ahora, los a favor de Snape... Parece que tenemos un empate...-

-Entonces se harán ambas cosas,- Concluyó el sub director Snape.

Fred y George comenzaron a articular gestos, tratando de decirles a los chicos que alguien se acercaba, y era mejor marcharse.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Joseph?- Le preguntó el niño de aspecto inglés.

-...¡¿Le sucedió algo a...?-

-Paul.- Dijo el chico.

-¿Dónde está Trevor?- Preguntó titubeante el niño asustadizo.

-Lo puso a dormir...-

-Estamos en problemas.- Afirmó el asiático.

-¿N-nos va a m-matar?.- Masculló el de la bufanda en la cabeza.

-No... él nos quiere. A quien quiere matar es a papá.-

"... Y ahora estoy demasiado gastado."

-Creo que lo entiendo,- A Hermione ya se le había pasado el frío, Paul le devolvió la túnica y puso el termostato escondido a una temperatura adecuada. -Bueno... ¿Cómo nos devolverás a nuestros respectivos cuerpos?-

"Es una sorpresa."

-¿Dónde estoy?- Malfoy acababa de despertar, miró a ambos por varios segundos, y poco a poco volvió a la realidad.- ¡Tu! ¿Qué ostias haces aquí?-

"Ya es hora." Paul se puso de pie.

-¿Hora de qué? ¿Qué está pasando?-

Hermione enrojeció levemente ante la desnudez del moreno.

-¿Y por qué estás sin ropa?-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Capítulo un poco corto, como ya se los he repetido un montón de veces, tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo libre..**

**Vemos tres situaciones distintas: Draco y Hermione con el "friki" de Paul. La pandilla de Harry espiando a los profesores, donde nos enteramos un poco de lo que andan tramando. Y un pequeño trozo de Joseph con sus hermanos menores; más adelante veremos que pasa con "Michael" el padre de estos niños -supongo que eso ya lo debieron haber deducido-**

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo que seguiré insistiendo: anímense a comentar!. Ya he recibido a lo menos un comentario, es un avance...**

**Saludos a los fans, y lectores que están ahí, ausentes.. pero están XD igual se los quiere :)**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Hilo Rojo**

"Poneos el uno al frente del otro." Articuló Paul psíquicamente.

Acataron las instrucciones, Draco quiso protestar, pero,asustado ante la mirada amenazadora del moreno, permaneció callado.

"¿Estaís enamorados?"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-No.- Contestó Hermione a secas.

-¿Cómo que no...? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo hermoso que soy?- Espetó su compañero.

-Si... seguro que sí,- Espetó ella con ironía. "El amor es mucho más que pensar que eres lindo..."

"Deben estar enamorados para poder realizar el rito."

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron los dos al unísono.

"El hechizo que mi padre ha puesto sobre vosotros sólo se puede realizar entre dos almas que están unidas por el llamado hilo rojo."

-¿Eso quiere decir que somos...?- Balbuceó Malfoy.

-Almas gemelas.- Dijo la castaña.- Recuerdo haber leído sobre eso alguna vez, pero lo tomé como un cuento de fantasía.

-Y sigue siéndolo, esto debe ser un sueño... sí.-

"Esto es la realidad." Paul dió un pequeño paseo alrededor de la pareja. "Mi padre ha probado este hechizo en varias personas, y sólo ahora ha descubierto la verdad; la única forma de que dos almas se intercambien los cuerpos es que éstas tengan algún tipo de vínculo ancestral."

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Somos totalmente opuestos!- Argumentó el rubio.

-Aún así estás enamorado de mí.- Agregó la Gryffindor.

-... ¿De dónde has sacado eso?-

-Me lo dijiste cuando estabas borracho.-

Él permaneció perplejo, pestañeando para demostrar confusión.

-Y todos sabemos que los niños y los borrachos son los únicos que nunca mienten.- Aprovechó para demostrar su conocimiento del mundo Muggle.

-Está bien... es cierto... pero estoy seguro de que tú sientes lo mismo por mí.- Fijó su mirada al piso.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.-

"Ciertamente, pero ha dado en el clavo." El moreno sonrió amablemente.

-Lo sabía.- Dijo el Slytherin con tono de superioridad.

-No... yo...-

-Estás enamorada de mí, ya no puedes seguir ocultándolo.-

Ella endureció sus puños y frunció el ceño, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

-Hay alguna extraña razón por la que me he sentido atraída hacia tí ultimamente.- Confesó finalmente.

Él sonrió.

"No hay dudas." Comenzó a avanzar fuera de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le detuvo Hermione.

"A buscar a mi hermano. Para poder realizar la conversión."

-¿Le dirán sobre esto al Ministerio de Magia?- Fred comento cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, jadeantes.

-¿Acaso no oíste bien lo que dijeron?- Le reprimió su hermano Ron.

-Lo que me preocupa más es el plan de Snape.- Dijo Harry.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde, debemos dormir.- Opinó Ginny.

-Pero y Hermione...- Intentó protestar su hermano.

-Es seguro que para hoy no saldrá, será mejor que nos acostemos.- Refutó ella con severidad.

-Tranquilo Ron, ella estará bien.- Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Estamos hablando de Hermione, es necesario que lo repita?-

-Los aurores vendrán.- Añadió George.

-No sabemos con lo que estamos lidiando, pero espero que se arregle pronto.- Habló el moreno, finalizando con la conversación.

Draco y Hermione estaban ahora solos, Hermione pareció recordar algo, y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica para sacar una bolsa muy arrugada; Malfoy miró con curiosidad.

-Esos son... ¿los dulces que me envía mamá semanalmente?- Preguntó.

-Sí.- Contestó ella, masticando.

-Eso no... no es justo, ¡Son para mí!- Se los arrancó de la mano de un zarpaso.

-¡Hey!- Intentó recuperarla, y así empezó una pequeña pelea por los dulces; hasta que finalmente, tras bastante forcejeo, logró recuperarlos.

-Al menos aún tengo a Lord Whiskers...- Murmuró el rubio.

-Realmente necesitas madurar...-

Draco soltó una risa.

-¿En serio crees eso? No necesito cambiar, por que veo que así es como te gusta...- Se acercó unos pasos. -Te tengo justo donde te quería -bueno... no exactamente con los cuerpos cambiados- pero te tengo.-

Hermione lo miró desconcertada, diciéndole:

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Todos estos años... ocultando mis sentimientos, sólo por el simple hecho de ser de distintas sociedades, porque a ojos de mi familia y de todo Hogwarts sería una de las cosas más absurdas que hayan visto jamás. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo, y tus amigos creen que estamos juntos... no pienso dejarte ir.-

-P-pero tus padres...-

-No saben nada, creen que esta todo como de costumbre.- Suspiró.- Mira, apenas nos devuelvan nuestros cuerpos...-

-Draco... yo... durante este tiempo he aprendido algunas cosas sobre tí.- Hizo una pausa profunda.- Eres un mujeriego y narcisista... pero me has demostrado que te preocupas por mí -supongo- y no puedo describir lo que siento por tí en estos momentos.-

-Tal vez se aclare cuando todo este lío termine.-

-Sí...-

Silencio.

-Nunca pensé que me pasaría algo así, y menos contigo... has cambiado completamente tu forma de tratarme, se suponía que me odiabas.- Continuó la chica.

-Y que tú a mí también.-

-Los dos hemos cambiado.-

-Ahora que lo pienso... no te he pedido disculpas por todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar en todos estos años.-

-Oh, por Merlín, Draco Malfoy, ¿ahora te quieres disculpar? Definitivamente has perdido los estribos; esto nos ha afectado a ambos, gravemente.-

-Estamos solos, es mi única oportunidad de demostrarte realmente lo que siento, además a veces siento que estos son nuestros últimos días de vida.-

-No seas tan melodramático.-

-Odio al cara rajada y la comadreja, en general a todos tus amigos, también detesto a todos los Muggles, los Sangre Sucia, como tú,- Hermione hizo un gesto de desprecio al oír esa última palabra.- fui criado de esa manera por mis padres. Pero... me enamoré de tí, no debí hacerlo, lo sé. Ahora que estamos metidos en este enorme problema me he dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente enamorado que estoy, que no lo puedo evitar y he tomado estas instancias como una oportunidad de consumar todo esto.-

La castaña no sabía cómo responder, Malfoy, el Mortífago, el chico que se las arreglaba para hacerle la vida imposible a ella y sus amigos estaba ahora en frente suyo declarándosele con toda seguridad en la voz. Para su suerte, Paul hacía su entrada en la habitación, con su hermano rubio tomado de la muñeca.

"Ya estamos aquí, a vuestros lugares."

Sin chistar, ambos se pusieron uno en frente del otro, mientras el moreno parecía reprimir fuertemente a su hermano. Acto seguido, él y Paul tomaron lugar detrás de Draco y Hermione respectivamente, y les extrajeron sus varitas.

"Muy bien, ahora bésense." Les ordenó.

Llevados por las confesiones anteriores, lo hicieron, Hermione comenzó a sentir un poco de asco en un principio, mientras que Draco simplemente dejó su mente en blanco.

Rápidamente y antes de que la pareja se separara, los dos espectadores apuntaron las varitas, entonando un hechizo inaudible para ellos -sólo se oyó la voz del rubio-. El hechizo los envolvió en un gran rayo incoloro que duró un par de minutos en disiparse y acabó con ellos desmayados.

Ya de día, Draco abrió lentamente los ojos, sin poder recordar nada aún; fue varios segundos después que todo se le vino a la mente de un sopetón. Atinó a tocarse el cabello: era liso. Se miró las manos, pudiendo reconocerlas como suyas.

-¡He vuelto a ser yo!- Exclamó a toda boca, despertando a su compañera que yacía a su lado.

Ésta se restregó la cara y miró a Malfoy, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

-Tu... yo...- Farfulló, aún somnolienta.

-¡Todo a vuelto a la normalidad!- Le gritó él.

-Eso puedo ver,- Dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. -Pero... ¿Dónde estamos?-

El lugar donde se encontraban destacaba por sus paredes de ladrillos de adobe, muy gastados y viejos. En frente, una puerta de metal con una pequeña rejilla en ella.

-Es una... ¿cárcel?- Especuló Draco.

-No puede ser...-

-No te preocupes... sea donde sea que estemos, saldremos de aquí,- En un acto de atrevimiento, el Slytherin le tomó la mano.- Tus amigotes y los demás deben estarse preguntando por nosotros, nos encontrarán.

-En serio, todo esto te ha afectado seriamente el cerebro, no dejo de pensarlo. Igualmente sigues siendo un cobarde.-

-Sí, de veras que tengo un grave problema. Mi problema es que te amo.-

-Espero no volverme loca yo también.-

-Tuviste tus momentos,- Se burló Malfoy.

-No sé por qué eso me parece gracioso.- Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tengo el mal presentimiento que esto fue solo el comienzo del experimento de estos tipos locos del mate.-

-Y nos quitaron nuestras varitas.-

-Esperad a que mi padre se entere de esto... saldremos pronto, lo prometo.-

-El cambio de cuerpos nos transformó, tu eres yo, y yo soy tú.-

-En personalidades, se puede decir que tomé una parte de tí... sólo eso.-

-Eso suena jodidamente romántico.-

-No esperaba que tomaras mi mala costumbre de decir malas palabras.-

-Ni tu la costumbre de ser tan sabelotodo y bondadoso.-

-¿Sabelotodo? Eso sí que no.-

-Eso lo veremos...-

Casi instantáneamente, sus labios se juntaron, Draco liberó sus sentimientos con mucha pasión, mostrándose posesivo. Fue en aquel momento cuando Hermione trataba de comprender el lazo que supuestamente sus almas tenían; aunque tal vez solo eran tonterías inventadas, y era el amor sin precedentes el que los unía realmente.

Tal vez el no mentía, tal vez ella estaba cayendo en el mismo hechizo, tal vez el destino decidió juntarlos finalmente.

Sólo si lograban salir de ahí, la Gryffindor podría aclarar los nuevos sentimientos que la invadían.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Uff... cuatro de la mañana aquí, no podía irme a dormir sin antes terminar este maravilloso capítulo!  
><strong>

**Primero que todo decir que espero lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, debo admitir que dude mucho en si devolverles sus respectivos cuerpos ya que es el tema principal del Fic, pero ahora se nos viene otra época especial: el encierro! es verdad que he alargado (y lo pueden notar) la historia mas de lo que tenía previsto, pero es que yo misma no dejo de encantarme con esta parejita y al igual que los "científicos locos" quiero experimentar, *risa perversa*  
>Bueno, mas adelante veremos el famoso plan de Snape y cómo se las arreglan los demás para sacarlos de ahí, va a quedar la escoba! xD<br>**

**Como siempre, saludos a los fieles, hermosos y maravillosos fans, gracias a los que me han dejado Reviews espero lo sigan haciendo pues: Los reviews son el alimento de los Fanfickers!  
>Sé que no soy muy buena a la hora de redactar, se me hace un poco complicado cuando debo referirme a los personajes y además me hace falta un poco más de vocabulario; por eso trato de mejorar cada día y de verdad de verdad espero que aprecien el esfuerzo que hago por impregnarlos de este maravilloso mundo de los Fanfics (bueno.. ya... que me vuelvo poeta) por eso... REVIEEEWSS... VENGAN A MÍ!<strong>**  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Tú, si... tú.**

Se separaron, Draco no podía medir con exactitud la magnitud del acto que acababan de hacer, tampoco Hermione.

-Así que Hilo Rojo... eh?- Espetó el rubio, casi con un tono jocoso.

-Por favor, no dejes que esto se vuelva tonto.- Dijo ella seriamente.

El Slytherin soltó una carcajada.

-No somos niños, Hermione.-

La chica se sonrojó levemente al notar que la llamaba por su nombre.

-Veo que han despertado.- Una voz retumbó en la fría habitación.

-...¡Sácanos de aquí!- Exclamó furiosa Hermione.

Se oyó una carcajada.

-Calmaos, mis preciados experimentos,- Asomó la cara por la rejilla, con una sonrisa aterradora.

Era un hombre, de pelo negro corto y los ojos de un azul brillante, Draco pudo reconocerlo, a lo que dijo:

-¡Tu! ¡Hijo de puta!-

-Parece que los ánimos están un poco alzados por aquí,- Dijo él chistosamente.

En eso, la chica lanzó una impetuosa patada a la puerta, ante la sorpresa de su compañero de celda.

-Wow, calmate,- El ojiazul pareció meditar un poco.- Si os portáis bien, les daré premios.

Pese a aquella advertencia, Hermione comenzó a dar puñetazos.

-¡Sácanos de aquí, maldito enfermo!-

-Si no te calmas, empezaré con la fase más dolorosa ahora mismo.- La amenazó.

-Hermione...- Susurró Malfoy, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, como con miedo de que lo atacase a él.

Ella lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras que Draco la abrazó tímidamente.

-Y no volváis a hacer escándalo...- Finalizó con tono severo el hombre tras la reja.

Era de día en Hogwarts, y los alumnos disfrutaban de un desayuno placentero en el gran comedor. Snape hizo un ruido con la copa, como solía hacerlo Dumbledore, para llamar la atención.

-Atención todos,- Habló con su habitual voz monótona. -Se ha informado al Ministerio de Magia sobre la situación de los alumnos desaparecidos, para que se tomen medidas más extremas en el asunto.

Se oyeron murmullos por todo el salón.

-Además, hoy comenzaremos a llevar a cabo mi plan.-

Más cuchilleo.

-¿De qué se trata?- Gritaron un par de estudiantes.

-Todos os ireís a vuestras respectivas casas, los que esteís en su último año, se les considerará como graduados.-

-¡Eso no es justo!- Bramaban algunos. -No nos pueden dejar sin estudiar, lo necesitamos para convertirnos en grandes magos.-

-No os quedaréis sin estudiar, me temo que el problema no tardará demasiado en resolverse.- Objetó el Director. -Hemos recopilado la información suficiente para que así sea.

-¿Nos devolverán a casa? No quiero dejar a Hermione...- Masculló Ron.

-Nos quedaremos.- Espetó Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensáis desafiar a Snape?- Dijo Ginny.

-Por supuesto,- Contestaron sus hermanos al unísono.

La pelirroja se llevó la palma de la mano hacia su frente.

-No hay caso con ustedes...-

-Ya se parece a Hermione.- Le susurró su hermano Ron a Harry.

-Después del desayuno quiero que cada uno de ustedes prepare sus maletas, partirán a las 11 de la mañana en punto.- Finalizó Snape sin prestar atención a las protestas.

...

Eres ahora Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin -o almenos eso dicen-, varias horas en el futuro. Estás jodidamente triste porque te han encerrado con tu ahora casi-novia Hermione Granger, pero también algo feliz porque la amas demasiado.  
>Te estás muriendo de hambre, y parece que ella también; aunque no puedes serciorarte pues está durmiendo entre tus brazos en este momento. Realmente no sabes por qué lo ha hecho, ya que un par de horas atrás se había mostrado un poco arisca contigo diciendo que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos y quería estar sola; pero la suma frustación que la invadía seguramente sería la razón por la cual luego se te acercó y te pidió que la abrazaras y no la soltaras.<p>

Aunque el ambiente es bastante oscuro y somnoliento, no puedes dormir, pues la preocupación te abruma constantemente. Te sientes con insomnio.

Oyes respirar a Hermione, parece estar disfrutando de su estadía entre tus brazos, sonríes inconsientemente. Numerosas escenas románticas junto a ella se dibujan en tu cabeza, estás loco por ella y comienzas a sentirte aliviado de habérselo confesado, y que ella no te hubiese mandado a freír monos al ártico como esperabas que lo hiciera. La sabelotodo siempre defendía a sus amigos con tanto fervor que si no hubiese sido porque tú los molestabas cada que podías, posiblemente nunca hubiese sentido odio hacia tí, y las cosas marcharían un poco mejor.

Al meditar sobre esto empiezas a preguntarte como es que no te ha golpeado, regañado o algo parecido desde el último tiempo compartido juntos. Tu corazón da saltitos de pensar que finalmente te está correspondiendo tus sentimientos, sin embargo lo deja de hacer al recordar las últimas palabras de la castaña. "No estoy segura de lo que siento, creo que ya te lo he dicho varias veces, Draco." Las chicas son bastante complicadas.

Podría incluso estar jugando contigo, a veces te cuesta creer que se porta bien a tu lado.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Tu mente comienza a quedar completamente en blanco ante la falta de opciones.

Es mejor tratar de conciliar el sueño por enésima vez y dejar de ser Draco.

Eliges ser Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron, Fred y George Weasley, y además capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Ahora te sientes muy enfadada a causa de tus amigos que no quieren escuchar la voz de la razón, decidiendo no hacer caso al Director y haciendo una especie de huelga quedándose sentados sin hacer nada en los sillones de la sala común.

Por más que le rueges que hagan caso, te ignoran, por lo que decides comenzar a empacar tus cosas.

Ya todo listo para llevar, te despides de ellos como si nunca hubieras estado enojada, y esperas que no les suceda algo horrible a manos de Snape.

Mientras vas caminando por los pasillos del Castillo puedes ver como un grupo de profesores corren apresuradamente hacia una sala, acompañados de los Aurores; no se han tardado nada en acudir al llamado de auxilio.  
>Rezas por que todo se acabe dentro de los siguientes días y que los pobres estudiantes desaparecidos vuelvan sanos y salvos, aunque aquello paresca un cuento de fantasía.<p>

Te encuentras con tu amiga Luna Lovegood, la saludas y conversan camino al transporte.

Posteriormente te detienes a pensar en tu amado Harry Potter, cuando ya te encuentras bien comoda en el asiento del último vagón del tren. Te gusta sentarte ahí porque tienes la posibilidad de estar sola y así poder reflexionar con calma dejando que tu mente te lleve a un mundo maravilloso de imaginación infinita.

Como tienes que esperar un buen par de horas sentada ahí sin hacer casi nada, apoyas tu cabeza en el vidrio y te dejas llevar. Pero aquello no te dura demasiado, Luna te ha encontrado y toma asiento junto a tí; el viaje será más largo de lo que esperabas.

Te aburres y pasas a ser Nymphadora Tonks, una Aurora bien distinguida, maga metamorfa que está felizmente casada con Remus Lupin, y además tiene un precioso hijo llamado Teddy.

Luego de saludar románticamente a tu esposo, te dispones a investigar la habitación que te acaban de asignar junto a los demás aurores que te acompañan.

El candado parece muy bien fabricado, y como te han indicado, debe abrirse al estilo Muggle. Te rascas la nuca tratando de descifrar el enigma y te confundes llegando a la conclusión de que fue estúpido que le asignaran a un par de aurores que abrieran un candado al estilo Muggle siendo que son simples magos bien entrenados.

Pese a eso haces tu mejor esfuerzo y comienzas por forzar el candado tirándolo para que se abra. Resulta ser un esfuerzo completamente inútil, te averguenzas de ello al notar que todos te observan.

-Mejor que llaméis a un Muggle.- Dices con tono irónico.

-No los llamamos para que abrierais el candado,- Te contesta McGonagall, la sub directora. -Es para que nos encargemos de las fuerzas del mal.- Oh por Merlín, lo que acaba de decir suena tan poético y a la vez gracioso que dejas salir una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Entonces, a quién llamaron para abrir esto?-

En aquel momento, un chico con un gran sombrero puntiagudo de mago se aparece ante tí, puedes ver que tiene algunas partes visibles de su cabeza sin pelo, como si éste hubiese sido arrancado, además su cara te es familiar.

-¿Paul?- Balbuceas en reacción.

El te sonríe amablemente, te encantas tanto con su sonrisa que te pones en su lugar.

Eres Paul Clarke, hijo de un científico que ha perdido la cabeza, tienes seis hermanos y darías tu vida por salvarles la suya; pero odias a tu padre, y mucho. Lo odias por ser el responsable de tus defectos físicos actuales, más que nada por arruinarte la vida. Deseas con muchas ganas la muerte, estar vivo es un martirio para tí.

Luego de que tu padre te cercenara un brazo en castigo por haberte escapado de tu incubadora, estás nuevamente libre; frente a tus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, has sido convocado por Minerva McGonagall, quien sospecha de tí intensamente.

Será mejor que pienses cuidadosamente sobre tu siguiente movimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa :D<br>**

**Quiero disculparme si los he dejado un poco confundidos ajajaj... es que decidí hacer un cambio radical en el tipo de narrador... ahora se ha convertido en algo asi como un narrador protagonista interactivo (?) creo que un par de personas por aquí reconocerán este tipo de narración (no diré nada para poder detectar fans ... lol), y que quede claro que no quiero plagearlo.. es solo que me gusta demasiado además creo que a ustedes les ha gustado también, espero... (dejenme sus opiniones!)  
><strong>

**Perdónenme por demorarme en actualizar, es que la semana pasada tenía mucho que hacer el fin de semana, pero no os preocupéis porque se acercan las vacaciones de invierno :)!  
><strong>

**Como siempre saludos cálidos a mis faans, les sigo insistiendo que se animen a dejarme reviews porque en serio me hacen muy feliz! vamos... no sean así con su adorada escritora xd  
><strong>

**Si no les gustó la nueva narración háganmelo saber, si? porque mi objetivo es entretenerlos a ustedes!  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.****  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: ¡Ojalá nada de esto hubiese pasado!**

Tu presencia parece provocar desconcierto y miedo en los demás, sabes que no te resta mucho tiempo de vida pues tu padre debe estar tras de tí como un loco y no dudaría en matarte esta vez, así que te abres paso hacia la escotilla que tiene el famoso candado. Lo coges con tu única mano funcional para examinarlo profundamente.

Si la abres, tu padre tendrá el camino armado hacia tí, pondrás en peligro la vida de los presentes ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La cerradura está puesta por ambos lados, por lo que eliges convocar a tu hermano menor desde el otro lado de la escotilla, al parecer hay algo que lo inquieta ¿Será que no tomó de su medicina otra vez? De todas maneras, sientes que algo ha cambiado en él, lamentablemente no lo puedes corroborar ya que no lo puedes ver!

Le pides que abra la cerradura. Él responde negativamente, le es fiel a Michael, tu padre.

Ahora te amenaza con delatarte ante él, se te ha ocurrido una gran idea.

"¿Enserio? No he estado más de dos horas fuera y papá me extraña... será mejor que vuelva. Pero no puedo, la escotilla está cerrada ¡Y es mi única vía de regreso!" Le hablas mentalmente, esperando que pique.

Extrañamente para tí, asiente. Y abre la cerradura.

Posteriormente le pides a uno de tus compañeros que sostenga el candado por tí, para poder ensartar la llave que le robaste a Michael cuando te atrapó in fraganti.

Abres el candado ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, tu hermano levanta la escotilla y puedes ver el cambio en él. Tiene un cuerno en la frente.

No te dejas distraer por su nueva apariencia y rápidamente lo agarras del brazo que estiró para abrirte la escotilla, lo jalas hacia afuera y el "débil gatito" -como lo sueles llamar tú de cariño- cede rápidamente y cae de bruces sobre tus pies.

-Hijo de puta.- Te insulta al verse engañado.

Eres Trevor Clarke, tu padre te ha insertado un cuerno de unicornio que encontró quien sabe donde en la frente, dijo que te ayudaría a canalizar tu magia pero sólo te está haciendo más torpe pues has quedado en ridículo frente a tu hermano mayor; no sólo porque caíste en su trampa, si no, porque también no llevas pantalones ni calzoncillos puestos. Sin embargo puedes apostar que te ves muy tierno con ese jersey largo que para tu suerte te cubre un poco más abajo de la entrepierna.

Además tienes una degeneración en el cerebro que te provoca ataques de deseo sexual incontrolables, y todo eso se lo debes a tu estimado padre, que ve en ti un potencial quizás más alto que el de tu hermano Paul.

Alzas la mirada para verlo ahí, sonriente como siempre. Las demás personas en la sala comienzan a avanzar, mirándote con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué están mirando?- Refunfuñas.

-Él es uno de los alumnos perdidos.- Dice una vieja, la profesora McGonagall.

-Pobresillo.- Exclama otra tipa, una que no puedes reconocer.

¿Personas sintiendo lástima por ti? Eso sí que no lo puedes permitir.

Intentas ponerte en pie, y lentamente lo logras. Al parecer esas personas están muy concentradas en tu entrepierna ahora como para seguir sintiendo lástima.

Dejas salir una sonrisa picarona y pones ambas manos en tus caderas.

-Señor Clarke, será mejor que regrese a su sala común y se ponga la ropa adecuada,- La vieja acomodó sus lentes.- También dese un buen baño...

¿Un baño? Pero si te sientes muy bien con el cuerpo lleno de tierra proveniente de las cavernas, aquel olor que te representaba, aquel olor proveniente del lugar donde naciste y te criaste... tu hogar.

-No, gracias, estoy bien así.- Contestas rápidamente. -Eh, pedazo de mierda, vamos, papá está hecho una furia.

"Me temo que eso no podrá ser." Le oyes decir en tu cabeza.

-Oye... no... no pretendes hacerme dorm...- Oops! parece que has perdido la conciencia.

Tu hermano es un tonto, todavía no entiende que eres más fuerte que él y de ninguna manera podría superarte; ni aunque le pusieran un cuerno en la frente.

Ahora eres Draco Malfoy, y te acaban de dar de comer a través de la escotilla abierta en la puerta de metal que se encuentra en frente tuyo; por otro lado, tu compañera Hermione no ha comido pues aún permanece dormida y tuviste que hacerla a un lado para alimentarte.

Acabas de acordarte de tu peluche, Lord Whiskers, por lo que comienzas a buscarlo frenéticamente en los bolsillos de tu túnica, y en los de la castaña también. Para tu alegría lo encuentras, y lo alzas triunfante para verlo con detenimiento; está en perfecto estado, aunque algo sucio. Es el único recuerdo que tienes de tu infancia, más bien de tu casa, ahora que estás tan alejado de ella...

No te dejas llevar por la nostalgia y te pones serio.

Tu novia... -casi novia- es decir Hermione ha despertado, y lo primero que ve es un plato de pastillas de extraña procedencia junto a un poco de puré de patatas, y un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué... qué es esto?- Espeta inmediatamente.

-Tu almuerzo.- Le contestas seriamente.

-Pero...- Parece que la pobresita todavía no cae en cuenta sobre el lugar donde está.

-Estamos atrapados aquí, amor.- También parece que se te ha salido la útlima palabra, giras la cabeza fuera de su vista, avergonzado.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!- Abre los ojos lo más grande que puede para evidenciar su sorpresa y vuelta a la realidad. -¿Y esto qué es? ¿El almuerzo?-

-Así es.- Uf! al parecer ella ha ignorado tu pequeño descuido, que alivio.

Mientras come mira a Lord Whiskers, y te sonríe.

-Es muy especial para tí, ¿Verdad?-

-...Sí...- Lord Whiskers es un peluche de mucho valor sentimental para tí, pero Hermione también lo es.

Desde luego ella no es un peluche, es una persona, una persona que se ha hecho muy importante en tu vida. No sólo porque ha compartido tus mas íntimos secretos desde que vuestros cuerpos se intercambiaron, también porque has descubierto cuánto la amas y necesitas en verdad.

"Espero o estés actuando así sólo porque soy la única persona cuerda con la que has tenido contacto en los últimos días... Espero que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad nuestra relación siga tan bien como ahora..." Piensas mientras la admiras tragándose una de las pastillas.

¿Pastillas? Hasta ahora no habías considerado el efecto que ellas podrían hacerte... ¡y hacerle a ella! De seguro se las han dado para hacerlos parte de otro horrible experimento.

-Espera... no creo que debas... comerte esas pastillas.-

-¿Tú te las comiste?-

¿Las comiste? ¿Las comiste sin medir las consecuencias? ¡Vaya idiota que eres!

-Sí... pero... me preocupas... no deberías hacerlo.-

Tu interlocutora suelta una risa burlona.

-Ay, por Merlín, Malfoy...- Se acaba el puré de patatas y se pone de pie, avanzando hacia tí. -Ya no eres el cobarde de hace unos días atrás ¿O si?-

-Yo sólo... olvidé... que podrían hacerme mal.-

Volvió a reírse de tí.

-Te odio.-

La miras con una gran marca de interrogacion imaginariamente plasmada en tu cara.

-Te odio por ser un arrogante, vanidoso, que siempre busca como arruinarnos la existencia. Eres tan irritable... Draco Malfoy.-

-¿En serio crees eso? Pues bien, Granger, tú y tu grupito de amigos de mierda podeís irse a la mierda. Todos tan patéticos...- Has tomado de muy mala manera sus palabras. Y es porque te duelen, te duelen como nunca antes ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte todo eso después de que la relación iba viento en popa?

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada, pero te faltó decirme algo.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Acaso olvidaste que soy una Sangre Sucia?-

-Tch...- Desvías la mirada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que había aprendido algunas cosas sobre tí?- Le vuelves a dirigir la mirada. -Puedes ser una buena persona cuando quieres, puedes ser una buena persona cuando haces cosas por tu gente. En el fondo no eres tan malo como demuestras.

-¿Ah si?-

-O es eso, o solo te comportas así porque estás algo harto de todo esto... y quieres que acabe pronto.-

-O tal vez actúo así porque no hay nadie más mirándome, no hay nadie que pueda juzgarme. Mis padres no están aquí para regañarme por ser gentil y amar a una Sangre Sucia.- Pese a haber generalizado, sabes perfectamente que tu Madre te apoya, te apoya desde el momento en el que le confesaste que amabas a Hermione Granger.

Le has tapado la boca a la chica, se ha quedado perpleja ante tus últimas palabras.

-Así que es por tus padres... es por ellos que eres así.-

-Mira, no lo sé... ¿vale? solo soy así y ya.-

-Me gusta más tu lado bueno.-

Bajas la cabeza, estás confundido. Ella te agarra un brazo, específicamente el izquierdo, donde tienes aún grabada la Marca Tenebrosa... habías olvidado que la tenías.

-Eres sólo una víctima, Draco. Te obligaron a matar a Dumbledore.-

-Pero no lo maté...-

-Porque esa vez decidiste por tí mismo.-

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando? Te encuentras incapaz de responder a esas preguntas por lo que en un impulso incontrolable, presionas tus labios con los de Hermione, haciendo fuerza para poder entrar en su boca. Junto con ello llevas tu brazo libre de su mano hacia su mejilla, y la acaricias suavemente, ella parece responder a eso pues abre levemente la boca.

Con ímpetu introduces tu lengua, buscando la suya mientras sientes su respirar y su aliento chocando contra tus dientes. Su mano, sube lentamente por tu brazo, el calor que te invade ante esa acción te llena el cuerpo.

Después de jugar con su lengua ella se separa de tí para tomar un gran respiro, vuestras bocas quedan unidas por un hilo de saliva, tu cara se muestra feliz ante esto.

-Granger...-

-Me llamo Hermione, llámame por mi nombre... por favor.-

-Hermione,-

-¿Si?-

-Te quiero... mucho.-

-Sólo necesitas a alguien que te escuche... que escuche todos esos sentimientos reprimidos.-

-No actués como si fueras mi Madre, sabelotodo.- Frunces el ceño.- ¿Me quieres o no?

-Todavía no lo sé.-

Suspiras.

-Está bien... puedo esperarte... he esperado muchos años.-

Eres Hermione Granger, y tu corazón late a mil por hora porque hace unos minutos fuiste besada. Por eso mismo te sientes muy confundida, Draco Malfoy es un chico que parece tener dos personalidades entrelazadas muy distintas una de la otra ¿O sólo es una buena persona cuando está contigo? ¿Una buena persona porque está empezando a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia tí?

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa :D<strong>

**¡Por fin salí de vacaciones! aunque duran sólo tres semanas pero bueh... todo tiempo vale XD  
><strong>

**Creo que esta fue la primera vez que describo un beso con tanto detalle uhuhuh que orgullo! espero haya sido de su deleite.  
><strong>

**Tengo un pequeño anuncio/idea que hacer... pues estaba pensando por ahí y por allá y pensé que podría crearle un Facebook y/o Blog personal a Trevor! si! el mas carismático de la familia Clarke xd ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido por si quisieran saber más de los Clarke (personalmente es mi personaje favorito de los que he creado asi que...) podrían hacerle preguntas de todo tipo! ¿Qué les parece la idea? dejen sus opiniones en un review... porfiiiiis! Si no comentan le daré un mal final al fic! ya están advertidas xD!  
><strong>

**Como siempre saludos y un cálido abrazo a las fans que leen siempre y mas cariños para las que se molestan en comentar :)  
><strong>

**Con amor para cada una de ustedes -estoy suponiendo que todas las lectoras son mujeres... si no... hacérmelo saber!-, su querida escritora; Nathu.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: No te preocupes, ¡Allá vamos!**

Después de esas tontas escenas romántico-dramáticas que acabas de ver, y de ser una nerd adolescente confundida por estupideces, vuelves a ser Paul Clarke; el mayor de siete chicos -uno de ellos adoptado-. Acabas de mandar a dormir a tu hermano menor, el castaño, quien ahora duerme como un tronco a un lado de la escotilla que él mismo te ayudó a abrir. Le das la cara a tus compañeros y ex-profesores, ellos aún no parecen querer comprender lo sucedido, les dedicas una de tus sonrisas serenas y terroríficas.

"¿A qué esperan? ¡Vayan a por los demás alumnos perdidos!" Les dices, a lo que reaccionan y se abren paso hacia el subterráneo construido por tu maldito Padre.

Algunos le echan una mirada a tu hermano, algo confundidos todavía. Tú te les quedas mirando, intentando darles seguridad.

Una vez todos han entrado, te agachas para admirar a Trevor,

"¿Qué han hecho contigo?"

Tus ganas de deshacerte de tu padre aumentan, al mismo tiempo que recuerdas al resto de tus hermanos ¿Qué otras cosas horribles les pudo haber hecho? Te apoyas sobre una de las paredes, esperando a tu padre.

Ahora eres Harry Potter, te estás escabullendo por los pasillos del castillo junto a tu mejor amigo Ron y sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George; debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Te sientes algo culpable por estar faltándole a la orden del Director, pero ansioso por contribuír a salvar a tu mejor amiga; faltar a las reglas para salvar a los demás es algo que se te da mucho.

El plan marcha muy bien, con el algarabío que acontece se les está haciendo fácil avanzar y llegar hasta la dichosa sala donde vieron a los profesores anteriormente; les toma cerca de una hora hallar la sala.  
>El área parece vacía, y se puede apreciar una escotilla abierta en el suelo que antes no habíais visto; las esperanzas de rescatar a Hermione prevalecen.<p>

Todo bien hasta ahí, cuando véis a una persona agazapada en el suelo al lado de la escotilla, y un tipo que se os cruza en el camino, sonriente.

El tipo os quita la capa de invisibilidad de un zarpaso, tirándola lejos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Oyes una voz en tu cabeza, parece ser él quien te habla.

-Estamos...- Comienzas.

-Estamos buscando a una amiga.- Continúa tu mejor amigo Ron.

"¿Os referís a la chica de pelo castaño como arbusto?"

-Supongo que sí,- Tu amigo se rasca la cabeza.

"Está por allá. Pero yo no iría si fuera ustedes." El chico extraño ladea la cabeza. Su aspecto da mucho miedo.

-¿Los profesores han entrado ya?- Atinas a preguntar.

"Sí."

-¿Quién es ese?- Dice uno de los gemelos, apuntando al chico tirado en el suelo.

"Mi hermano."

-Espera un momento... ¿No es uno de los alumnos perdidos?- Habla el otro gemelo.

"Así es."

-¿Q-Qué le pasó?- Exclama Ron.

"Mi padre."

-Oh no... es ese científico loco ¿Verdad?-

"Supongo que sí."

-Harry... ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?- Te cuestiona tu mejor amigo.

-¿No eras tú el más emocionado? Sé que es peligroso, pero ¿No hemos hecho esta clase de cosas antes?- Contestas con tono severo, tono de liderasgo.

-Sí pero... mira lo que le han hecho al pobre chico... tiene un... ¡¿Un cuerno en la frente?-

-Qué enfermos...- Sueltas sin saber bien por qué.

-¿A tí te ha pasado lo mismo?- Le pregunta el pelirrojo al chico terrorífico.

"Peor. Me ha convertido en un mounstro."

-Esto es cosa seria, Harry...-

-¡Lo sé!- Te llevas una mano a los ojos, restregándotelos. -Yo también tengo miedo, Ron...- ¿Para qué mentir? El terror comenzaba a invadirte mientras llevabas la mirada de un lado a otro entre el chico sobre el suelo y el otro de aspecto escalofriante.

-No quiero ni pensar en la clase de cosas que le han hecho a Hermione...- Dice tu mejor amigo entre dientes.

-¿Estará viva?- Añade Fred.

-¡Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso!- Le grita su hermano gemelo.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- El chico que yacía inconsiente sobre el suelo se despierta, mirando a cada uno de ustedes con el ceño fruncido.

Su hermano el de aspecto que da miedo lo mira, parece que le ha dicho algo.

-¿Con que eso son eh?- Dice el chico castaño del cuerno en la frente, poniéndose en pie. -Llevémoselos a Papá.-

Aquello ha enfurecido al otro chico, pues su mirada cambia radicalmente a medida que se le acerca para mantenerlo lejos tuyo y de tus amigos.

-Sabes que no lo harías, Paul.- El castaño habla con su hermano.

-Avancemos ahora,- Le indicas en voz baja a tu tropa.- Es momento de movernos mientras están distraídos.

-No lo sé, Harry...- Tu mejor amigo está confundido.

-¿Quieres a Hermione?-

-Por supuesto que sí... yo... la amo y lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido.-

-Lo sé desde ayer... en fin. Si la quieres de verdad será mejor que muevas el culo ahora.-

-¿Desde cuándo usas ese vocabulario?-

-Desde ahora, vamos. No pienso dejar a Hermione sola ahí abajo.- Tú y tu equipo empiezan a caminar lentamente hacia la escotilla, el castaño y su hermano parecen no notarlo.

Cuando ya están a un paso de entrar, le echas una última mirada al dúo, Paul -como supones que se llama- te echa un gesto de aprovación y sigue discutiendo.

Con seguridad das otro paso adelante, dos, tres, cuatro más. Acto seguido un grito invade tus oídos, un grito proveniente de la boca de Ron. Él ha sido agarrado por la pierna para impedirle el avance, y quien le ha agarrado la pierna ha sido el tipo del cuerno en la frente.

-¿Creéis que os iba a dejar entrar así de fácil?- Exclamó el atacante.

Eres Hermione Granger una vez más, tienes un extraño presentimiento que no te deja pensar bien, estás algo inquieta. Has dejado de hablar con tu compañero de celda desde que dijo te esperaría para que decidieras cuales son tu sentimientos hacia él, cosa que todavía ronda tu mente pero no lo puedes dejar en claro todavía.

En ningún mundo paralelo te sentirías atraída hacia un chico como él, aunque admites que es guapo, su personalidad... la que usualmente muestra, te ha molestado como nadie nunca lo ha hecho antes; llevándote a recordar el comportamiento irritante y de bravucón para con la persona amada que ha llegado a ser un clásico en las novelas de amor, lo cual no viene siendo el caso exactamente ya que Malfoy se comporta de esa manera con todos a su alrededor, no sólo contigo.

-Prometo cambiar.- Escuchas la voz del susodicho del otro lado de la sala, no muy lejos pues la celda es bastante pequeña.

-No intentes prometer cosas imposibles,- Le respondes. -Te has portado como un auténtico idiota antipático, eso todos lo pueden decir.

-¡Pero no maté al viejo de pacotilla! ¡Tú misma dijiste que era la víctima!- Has logrado sublevar al tipo una vez más.

-Deberías calmarte, y quizás podamos hablar en serio.-

-Lo siento...- Él se peina el pelo con la mano.- Si... si me quieres prometo ser bueno contigo.

Lo miras directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar una pizca de mentira en ellos pero solo ves color gris, un delicioso color gris.

-No puedes obligarme a quererte, Malfoy.-

-¿Quien me asegura eso?- Sonríe maliciosamente, tú das unos pasos atrás, pero al dar uno tu espalda choca contra la pared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**Primero que todo, perdón por la demora, sé que estoy de vacaciones y por ende tengo más tiempo para escribir, pero ustedes saben... cuando uno se atasca...  
><strong>

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capi, sé que siempre todos mis capítulos son relativamente cortos... espero algún día tener la inspiración para hacer un capítulo el doble de largo! por el momento confórmense con esto...  
><strong>

**Creo que ya nos estamos acercando al final.. no estoy muy segura pero como pueden ver están cerca de encontrar a Hermione. Espero eso sí poder llegar a los 30 o 35 capítulos, no me quiero alargar tanto como lo hice con mi Dramione anterior y además parece que escribiré otro más... uff... esta imaginación sin límites a veces no me gusta XD  
><strong>

**Para terminar, una noticia! hice el blog de Trevor, así que os dejo el link aquí:  
><strong>

**Espero que funcione al postearlo aquí...  
><strong>

**Recién estoy comenzando con él y espero poder continuarlo porque probablemente terminaré aburriéndome de él, eso depende de si la gente se motiva...  
><strong>

**Bueno... eso es todo, como siempre saludos a los fans -con quienes quiero seguir insistiendo en que COMENTEN porque en verdad me ayuda eso, no puede ser que sólo tres personas aprox. se animen a comentar... estoy segura que hay mucha mas gente que lee el fic! No les cuesta nada chicas (o chicos...)!  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: ¿Por qué tan serio?**

Eres Ron Weasley, en estos momentos notas unos extraños ojos sobre tí, más bien un ojo -observas que el ojo derecho posee un parche- de color verde brillante, y más abajo una sonrisa amable.  
>Inmediatamente intentas alejarte, pero ves que estás sentado y apoyado sobre una pared por lo que no puedes echarte más hacia atrás.<p>

"Tranquilo, ya estás bien, está todo bien." Te habla el tipo, es en ese momento cuando lo reconoces como el chico que os estaba ayudando a llegar hasta donde tu amiga Hermione.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- Le preguntas, tu voz parece gastada.

"Lo siento, no lo sé."

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-

"El infierno."

El chico hizo un gesto de risa al ver tu reacción, luego repuso:

"En mi casa."

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

"Espero que estén bien, siguieron adelante, van en camino a buscar a tu amiga."

Sientes que todo tu cuerpo te duele, especialmente entre las piernas; comienzas a preguntarte por qué y tu mente te lleva a pensar múltiples cosas horribles.

-¿Qué me pasó? Me duele todo...-

"Peleaste por tu vida... y tu virginidad -supongo que lo eres- ¿O me equivoco?"

-¡¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Me violaron!- Tu corazón empezó a latir fuerte por el terror.

"Se podría decir que sí, pero te salvé." Volvió a sonreír.

-¡Ustedes son unos jodidos enfermos! ¡Me largo de aquí!- Tu rabia se interpuso a tu miedo, te pusiste de pie inmediatamente pero caíste de rodillas inmediatamente pues tus piernas no pudieron sostenerte; soltaste un leve gemido.

"Oops, no puedes." El chico raro extendió una mano para que tomaras de ella, pero en cambio te alejaste gritando:

-No me toques.-

"No te haré nada ¡Yo te salvé!"

-No me importa, quien sabe que pretendes hacerme ahora que me tienes aquí.-

"Estás fuera de peligro, Trevor está atado y con medicina."

-¿Trevor? ¿El tipo que me violó?.- Preguntaste casi con ironía.

Tu salvador asintió con la cabeza.

"Intentó violarme también, pero soy mas fuerte que él." Te dijo mentalmente con total naturalidad.

-Como dije... todos ustedes están locos.-

"No lo culpes, es culpa de nuestro padre."

-Bueno, hum... no me quiero quedar aquí para escuchar una larga historia de familia así que será mejor que me dirija a...-

"Te he dicho que no puedes ¿Acaso no has visto como te has caído?" Su cara se veía llena de preocupación hacia tí. "Tienes que descansar."

-¿Más de lo que ha he descansado? No, yo me largo, punto.- Comenzaste a cojear pero a avanzar de igual manera, lamentablemente chocaste con algo invisible que te impidió continuar y volviste a caer.

"Usted no se irá hasta que se haya recuperado." Volteaste para ver la intimidante cara del chico que, con sus ojos color jade, te observaba frunciendo el ceño.

Podías sentir como un extraña aura emanaba de él, su presencia se hacía cada vez mas pesada, tan pesada que te provocaba un dolor en el pecho.

"¿Pero quién diablos es este tipo? ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo hace todo eso?" Te preguntas internamente mientras sucumbes hacia su fuerte autoridad.

Hasta ese momento no habías notado su deplorable aspecto, pudiste ver que evidentemente le faltaba un brazo y varias partes de su cabello no estaban, pareciera que se las ubieran arrancado limpiamente; después de ver el prominente corte que cruzaba su cuello de manera horizontal, y que además estaba pobremente cocido, no quisiste mirarlo más.

Después de aquella interrupcción que no sabes de dónde vino, vuelves a ser Hermione. Estás en una poscición bastante incómoda, te estás dejando llevar por la pasión que los besos del Príncipe de Slytherin te dan; uno tras otro absorbiendo todo tu ser sin clemencia.

Él se detiene unos segundos para respirar, lo cual aprovechas para mirar su expresión, una expresión bastante seria y sin sentimiento alguno ¿Cómo se supone que descifrarás sus más profundos sentimientos así? ¿Si él no parece querer revelar ninguno y simplemente te devora como si no hubiese mañana? Su cara sin sentimientos te rompía el corazón.

Después de tomar un largo respiro, se inclinó para continuar con su labor, pero lo detuviste abruptamente girando tu cabeza de manera que sus dulces labios chocaran con tu esponjoso cabello castaño. Draco pareció tomar la indirecta y optó por olerte el cabello ya que estaba tan cerca de su nariz, para posteriormente dejar salir un suspiro de admiración.

-Insensible.- Le escupes a la cara luego de él alejarse unos centímetros. -¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una muñeca?

-No... yo... solo...-

-No digas más.- Plantas la mirada al frío suelo.

-No pude controlarme... yo...-

-¡No es eso! ¿No te has mirado al espejo ultimamente? Con esa mirada pareciera que quisieras matarme.- Decides decirle todo de forma directa.- Matarme en el mal sentido.

El rubio suelta una carcajada que te hace enojar aun más.

-Lo siento, no tengo otra cara.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sé que sí la tienes.-

-¿Quieres verme feliz o...?-

-Solo quisiera que me demostraras en serio que me quieres.-

-Por qué... ¿Tú me quieres?-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no estoy segura! ¿No crees que deberías ayudarme un poco con eso?- Te maldices a tí misma por aquella última frase, tal vez sonó demasiado sugestiva...

Y así fue, puedes comprobar en la nueva expresión del Slytherin quien sonríe de forma pícara.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a decidir?- Agregó sin quitarse esa estúpida mueca del rostro.

-Sí... pero...- Admitiste con las mejillas rojas.- No me gusta esa cara que pones cuando me besas.

La sonrisa picarona se desdibujó para dar paso a su cara serena de siempre, la que tanto odias.

-Está bien, intentaré sonreír.- Cerró los ojos y mostró los dientes, ese fue su primer intento; bastante malo a tu parecer, ahora parecía que quisiera violarte.

Ese pensamiento te hizo reír por un momento. Él al oírte dejó ese intento inmediatamente.

-Ahora pareces un violador.- Te burlas, logrando que él frunciese el entrecejo.

-No acostumbro reirme...- Se defiende.

-Cuando estábamos acampando tu cara no se veía tan fea.-

La ofensa caló directamente en Draco, como pudiste apreciar en su reacción.

-Si no te gusta pues no la mires.- Contestó arrastrando las palabras como usualmente lo hace, últimamente has advertido que sólo lo hace cuando está bastante enojado contigo.

-Perdóname, pero no puedo evitar mirarla algunas veces.-

El rubio tomó eso como una especie de cumplido, poniéndose algo ruborizado.

Aquello que acababas de decir era completamente cierto, había algo en su cara que te atraía profundamente y no sabías cómo ni por qué.

-Esa cara me gusta más.-

-¿Cúal?- Preguntó, como si acabase de descifrar la respuesta correcta para un concurso de la lotería.

-Tu cara de bobo con la piel roja como un tomate.-

Malfoy no pudo evitar ruborizarse más ante tu respuesta, y trató de esconderse bajo su túnica.

-Así te ves mejor.-

Era claro que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír ni tampoco a recibir cumplidos, o ¿sólo se ruborizaba por que esos cumplidos venían de ti? Sabías que se rumoreaba que Draco tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres y que todas las de Slytherin estaban locas con él cerca, probablemente ya había recibido un montón de cumplidos anteriormente. ¿Siquiera es Virgen? ante esa pregunta tu misma te pones algo roja y sacudes la cabeza para quitarte el pensamiento de la cabeza.

Eres Fred Weasley, en este momento estás muy preocupado por tu hermano Ron Weasley, quien fue dejado atrás para poder ingresar sin problemas al lugar donde te encuentras ahora: una extraña caverna escalofriante cuya estructura simula un castillo abandonado. Tu hermano gemelo va casi pegado a tí, corriendo como condenado, los tres -tú, tu hermano y un amigo llamado Harry Potter- estáis en búsqueda de una chica.

Váis caminando por un gran pasillo muy largo, sólo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas pegadas a ambos lados de las paredes. De pronto chocáis con un gran bulto de piedras que bloquean el camino, Harry se acerca más para examinar dichas piedras.

-No creo que haya manera de pasar a través.- Concluye.

-¿Hermione estará del otro lado?- Espetas.

-Espero que no.- Contesta el moreno.-Pero parece que las piedras fueron puestas aquí, abajo hay mucha gravilla.

-O sea que no fue un derrumbe...- Dice tu hermano gemelo George.

-Pero si es así, ¡Las podemos quitar!- Dices tú, sacando tu varita y apuntandola hacia el montón de rocas. -A un lado, Harry.

Recitas el hechizo "Bombarda" tan fuerte como puedes, logrando que una gran explosión culmine en el lugar que apuntaste.

Para tu alivio, funciona, y ahora podéis seguir avanzando, lo cual rápidamente hacen antes de que los descubran. Continuan y continuan caminando por mucho tiempo hasta dar con una sala que tiene la puerta tirada por los suelos, sin pensarlo se adentran para poder ver una especie de ataúd pegado a una de las paredes, además de un frío penetrante. Justo arriba del ataúd hay un orificio bastante grande como para que una persona de altura normal pasase a través, te asomas para ver que hay al otro lado y te encuentras con muchos cristales rotos en el suelo, bañados en un extraño líquido transparente.

-¿Pero qué ostias trae este lugar?- Exclamas.

-Son científicos locos, Fred,- Apunta tu hermano gemelo como haciéndolo obvio.

-Hermione no está aquí, movámonos, no tenemos tiempo de turistear.- Dice Harry.

Os devolvéis para tomar otro gran pasillo extraño, no tan largo, al final véis una puerta que tiene la palabra "Laboratorio" grabada en ella.

-¿No creéis que es demasiado raro que no nos hayan visto todavía?- Comenta George.

-Pues sí...- Hablas.

-Algo deben estar haciendo,- Añade Harry.

-Espero que no lo estén haciendo allí.- Señalas la puerta.

-Estén preparados.- El líder del grupo pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, mientras todos tienen sus varitas en sus manos, listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para que lo saboreen uhuhuh xd  
><strong>

**No sé si pueda actualizar de nuevo antes de terminar las vacaciones (esta es mi última semana! :c) pero de que actualizaré, lo haré así que no se preocupen.  
><strong>

**Estoy un poco apuradita ahora así que no les diré mucho más, recuerden que le he hecho un blog personal a Trevor y pueden hacerle la pregunta que quieran! en el blog están las instrucciones (link en el comentario del capi anterior)  
><strong>

**Como siempre saludos cordiales a los fans, espero que les guste en serio esto porque lo escribo para SU entretenimiento! (mío igual...) y porfiss ya me estoy cansando de rogarles que comenten...  
><strong>

**Con amor y dedicación, Nathu.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Lo admito, me gustas.**

Harry ha abierto la puerta lo suficiente como para ver toda la sala que se encuentra al otro lado, tú y tu hermano se ponen en posición de combate inmediatamente. En la habitación hay tres niños, uno con el cabello largo y negro, otro con unas prominentes cejas negras, y el último tiene una bufanda de Hufflepuf en la cabeza; todos ellos están vestidos con uniformes de Hogwarts.

-Creo que son los alumnos perdidos... bueno, algunos de ellos.- Le susurras a tu hermano gemelo.

-Así parece,- Contesta él.

Los niños permanecen en lo suyo, no parece que hayan notado vuestra presencia, por lo que pueden observar, miran detenidamente una pipeta, ustedes no pueden ver lo que ésta contiene aún.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Le dice tu hermano Fred a Harry.

-Muy callados, no sabemos de qué son capaces... seguramente ya los han convertido en máquinas de matar, como al otro chico.- Contesta el líder del grupo.

De pronto, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el niño de las grandes cejas alza la mirada. Los han descubierto. Con él, los demás os observan también.

-Intrusos.- Habla el de aspecto asiático.

El cejudo, da unos pasos adelante para encontrarse cara a cara con ustedes; mientras el asiático lo imita y el otro se esconde detrás de ambos. Los dos que se encuentran a la cabeza sacan sus varitas, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Ahora el moreno, que parece llevar el liderazgo, da el primer paso lanzando un desmaio. Tu equipo logra esquivarlo, pero no se esperaron lo que vendría después; el chico, inmediatamente luego de atacar con el hechizo, arremete a golpes. Son golpes bien premeditados, dignos de un samurai... o kung fu, no sabes sobre esas cosas así que lo dejas así; podrías esperar eso del niño asiático, no obstante, viniendo de él se veía extraño.

Por supuesto, son tan geniales que se les es casi imposible de evitar. Harry recibe una fuerte patada en una pierna, haciéndolo caer forzosamente. Decides contraatacar de la misma forma, aunque obviamente no sabes nada de kung fu. Tiras una patada que sale más bien como un intento de aplastar al niño con la planta de tu pie, aprovechando la instancia de un ataque inminente sobre Fred.

Para tu asombro, tu ataque da resultado, llegándole en el pecho -sobrepasas su altura con creces-. Eso fue un puntapié directo en las costillas.

El niño se queja, encorvándose al mismo tiempo que se lleva una mano al lugar donde lo golpeaste, además de dedicarte una mirada fulminante.

En ese mismo instante sientes como algo te atraviesa el torso, de manera horizontal. Tu cuerpo cede ante ese dolor, ahora estás en el suelo, sólo con la habilidad de ver a tu atacante. El asiático sostiene una espada característica de Japón, una katana sucia con sangre, tu sangre.

Eres Ron Weasley una vez más, esta vez te sientes más relajado. Estás sentado apoyado en la pared como en un principio, y se te ha ocurrido una pregunta para el chico a tu lado.

-¿Por qué no hablas... con tu voz?-

"No puedo, me cortaron las cuerdas vocales y después las removieron."

-¿Te las sacaron? ¿Por qué?- Intentaste que tu compasión y sorpresa no se dejase ver.

"Ya había perdido el habla en ese entonces. Caí en un choque emocional cuando mi padre me encerró en una jaula con un licántropo."

-... ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso?- Definitivamente todos ellos estaban locos de remate.

"Me sacó de ahí después de un corto periodo de tiempo, justo después de ver como me arrancaba la oreja de un mordisco."

-Entoces eres... ¿un licántropo?-

"Sí. Pero no te preocupes, me aseguro de tomar mi medicina."

-Parece que tu padre inventó medicinas para todas las estupideces que les hizo.-

"Así es, en verdad nos quiere... eso dice él, pero no le creo."

-Yo tampoco le creería.-

"Por cierto... soy Paul, Paul Clarke. Creo que no hemos tenido el tiempo de..." Se detiene abruptamente, poniéndose en pie. "Él viene."

-¿Quién?- Tu voz sonó mucho más asustada de lo que esperabas.

"Michael. Mi padre."

¿El monarca de este séquito de enfermos pseudo-máquinas asesinas? Oh no, estás en graves problemas.

"Escóndete." Te empuja hacia un armario viejo, y, sin pensarlo te adentras en él con el corazón en la garganta.

Dentro del armario sólo hay ropa vieja, muy polvorienta; decides no intentar ahondar en los cachivaches que puedes divisar a media luz.

-Te has vuelto a escapar.- Oyes la voz de un hombre, muy ronca.

Lamentablemente no puedes oír a Paul, ya que no está redirigiendo sus palabras hacia tu cabeza.

-Ya me has causado suficientes problemas, te mataré,-

Después de esas palabras, escuchas un fuerte golpe sobre la puerta del closet , que te hace saltar del terror.

"Dile... dile a mis hermanos que los amo."

¿Se está despidiendo? ¿¡Se va a dejar matar! Pero si es tan poderoso, te lo había demostrado hacía un momento.

"No te pongas triste, yo ya no quería vivir más en estas condiciones de todas maneras. Mi cuerpo ya no sirve."

"¡No digas eso! ¡No puedes rendirte!" Piensas como si el pudiese escucharte.

"Soy miserable..."

-¿Papá?- Otra voz irrumpe en la habitación, una voz que no reconoces. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

La presión sobre la puerta se detiene.

-Teniendo un poco de tiempo de caridad con tu hermano,- Responde el hombre.

-¿Y ese cuchillo?-

La situación se volvía peligrosa.

-No me digas que... ¿¡Lo estás castigando otra vez! Es suficiente, papi... sigo creyendo que deberías dejarlo libre. Al menos dentro de la casa.-

-No te atrevas a cuestionar mis desciciones.-

Ahora un quejido.

-P-Paul.- La voz del hombre suena adolorida. -C-Como te atreves...- Un sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo.

-¿¡Que le hiciste!- Pregunta la voz que no reconoces.

"Sal de aquí, aprovecha." Te habla Paul, e inmediatamente abres la puerta.

Ves a un chico con el cabello rapado y una bendita en la frente, quien te mira con asombro.

-¿Quien es él?- Ves como Paul le lanza una mirada escalofriante al chico, quien se queda plantado en el lugar sin articular una palabra más.

"Ve, ve a buscar a tu amiga."

Corres fuera de la habitación,sin saber bien a donde ir. Al salir puedes ver que te encuentras frente a varias puertas todas idénticas y con unos carteles en ellas, al parecer son las habitaciones de los demás niños; estás muy apurado en este momento como para detenerte a leerlos. Avanzas por la única vía para llegar a una sala que simula una cocina y un comedor al mismo tiempo, de ese lugar salen varios otros pasillos más.

Ahora, eres Trevor Clarke por segunda vez. Te encuentras atado de todas las extremidades a tu cama y no puedes zafarte por más que lo intentes, sientes un profundo desprecio hacia el que te puso ahí; tu hermano mayor Paul Clarke.

Pasa otra media hora en la que continúas luchando por desprenderte de esas ataduras, hasta que sientes alguien entrar por la puerta, es el susodicho.

-¿Viniste a ajustarme las ataduras?- Le dices.

Sin contestarte nada, comienza a liberarte con suma delicadeza. Una vez libre, te apoyas sentado sobre la cama.

"Salgamos de aquí." Te dice con la mirada más serena que hayas visto jamás.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejar a Papá?- Escupes.

"Sé que no quieres, pero creo que puedo convencerte." Te sonríe.

-No hay manera en el mundo que puedas hacer eso.- Frunces el ceño.

"Tal vez... Entonces será mejor que te lleve a la fuerza." Te toma del brazo fuertemente, en este momento maldices a tu Padre por haberle dado tanto poder.

Seguidamente te arrastra en el suelo camino a la puerta en contra de tu voluntad, intentas canalizar tu magia con el cuerno en tu frente pero algo malo sucede. Un dolor punzante te ataca en ese mismo lugar, es tan fuerte que crees que te desmayarás. ¡No! No puedes desmayarte ahora, has domido mucho por el día como para dejar que ocurra de nuevo.

El soltar aullidos de dolor se te hace imposible, llamando la atención del que te lleva.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Te pregunta.

-Algo... algo anda mal con mi cuerno.-

"Sabía que era mala idea."

-A... ayúda...me...- Parece que no eres capaz de sostener el dolor, te desmayas.

Para ser Draco Malfoy debes ser arrogante, altivo, narcisista y por sobre todo odiar a los Sangre Sucia; algo que no estás haciendo ahora pues has puesto todo eso a un lado para tener a la mujer que amas de verdad.

-S-sabes que si me sonrojo es porque...-

-De verdad estás enamorado de mí. Nunca te has sonrojado con nadie más ¿Me equivoco?- Te interrumpe ella.

Asientes con la cabeza.

Ella ríe.

-¡No te burles!-

-Lo siento...-

-De todas maneras te ves hermosa cuando te burlas... ¿Recuerdas cuando me golpeaste?-

Volvió a reír.

-Sí.-

-No fue un golpe tan malo después de todo.-

-Draco Malfoy, ¿con que flirteando conmigo otra vez?- Pone sus hermosas manos en ambas caderas.

-Solo quiero demostrarte...-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero sabes que yo no soy como las otras chicas.-

-Por eso me enamoré de tí.-

La has dejado callada por un buen rato.

-Acepta que te gusto, Granger -digo, Hermione-.-

-Eres guapo, y el chico que todas desearían tener -al menos las de Slytherin-.- No pudiste evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación.- Se supone que debería odiarte.- Al menos es sincera. -Sin embargo hay una parte de tí que me atrae mucho.- Tu corazón da un salto, no puedes evitarlo y la abrazas fuertemente.

-Sostén ese sentimiento.- Le susurras al oído.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo...- Te contesta, sintiéndose confortable entre tus brazos.

-Te amo, Hermione Granger.- Por fin encontraste el momento perfecto para decírselo. -Y te lo juro, por mi Madre, que si me aceptas seré el mejor novio que jamás hallas tenido.

-Pero seguirás actuando como un idiota ante los demás, eso seguro.-

-Si tu no lo quieres así, no lo haré. Sabes que soy tuyo.- Algo estaba raro contigo, simplemente le acababas de declarar todo tu amor a Hermione, de la manera que menos esperabas.

Por otro lado podrías apostar que ella estaba roja como un tomate luego de escucharte decir eso, así que rompiste el abrazo para comprobarlo.

Evidentemente sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, no como esperabas, pero lo estaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**Aquí os traigo el último capítulo antes de entrar de nuevo a clases después de unas merecidas vacaciones! personalmente me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo; Draco se muestra tan romántico... XD**

**No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en cuanto al blog de Trevor lo actualizaré algún día (aunque casi nadie lo tome en cuenta)... se me está haciendo un poco difícil pero no se preocupen, no me rendire!**  
><strong>No olviden de dejarme un comentario, ya que lo considero como un regalo de los Dioses!<strong>

**Y para terminar como siempre un cálido saludo y abrazo a las fans!**

**Con amor, y mucha dedicación, Nathu.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Hambre.**

((Advertencia: Contenido Sexual Explícito!))

Vuelves a tomar el control de George Weasley, quien acaba de despertar. Lo primero que atinas a hacer es mirarte el estómago, para tu sorpresa, está vendado. Miras a tu alrededor, estás en una cama; al lado tuyo está tu hermano gemelo, también en una cama, y durmiendo profundamente.

¿Qué diablos es este lugar? Es lo primero que piensas, antes de escuchar hablar a una voz dulce.

-Por fin ha despertado.- Giras tu cabeza a la fuente de la voz. ¡Es la enfermera Pomfrey!

-¿Señora Pomfrey?- Atinas a articular. -¿Qué... cómo llegamos aquí?...

-Gracias al excelente trabajo del profesorado.- Fue la única respuesta que obtuviste.

-Y... ¿Dónde está Harry?-

-Rescatando a la señorita Granger.-

No te queda otra que permanecer acostado, ni se te ocurre intentar levantarte ya que con solo erguirte un poco un dolor punzante ataca tu herida, y la enfermera te mataría si te levantaras sin su permiso.

En otro lugar, está el trío de hermanos que te tiene en ese estado, teniendo una conversación con la sub directora Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Le sigo diciendo que no queremos volver!- Habla el niño asiático de Gryffindor.

-Les voy a quitar puntos a sus Casas si continúan con esa actitud de rebeldía.-

-Pff... hágalo. Vámonos.- Les hizo una señal.

-...Pero ¿A dónde vamos?- Dijo el niño de la bufanda en la cabeza.

-¡Ustedes no se pueden ir a ninguna parte!- La paciencia de la profesora había llegado a su límite.

-Es una lástima que hayan irrumpido en Casa.-

-¡Era una misión de rescate, los rescatamos!-

-¿Es que todavía no entienden?- Comenzó el asiático.

-Somos una nueva generación de Magos.- Agregó el británico.

-Genéticamente alterados...- Irrumpió el pequeño de Hufflepuff en voz muy baja, recibiendo un manotazo en la cabeza por parte del cejudo.

-Somos hijos del gran Michael Clarke.-

-¡Dei! ¡Te dije que no...!- El Inglés lo reprimió.

-No hay vuelta atrás, Jake, ya nos descubrieron.-

-Ahora puedo adivinar que vuestros supuestos padres eran falsos.- McGonagall se puso más seria que nunca.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- Exclamó el asustadizo.

Inmediatamente, Dei, el asiático, sacó su varita apuntando a la sub directora. Sin esperar reacción, lanzó un hechizo inaudible para los presentes, saltando una gran nube de humo de la punta de la varita.

Luego de eso, desaparecieron.

Eres Nicolás Clarke, estás junto a tu hermano Joseph Clarke, frente a un cuerpo agonizante. Es el cuerpo de tu padre.

-No puedo creer que un... un... no lo recuerdo -lo haya derrotado.- Dice vagamente Joseph.

-Él se entrenó para las ciencias, no para pelear contra otros magos.- Comentas. -Se arriesgó demasiado...

-Se va a poner bien ¿verdad?-

-No...- Pones una mano en su espalda.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar puede caerse en cualquier momento.

-No, quiero morir junto a él.-

-¿Estás loco?-

-Ya no quiero... no quiero seguir si él ya no está.-

-No te pongas así, tenemos mucho por vivir todavía.-

-Yo...-

Lo tomas del brazo y lo arrastras pasillo arriba. Camináis por cerca de una hora por el inmenso lugar, hasta que os encontráis con un par de personas que se les son familiares.

-¿Paul?- Joseph levanta la cabeza.

El moreno lleva a un desmayado Trevor a cuestas. Estaban cerca de la escotilla principal.

"Chicos." Contesta Paul, voltéandose ligeramente.

-Tu también... ¿vas a escapar?-

"¿Vais a escapar? Me alegro. Este lugar está hecho un completo desastre."

-Sí... nos vamos, pero no sé bien a dónde se supone que tenemos que ir.-

"Esperad... ¿Liberaron a los Prisioneros?"

-Oh...-

"Cuiden a Trevor por mí, yo puedo abrir las celdas más rápido." Deja caer suavemente a tu hermano castaño, Joseph lo agarra con firmeza.

Acto seguido, Paul comienza a correr a todo lo que dan sus piernas.

Ahora eres la sabelotodo Hermione Granger, tú y tu compañero de celda estáis muy hambrientos pues no les han dado de comer en un buen periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo, tenéis la esperanza en alto pues hace un par de horas atrás tu mejor amigo Harry ha hablado a través de la puerta, diciéndote que te sacará de ahí pronto.

No tienes idea de lo que está aconteciendo allá afuera, pero algo es seguro: han venido a rescatarlos. Y no sólo Harry.

-Entonces somos novios.- La voz de Malfoy sonó muy baja, más baja de lo normal; ladeó la cabeza para decirte aquello.

-Sí.-

Tu interlocutor te sonríe -más bien hace un esbozo de una sonrisa- al mismo tiempo que abre sus brazos para recibirte. Llevada por el abrazo también lo besas, de una forma muy tímida y tierna pues no estás acostumbrada a hacerlo; él responde apasionadamente y sin dejarte respirar por un largo rato, explorando cada centímetro de tu boca, marcando territorio. Mientras continúa besándote sus manos bajan de tu cintura a tu trasero, apretándolo suavemente. Das un salto y rompes inmediatamente el beso, con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!- Le gritas.

-Probando mi nuevo modelito.- Te contesta el en tono de broma.

-No estoy bromeando, Draco.-

-Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas.-

Sueltas un suspiro.

-Hermione, estamos encerrados, estoy muriéndome de hambre... parece que al cara rajada ya lo atraparon.-

-Hay que tener fe.-

-¡Me siento como si estuviera a punto de morir!-

-Al parecer no estás tan mal como dices... si tienes ánimos para gritar así...-

-Ah es que no entiendes... estoy... tengo...-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Estoy...- Su cara se estaba volviendo roja como la tuya hace un momento.

-Dime...-

-No... no puedo...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hace mucho tiempo que... yo... estoy caliente.- Cerró los ojos de un golpe al decir esa última frase.

-¿Que tienes calor?-

-Que inocente eres...- Se burló.

Un fuego invadió todo tu cuerpo, mostrándose especialmente en tus mejillas.

-Ni se te ocurra... no vamos a...-

-¿Que tenemos que perder? Digo... estamos aqui... quien sabe si sobreviviremos a esto.-

-No me convencerás.- ¿Tener sexo con Malfoy? Ni en sueños, aunque ya estuvieran dentro de una relacion amorosa... tu... no...

-Yo no lo creo.- Otra vez ese tono contigo, era la segunda vez que lo usaba, y maldición que te gustaba ese tono.

Luego de decir aquello se te acercó peligrosamente, llevando una mano a tu mejilla y acariciándola; para luego robarte un gran beso que te hizo poner la piel de gallina.

-Draco... no... lo haré.- Dices entre el beso, notando que la boca del Slytherin sonrié al escuchar esas palabras.

-Tengo mucha hambre...- Continúa aquel tono mientras baja hacia tu cuello, dejando algunos besos e incluso dando algunas lamidas.

-¡Pervertido!- Te vuelves a separar de él de golpe.

-Soy tu novio.- Esa estúpida y sexy ronrisa otra vez, sabía cómo usarla.

Te atrapó entre tus brazos, y esta vez se aseguró de que no pudieras escapar. Continuó con su comportamiento perverso, mordiendo con cuidado tus clavículas, enviando una especie de sensasión electrica a tu cuerpo. Desde luego que no estabas para nada acostumbrada a este tipo de situación, no por eso te ibas a dejar llevar tampoco. Tu novio parecía estar buscando algún tipo de reaccion de tu parte, por lo que puso una mano sobre tu muslo para acariciarla; para tu mala suerte, llevas una falda que está a unos pocos centímetros mas arríba de tus rodillas.

-Eres virgen ¿O me equivoco?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

Él ríe de una manera adorable.

-...Lo siento, es obvio que una señorita como tu es Virgen.-

Su mano continúa subiendo hasta llegar al punto donde esta tu ropa interior, dejas salir un sonido de advertencia. La otra mano viaja peligrosa y lentamente por debajo de tu camisa al mismo tiempo que te besa en la boca para tenerte quieta.

No puedes dejar que esto vaya más lejos.

-Ya... detente...-

-No podría...- Juega con el elástico de tus panties, haces un esfuerzo para quitarle la mano pero no eres tan fuerte como él.

Deja de hacer eso eventualmente para tener la oportunidad de desabotonarte la camisa, abres la boca para protestar pero él te la sella con otro beso fogoso.

Ya está has quedado sin camisa al frente de él; cruzas los brazos al rededor de tu torso para taparte como puedes, y das unos pasos atrás.

-No te ocultes, amor. Prometo que no te haré nada que no te guste.-

-¡Esto no me gusta!- El ignora esas palabras, y comienza a desabotonarse su camisa para quitarsela de la forma más sensual posible; para tu deleite. -Vas a ensuciar la camisa así, el suelo...

-Eso no importa ahora.- Da unos rápidos pasos hacia tí, para posar las manos en tu espalda, buscando desabrocharte el sostén de alguna manera.

Su torso desnudo se sentía cálido y suave, no pudiste evitar dejarte llevar por ese hermoso aroma que, extrañamente, y pese a la situación de encierro, no se había disipado.

Finalmente Draco logra desabrochar la prenda, moviendo los dedos lentamente para hacerlo. Sin embargo, tienes miedo y no separas los brazos. Para calmarte, el susodicho deja un tren de besos bajando desde tus hombros hasta tus brazos a medida que va tirando de los sujetadores del sostén.

Sus labios... son tan dulces al tacto que te hacen temblar. Sin quererlo muy bien relajas las extremidades dejándole paso al rubio para que logre su objetivo, pero no le dejas verte pues te pegas a su pecho.

-Tranquila...- Pasa una mano por tu cabello.

Están un buen rato en esa poscición hasta que te das cuenta que no hay vuelta atrás, que si el no se preocupara en verdad por tí te hubiese hasta abusado; pero ahí está esperando por tu reacción.

-No me ocultes tu cuerpo, estoy seguro que es hermoso.-

Te separas de el en cámara lenta, dejando por primera vez que otra persona te vea así. Él se queda mirándote por largos segundos, mientras tu desvías la mirada contínuamente.

-Eres perfecta.-

Has estado un buen rato de pie, así que te sientas apoyando la espalda en la pared. Draco se arodilla frente a tí plantando otro de sus besos en tus labios para después empezar a masajear uno de tus senos, primero violentamente y posteriormente más delicadamente al escuchar tu quejido.

-Lo siento... ya no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo más.- Se disculpa.

Una vez ha masajeado ligeramente esas dos partes de tu anatomía procede a lamerlos, prestando especial atención a tus pezones, pasándoles la lengua en un movimiento de vaivén; gimes de placer por primera vez en tu vida, maldiciéndote dentro de tu mente por actuar de esa manera tan sucia.

El Slytherin no gasta demasiado tiempo en esa acción, la desesperación se puede apreciar claramente.

Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, te pregunta tiernamente si puede despojarte de tus panties, a lo que tu te quedas callada de forma dubitativa.

-Te prometo que no... no te va a doler... solo al principio.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Te atreves a decir.

-He leído un poco al respecto... anatomía... y libros sobre pubertad.-

-¿Seguro que sólo libros de pubertad?-

Ambos ríen, un poco nerviosos.

Nunca pensaste que te iba a tocar tener relaciones, a esta edad, y menos con Draco Malfoy. Pero así era, estaban los dos al frente del otro a punto de consumar su amor de esa manera... esa manera sucia -que es como lo ves tú-.

-Me amas en serio... ¿Verdad?- Te pregunta con cierta tristeza en su cara.

-Tienes mi permiso.- Si era con él, no podías verlo de esa manera sucia ¿O sí?

El rubio esperó un momento para estar seguro, y toma tus panties por los lados, quitándotelos lenta y cuidadosamente, para dejarlos sobre la otra ropa apilada a un lado.

-Yo... también soy Virgen.- Confiesa, desabrochándose los pantalones y bajándoselos un poco.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería estar totalmente desnudo en esto, el suelo era un asco y no querían ensuciarse demasiado. Puedes notar que el también tiene algo de miedo por esto, pero confías en que lo está haciendo por el amor que dice tenerte.

Se veía muy ansioso en un principio, pero ahora se veía... inocente.

Sacó afuera entonces su miembro erecto, y aunque trataste de evitar echarle una mirada, te rendiste. Este era el día de la primera vez, nunca habías visto uno de esos antes, ni siquiera en su estado normal; eras una perfecta señorita después de todo.

Una rara curiosidad te invadió los pensamientos, una curiosidad de saber cómo se sentiría eso de lo que todos hablan; cuando te ponías a pensar en eso siempre te preguntabas por qué a tí no te daban esos ataques de deseo, tan normal en chicas de tu edad, y todas esas veces concluías que era mejor así.

Tu novio tomó poscición, diciendo:

-Espero que funcione.-

Agarras todo el valor que tienes para soportar este momento, también habías leído que dolía si se era Virgen, y a los libros no se les puede cuestionar.

-Antes... solo quiero... quiero que sepas que te amo...- Dicho esto empujó velozmente en tu entrada, era un alivio que no se hubiese equivocado.

En ese mismo momento un intenso dolor atacó tus nervios, soltaste un gesto de dolor y el rubio poscicionó todo dentro de tí. Sentiste como el dolor, después de un minuto ya había desaparecido.

-Ya... no me duele.-

-Bien. Ahora...- No parecía muy seguro de lo que hacer, pero su siguiente movimiento fue acertado de nuevo.

El placer reemplazo al dolor anterior a medida que los movimientos de Draco se iban haciendo más fuertes. Gemías como nunca antes, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez; el también lo hacía pero con menos frecuencia.

Ahora entendías por qué tus compañeras hablaban así de el sexo.

El clímax empezaba a asomarse, aunque no estás segura de lo que estás sintiendo en ese momento. Se siente como si estuvieras sobre una nube, elevándote por los cielos más y más... hasta que...

-Ah... ah...¡DRACO!-

-Oh... ¡HERMIONE!-

Y eso fue el fin de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Se esconde detrás de una puerta*<strong>

**Hola.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado! XD es la primera vez que escribo lemon! no lo hice muy.. como decirlo... intenso (?) porque no me alcanza mucho el tiempo u_u lo siento!**

**Tengo que agregar que soy una chica de 17 años que ha leido muchos lemons, por eso pude escribir esto! (Eso significa que soy virgen...) para mi primer escrito de este tipo esta horrible! ajaj no sé, eso lo juzgarán ustedes...  
><strong>

**Estoy dejando mi Facebook abierto a solicitudes de amistad, por si quieren.. no se la verdad e,e pero aquí esta mi Facebook: .  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**Sin nada más que agregar me despido, como siempre con calidos saludos a las fans, y perdon si las asuste! pero el fic esta calificado M! huhuhu XD  
><strong>

**Con amor y mucha dedicación (esto me tomo toda una tarde...), Nathu.  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Lado B**

Eres Paul Clarke, estás corriendo por los pasillos de un subterráneo que podría caerse en cualquier momento, ha pasado cerca de 15 minutos, y tus piernas empiezan a temblar.

¡Se supone que fuiste entrenado para esto! ¡No puedes dejar que tu cuerpo te desanime!

Con tus mente sosteniendo ese pensamiento, sientes un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha, cosa que te obliga a detenerte bruscamente para apoyarte de hombro en la pared. Te observas la pierna, para notar una llaga en la pantorrilla, una llaga que parece estarse agrandando a cada segundo.

Tu Padre... ese enfermo... ¡Debió hacerte eso cuando tuvieron aquel enfrentamiento en tu habitación!

Estás cerca de la celda, así que ignoras el dolor y continúas corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello -no es que te preocuparas demasiado por ella, en verdad- para finalmente llegar frente a la celda, donde una persona que te sueña familiar se encuentra intentando abrir la cerradura.

Éste te observa, sorprendido.

-¿Paul?-

Es el chico que lideraba el grupo de Ron, Harry.

"Hola..." Lo saludas con lo poco que te queda de fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- Corre a agacharse a tu lado.

"Sólo vine a abrir la puerta." Oído esto, te ayuda a levantarte.

Caminas lentamente hacia la puerta, y sacas una llave maestra de tu túnica. Abres entonces la puerta e inmediatamente después caes sobre el suelo.

Incapaz de continuar, pasar a ser Harry Potter.

Fijas tus ojos en tu mejor amiga Hermione, quien está en el suelo, y Malfoy... encima de ella.

-¡Hermione!-

El rubio se gira para mirarte, un evidente enojo por la forma en que fruncio sus cejas.

-Ella es mía ahora.- Gruñe.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!?-

-Nada... que ella no quisiera.- Sonrió de forma extraña.

Lo empujas furiosamente a un lado, para poder examinar a la castaña.

-¡Tú...!- Te lanzas sobre él, agarrándolo desde la túnica y amenazándolo con tu varita.

-¡Sólo está durmiendo, tio!- Se defiende él.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!?- Insistes.

-¡Nada! E-En s-serio...-

-Hace un momento insinuaste algo.-

-Yo...-

-¡Habla!- Lo sacudes no muy suavemente.- Y saldremos rápido de aquí...

Él cierra los ojos con fuerza, negándose a hablar.

-Vamos... no quiero herirte...- Nunca te atreverías, por mucho que lo detestaras.

-Me da igual.- Suelta rápidamente. -Ella está perfectamente bien, Potter.- Arrastra las palabras.

-Ahem...- Ambos observan el origen de la voz.

Es un chico idéntico a Paul, pero tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos de un azul brillante.

-¿Paul?-

-El mismo.- Te contesta.

-¿Puedes hablar? ¿Qué te pasó?-

Suelta una risotada profunda.

-Por supuesto que puedo hablar, tontito.-

-Este no puede ser ese otro lunático, míralo ¡Es totalmente diferente!- Comenta Malfoy.

-No tan diferente...-

-¿A quién llamas Lunático?- El chico fijó sus ojos en el rubio, penetrando furiosamente en su interior.

Hace un rato se veía mal... ¿Se habrá transformado? No te extrañaría nada a estas alturas.

-Largémonos de aquí, este tipo no me da mucha confianza.- Dijo el Slytherin, aún siendo sostenido de la túnica por tí, con ironía en su última frase.

-Oh, no.- Paul sonrió.- Ustedes no se van a ninguna parte.

-Éste no es Paul.- Adviertes.

-No me digas...- Malfoy se burla.

Decides soltarlo, e inmediatamente comienza a levantar con cuidado a Hermione, para llevarla entre sus brazos. Le observas hacer dicha acción con cierto desconcierto, él ignora tu extrañeza.

Ves que, luego de tenerla lista, se queda completamente petrificado en su lugar.

-N-No puedo moverme.-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Mi cuerpo no me responde!-

-Paul... o quien quiera que seas déjanos ir.- Dices en un arranque de valentía.

-Ya os lo dije, no irán a ninguna parte.- Rió.- Tengo muchas cosas en mente en este momento, vamos a divertirnos un montón.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la escotilla de salida...

-Paul ya se está tardando...- Cometa Nicolás, el rubio de Ravenclaw.

-Tranquilo... podrán derrotar a papá ¡Pero él es invencible!- Exclamó Joseph mientras acariciaba el abundante cabello de su hermano desmayado.

-Me preocupan los niños.- Agregó el rubio.

-Se supone que... lo olvidé.-

-Estoy a cargo de ellos, papá me dejó cuidándolos... no sé dónde se han ido ¿Entiendes la situación?-

-Oh, sí.-

-Oye... tal vez podrías rastrearlos con tu poder mental.-

-¿Rastrear a quiénes?-

-Los niños... ¡Dei, Jake, y Ben!-

-¡Los niños! ¿Dónde están?-

-Es lo que te acabo de decir...-

-Mis poderes no son tan grandes como para encontrarlos, mi alcance es muy limitado, y lo sabes.-

-Estoy seguro que Paul podría...-

Ahora eres Jake Clarke, el mayor de un pequeño grupo de tres hermanos entre siete, y te encuentras junto a tu grupo caminando por los sombríos pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?- Preguntó Benjamin.

-...Sí, ustedes solo síganme.- Dijo Dei.

-Deja de hacerte el Jefe, yo soy el que manda.-

-¿Sólo por ser el mayor?- Tu interlocutor frunce el ceño.

-No. Por esto.- Con un movimiento rápido, tomas del brazo de tu hermano y lo lanzas al suelo, boca abajo, amenazando con quebrarle la extremidad.

-¡No peleen!- Grita Benjamin.

-¿Porque sabes Kung Fu?- Gruñe él.

-Y no es gracias a nuestro padre.- Añades, dejándolo ir.

-¿Cómo es posible que nos hayas perdido?- Continúas una vez el se pone de pie.

-No estamos precisamente perdidos.-

-Mentiroso.-

-Mira, es mi primer año en esta escuela, ¿Cómo esperas que no me pierda?- Contraataca.

-Idiota, dame eso.- Le quitas el farol. -Ahora yo estoy a cargo, como siempre lo he estado.

Siempre te sentiste celoso de Dei, porque cuando lo adoptaron, tu madre se dedicaba mucho más tiempo a él que a tí, además tu padre estaba tan estusiasmado con el asiático que le encargó un profesor de artes marciales. Dei nunca quiso aprender, el prefería jugar con su Katana, espada que le habían regalado cuando le dieron la bienvenida a la familia; a todo esto, pediste de rodillas que te dejaran tomar tú las clases, para no desperdiciarlas. Pero la verdad era que querías ser como él, es más, mejor que él, para que toda la atención volviese a tí.  
>Dei pronto comenzó a hacerse muy, demasiado, cercano a tu hermano pequeño Benjamin; simplemte otra razón por la cual querer desterrarlo de tu familia. El chico siempre anda de malas y con el ceño fruncido -cuando esta verdaderamente enojado lo frunce a un nivel impresionante-, es callado y nunca muestra otra emoción mas que la mencionada anteriormente.<p>

Volviendo a la celda...

-Yo tampoco puedo moverme...- Dice Harry.

-Estamos perdidos,- Draco se rinde.

Paul se acerca dolorosamente lento hacia el rubio, para luego empezar a acariciar la cara de Hermione.

-No la toques.-

-¿Crees que puedes detenerme?- Silencio.- Eso creí.- Le roba a la castaña de sus brazos, mientras él hace un máximo esfuerzo por recobrar la movilidad de su cuerpo, pero es inútil.

Comienza a avanzar hacia la entrada de la celda.

-Vendré más tarde a divertirme con ustedes.-

-¡Hermione, no!- Brama su mejor amigo, el castaño comienza a reír muy fuerte, tan fuerte que ambos sienten como si sus tímpanos fuesen a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡Alto ahí!- Una figura detiene la risa y los pasos de Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**He de disculparme por la gran demora... no tengo una excusa muy válida en estos momentos así que dejémoslo así...**

**Primero que todo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, y aunque no lo crean, estamos muy cerca del final. Me cabeceé bastante rato pensando en si dejar a Paul llevarse a Hermione o intentar detenerlo, bueno... veremos que pasa!**  
><strong>Sii les estoy dando demasiado poder a los Clarke, o no? son mis personajes, ¿Qué le voy a hacer? XD<strong>

**Como durante estas semanas me han dado bastante trabajo en la escuela, especialmente la semana que entra, dudo que actualice el proximo fin de semana, pero haré lo posible... como siempre les pido (bueno hace bastante que no...): tened paciencia.**

**Después de terminar este Dramione no creo que vuelva a escribir uno en mucho tiempo pues quiero finiquitar todo con el resto de mis fics vigentes antes de empezar otro fic nuevo -para los que no sabéis, son dos, y ambos son sobre Supernatural- además que la escuela en los últimos meses me exige mucho pues para nosotros (los de mi grado) el año escolar termina un mes antes...**  
><strong>Si queréis verme de nuevo escribiendo Dramione, mantengan sus esperanzas en alto porque les aseguro que lo haré, tengo unas cuantas ideas revoloteandome en la cabeza (:<strong>

**Pues eso... como siempre, saludos a los fans que me apoyan, a los que se han enganchado de la historia recientemente (que no son tan pocos que digamos) a todos en general! No olviden dejarme un reviewsito por ahi ...**

**Con amor y dedicación (en este cap no mucha... lol.. soy floja y que D: !), Nathu.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Libertad**

Tu nombre es Ron Weasley, y estás feliz de poder recordarlo pues hace un rato creíste que te habían quitado la memoria, pues fuiste forzosamente asaltado por un chico extraño, que no sabías que estaba aquí abajo también; tenía un aspecto extraño y su rostro te recordaba de alguna manera a otra cara conocida. Tenía el cabello largo y muy rubio, llegando casi a ser blanco, sus ojos eran de un escalofriante rojo sangre, y por lo que pudiste ver en su vestimenta pertenecía a la Casa de Slytherin; pero sin duda lo que te golpeó cuando te fijaste un poco más de cerca fue la curita claramente visible en su frente, no era la primera vez que veías a alguien con una curita en la frente.  
>En un principio fue amable contigo, recuerdas te ofreció leerte la suerte a través de las líneas de tus manos, mientras tú estabas completamente desorientado y sin saber a dónde ir; decidiste ignorarlo y pasar de largo por el pasillo. El chico se quedó plantado un par de segundos ahí mientras tu caminabas con la mirada alerta y concentrada, hasta que sentiste su mano tomándote por la túnica y arrastrándote cerca de él otra vez. "Te leeré la mano, es GRATIS." Sonrió y te agarró la muñeca por la fuerza para luego darle una larga y asquerosa lamida a la palma de tu mano. Sentiste escalofríos recorrer tu médula espinal, él inmediatamente se quitó la curita y antes de que pudieras ver que había debajo de ella, tu palma y su frente hicieron contacto directo.<br>Tu mente se nubló, millones y millones de recuerdos empezaron a aparecer frente a tus ojos, por segundos para luego ser olvidados ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese chico raro?

Pareciera que te fueses a morir, así que diste tus últimos esfuerzos para moverte, patear, y toda clase de cosas.

Finalmente has acertado en una patada y el rubio se echa hacia atrás dejándote libre al mismo tiempo que se soba el estómago, quejándose.

Rápidamente comienzas a correr en dirección contraria, te duele la cabeza y no sabes a dónde estás corriendo.

Así fue como llegaste enfrente de la celda, donde te encuentras ahora. Acababas de llegar, la sangre se te subió a la cabeza cuando viste a tu amada en brazos de un extraño... pero no tanto.

-¿Paul?- Tu voz tiembla.

-¿Si?- Contesta el extraño, sosteniendo fuertemente a tu querida Hermione.

-La tienes... ¿Podemos irnos ahora?-

-Yo me voy... tú...- Ladea la cabeza.- Te quedas aquí.- Sonríe.

-¿Qué, qué quieres decir?- Frunces el ceño, y notas que él, a pesar de ser idéntico a Paul -incluso lo has confundido con el susodicho- tiene el color de cabello y ojos distinto; sin querer mencionar su extraña manera de sonreír... un momento...

Paul nunca sonríe -Nunca lo has visto hacer tal cosa- ni menos... ¿habla?

-Te pareces a Mamá...- El ojiazul fijó sus ojos en la durmiente Hermione.

-Paul...-

-R-Ron-n.- Oyes una voz muy conocida.

-¿Harry?- Ahí está tu mejor amigo, al fondo de la celda; y a su lado está Malfoy.

-Coge a Hermion-ne, y sal de aquí ¡Corre!-

-Pero...-

-Sálvala, y salvate, yo estaré bien.-

Paul te clava esa sonrisa en tu cara otra vez.

Algo anda mal, Harry habla, pero no se mueve -salvo su boca- y Malfoy está petrificado en su sitio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Espetas, lleno de confusión.

-No tengo tiempo de explicaciones, guapote.- Sientes que una fuerza externa y brusca te empuja, chocando tu cuerpo contra la pared, provocándote escupir sangre del impacto.

-¡Ron!- Grita tu mejor amigo.

Inmediatamente después puedes ver como el castaño echa a la fuga, con Hermione aún en sus brazos.

Se supone que le habían arrancado el brazo derecho. Y ahora lo tiene.

Instintivamente corres tras él, y éste, al notarlo parece que empieza a disminuir la velocidad de sus pisadas.

-¿El Pelirrojo quiere jugar también?- Dice entre jadeos. -Sé que te gusta, al parecer todos gustan de ella en este lugar.- Suelta una risa jugetona; sin detenerse en su escape.

-Te has vuelto loco.- Te las arreglas para decir entre tu inmenso cansancio. -Creí que eras el único cuerdo aquí.-

-La gente cuerda es aburrida.- Murmulla suavemente, deteniéndose en seco; tú le sigues.

-Por favor... tenemos que regresar...- Le ruegas para que te devuelva a Hermione.

*~-. Hola, soy CrookShanks! y seré tu guía de saltos en el tiempo por Hoy... nyan!-~*

Hermione Granger, esa eres tú, acabando de despertar de un sueño algo movido; pero que no puedes recordar. Al caer en cuenta de que estás sentada, miras a tu alrededor desconcertada, estás en una habitación desconocida; y además parece que te han amarrado a la silla. Tu mente empieza a desesperarse a medida que sientes las miles de cuerdas sosteniendo tu cuerpo.

-Hermione.- Una voz llama tu nombre, no sabes de dónde proviene exactamente. -Aquí.-

Una figura está arrodillada ante tí, parpadeas varias veces hasta ver a un chico rubio. Ése chico rubio es nada mas ni nada menos que Draco, quien al ver que lo has identificado te sonríe.

-Cómo... ¿Cómo es que no me desperté antes...?- Es lo primero que atinas a decir.

-Creo que la comida que nos dieron antes... tenía algo raro.- Frunce el ceño.- Mírate... soy un idiota... por haber dejado que te hicieran esto.- Al bajar la cabeza, su pelo cae sobre su cara.

Le miras con confusión. Él suspira y se pone de pie.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí,- Empieza a desatarte.

Ya libre te levantas, sintiéndote terriblemente cansada, y por alguna razón, te cuesta mantenerte en pie.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Te pregunta el Slytherin con preocupación.

-Cansada...-

Te dedica una mirada de lástima y posa una mano sobre tu mejilla izquierda, para después atrapar tus labios en un delicado beso.

Posteriormente te toma en brazos; es la segunda vez que eres llevada en brazos, sin embargo no lo puedes recordar con exactitud.

Eres llevada por largos pasillos demacrados, a paso lento; hasta que sientes un grito.

-¡Deténganlos!- Es una voz que no puedes reconocer.

Tu héroe apreta el paso lo más rápido que puede, tú te aferras a su camisa para no caerte y echas una mirada hacia atrás, es un chico castaño con pelo muy abundante, como el tuyo; más atrás de él hay un chico rubio y otro casi sin cabello en la cabeza.

La respiración de Draco comienza a agitarse, y su corazón late a mil por hora; el pasillo pareciera no acabarse nunca.

-¡No se escaparán sin recibir su castigo por haber matado a Papá!- Exclama el castaño, furioso.

"Están locos" Hablan tus pensamientos, interrumpidos bruscamente por algo que ves al final del pasillo. A medida que se acercan, un poco más lento que en un principio por el pobre Draco, ves a un hombre alto en una túnica negra con la insignia de Slytherin, la túnica parece estar algo caída pues deja al descubierto gran parte de sus hombros y pecho; desvías la mirada algo aterrorizada al ver que le falta su brazo derecho, además de que el ojo del mismo lado sangra constantemente.

"Por aquí, subid." Una voz ajena suena en tu cabeza, mientras el hombre te fija la mirada con sus ojos esmeralda.

Sin chistar, Draco da algunos pasos hasta quedar frente a la pared, el ojiverde se hace a un lado, sin quitarles la mirada de encima. Entonces te levanta para que alcances una escotilla que está en el techo, y una mano te pasa una llave.

Con manos temblorosas, tratas de encontrar la cerradura, tu tensión aumenta cuando oyes la voz del castaño que os perseguía otra vez.

-Paul... quítate del camino.-

-Hermano... sé que odiabas a nuestro Padre pero, por favor, ignora las cosas que dice Trevor, al menos yo sólo quiero salir de aquí.- No puedes reconocer de quién proviene cada voz.

-Yo sólo quiero revivir a Papá... ¿No podemos hacerle lo mismo que a Mamá?-

-No sé como hacer eso...-

-Mamá no está... ¿Recuerdas?-

Abres la cerradura y empujas la escotilla, rápidamente Draco te empuja para que subas, lo cual te toma más tiempo de lo esperado.

-¡Paul! ¡Traidor! ¡Déjame pasar!-

El rubio sube inmediatemente después de tí, te quedas de rodillas pues te sientes demasiado cansada como para ponerte en pie.

-¡Esto se está derrumbando! ¡Paul!- Llora la voz del chico castaño.

Malfoy te levanta y te agarra de la mano para que salgan corriendo de esa habitación con el sonido de rocas cayendo, miras atrás para encontrarte con el hombre que os ayudó a salir agachado tirando algo desde la escotilla.

Por alguna razón extraña te sientes preocupada por ellos.

*~ á! (Por si pensaron que era el final...).-~*

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa (:<br>**

**Haré el comentario rápido pues ando apuradita !**

**Como pueden ver... el capi no es muy largo, lo siento por eso... de ahora en adelante (los poquitos capis que quedan) serán extra largos (: pero eso significa que me demoraré un poco más en actualizar...**

**Ahora.. si se preguntan "Qué diablos con Paul?" "Y el chico rubio que atacó a Ron?" pues os digo que son producto del legado de Michael! (el papito de estos niñitos tan simpaticos xd) tal vez lo entiendan cuando empieze a escribir más sobre ellos en una compilacion de Personajes Oc de Harry Potter que voy a hacer más adelante (: así que paciencia!**

**Sin más preámbulo, me despido con un beso y un abrazo gigante para las lectoras (y lectores, si es que hay) esperando que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, de la serie en general y si... en el próximo Dramione que escriba prometo no meter nada de mi cosecha ajajaj (por cierto será publicado mucho más adelante, porque como dije en comentarios de capis anteriores quiero terminar de escribir mis otros fanfics antes de empezar otros).**

**Con amor (amor a la literatura... y a ustedes!) y dedicación, Nathu.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: El Unicornio.**

((Nota de la autora: Recomiendo escuchar esta canción: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=-J7J_IWUhls mientras leéis, para que os pongáis a tono con este episodio.))

Eres un chico de cabello castaño y una mirada desesperada, tu corazón está desenfrenado al darte cuenta que el lugar que estás pisando en este momento comienza a derrumbarse. Estás junto a tus dos hermanos Joseph y Nicolás, quienes han empezado a perder la calma de igual manera.

-¡Esto se está derrumbando! ¡Paul!- Gritas a todo pulmón, te salen lágrimas de los ojos.

Tu hermano mayor Paul responde al llamado ofreciéndote la mano para subir, e inmediatamente lo haces sin pensarlo dos veces, oyes la voz desesperada de Nicolás, quien dice:

-¡Apúrense!-

A tu hermano moreno no le toma demasiado tiempo para subirte, especialmente con la rápida ayuda de los demás allá abajo, pero justo cuando baja la mano para tomar a tu hermano rubio de Ravenclaw todo es cubierto por denso polvo, haciéndolo desaparecer de vuestra vista. Miras a Paul, sus ojos se abren como dos grandes platos mientras menea el brazo de un lado a otro buscando la mano de Nicolás; no le quitas la vista de encima.

Mientras el ojiverde continúa esta acción, sientes que algo cae en tu cabello, alzas la mirada para ver que el techo de la habitación parece derrumbarse poco a poco. Más piedrecillas caen sobre tí y tu hermano, él las ignora pero tu no puedes evitar ponerte de pie. Se oye un gran ruido y piedras más grandes empiezan a caer, observas que la mano de Nicolás ha alcanzado por fin la superficie y enganchado con la temblorosa de su hermano, pero deja de moverse cuando rocas gigantes caen sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quedando la mano inerte posada sobre la del moreno.

Tu corazón da un vuelco al ver esta escena, especialmente con el adorno de esa cara serena, preocupada, inexpresiva cuando veía a tu Padre; ahora completamente destrozada por el dolor. Agua producida por su propio cuerpo lentamente fluye por las pupilas, los ojos aún muy abiertos. Baja la cabeza para tocar su nariz con la mano sin vida mientras la apreta delicadamente con su única extremidad superior, la que había usado para salvarte; sin embargo esa misma extremidad no pudo salvar al resto.

-¿¡Por qué no usaste tus poderes!?- Le reprimes, sin saber bien qué decir. -Sé que podías hacerlo si...-

"Cállate." Te habla dentro de tu cabeza, su tono tan serio como siempre.

Frunces el ceño, más de lo que usualmente es la mueca que siempre está pintada en tu cara.

"Tú no hiciste nada." Gira la cabeza para enfrentarte. "Es más... es tu culpa."

-Yo... no...-

"Te quedaste ahí." Vuelve su cara hacia la mano de Nicolás.

-Este lugar va a caer, Paul. Vámonos.- Tratas de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Ignorándote completamente, se levanta sin soltarlo, y acto seguido tira de él como intentando sacarlo de los escombros; no obstante sus esfuerzos son inútiles, por más fuerza que utilice. Se resbala y cae de bruces sobre el suelo, miles de rocas caen a su alrededor, amenazando con quitarle la vida.

Te agachas para ayudarlo a ponerse en sus dos piernas, él te mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; nunca lo habías visto llorar. Ante esto tu expresión cambia completamente también, ahora tus cejas se han doblado para mostrar tristeza por primera vez en tu vida.

-Lo siento.- Susurras, tu voz sale más entrecortada de lo que pensabas.

Paul se sostiene en sus rodillas, utilizando tu hombro como soporte, y entierra la cabeza en tu pecho. Clava cuidadosamente sus dedos en un costado de tu torso, arañándote sin hacerte daño.

Os quedáis un buen momento así, hasta que la realidad te golpea.

-Tenemos que irnos, estamos arriesgando peligrosamente nuestra vida aquí, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que están cayendo un montón de rocas gigantes de mierda sobre nosotros?- No te responde, ni hace ningún tipo de movimiento. -Todavía está Jake... y Benjamin, y no te olvides del gruñón de Dei.

"Es igual que tú."

"Dei."

-Sí... espera... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Sientes su sonrisa en tu pecho, instintivamente lo abrazas y te quedas cabisbajo, como protegiéndolo. Sin quererlo, lágrimas salen de tus ojos verdes como el pasto, y esta vez son lágrimas de verdad. Te acuerdas de tu padre, del momento cuando Nicolás te dijo que estaba muerto... no lo querías creer; pero por alguna razón no lloraste, estabas triste, pero no lloraste.

Si no hubiese sido por la tonta obsesión de tu Padre por crear una raza de humanos superior tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado, tal vez serían una familia normal, tal vez... tal vez...

El amor por tu progenitor te había cegado, ahora te das cuenta, sólo ahora. Ahora que tienes a tu hermano mayor con el alma destrozada entre tus brazos.

"Maldito unicornio..." Te dice él, quieto.

-Manco traidor.- Contestas.

"Salgamos de aquí." Se levanta con tu ayuda, te toma del brazo y empieza a correr, esquivando las rocas. del camino.

-Nos protegiste, ¿Verdad? Pusiste un campo de fuerza alrededor, lo pude ver.- Hablas, él te ha escuchado pero no ha dicho nada.

Finalmente salen de la habitación.

"Tenemos que encontrar a los niños." Te mira al decirte esto.

No le prestas demasiada atención, pues parece que hay un par de personas esperándolos afuera.

-Señor Clarke... Señores Clarke.- Es la vieja McGonagall, la sub directora.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dices.

-¿Se puede saber que hacían allá?- Se ajusta sus lentes.

-Estamos escapando de allá abajo, vieja decrépita. Vámonos, Paul.- Empiezas a caminar con tu hermano de la mano.

-¡P-Pero señor! ¿¡A dónde creen que van!? ¡Os voy a quitar mínimo 200 puntos por haber dicho eso! ¡Y por haberse rehusado a ser rescatados!- Ella camina detrás de ustedes.

Te das vuelta rápidamente para dedicarle un gesto obsceno, luego prosigues tu camino.

"Voy a intentar encontrarlos."

Tomas eso como un "Usaré mis poderes para localizarlos." y lo observas con atención.

Frunce el entrecejo para concentrarse, por lo que esperas pacientemente.

Cinco minutos... diez minutos... trece minutos...

"Mamá...?" Dice esto al mismo tiempo que su boca se mueve para querer articular dicha palabra.

-¿¡Qué!?-

"Mamá... encontré a Mamá..." Te mira. "Está en este castillo."

-¿Dónde?-

"No sé..."

-Qué lindo cuerno tienes ahí.- Oyes una voz que extrañamente te es familiar, te volteas para ver quién es... -Ma...¿Mamá...?-

Te sonríe, esa sonrisa cálida que recuerdas desde siempre.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Nicolás y yo siempre conversábamos, estaba segura de que iba a encontrar la manera de sacarme de esa cámara tan fría; no pensé que lo mantendría en secreto.- Se acerca para atraparlos a ambos en un gran abrazo, sientes un escalofrío cuando su piel te toca, está muy helada.

-¿Los niños? Creo que están en clases, los profesores los encontraron vagando por los pasillos y los obligaron a volver a clases; estaban intranquilos.- Continúa después de que, según deduces, Paul le pregunta por tus hermanos menores.

-Pero estoy segura de que ahora se sentirán mucho mejor al ver que ustedes están bien.-

-Pero Nicolás... y Joseph...- Balbuceas.

Una lluvia de lágrimas invade los ojos de tu hermano ojiverde una vez más.

-Fue mi culpa,- Finalizas.

-No digas eso, corazón.- Tu madre media muerta te acaricia la cabeza. -Sabes que tienes un poder muy especial ahí.- Señala tu cuerno, y después te empuja, haciéndote caer fuertemente boca arriba sobre el suelo.

Posterior a eso, se agacha y grita:

-¡Despierta!-

Le diriges una mirada de completa confusión.

-¿Desearías que nada de esto hubiese pasado, no es así?- Agrega.

-Madre... ¿De qué estás hablando?- Te pones en pie.

-Esta familia se ha echado a perder... completamente.- La forma en la que sus ojos se clavan a los tuyos, te da la impresión de que te estuviese sentenciando. -¡Nunca debí casarme con ese... loco de atar! Aunque si era un tipo muy guapo...

Paul, por su parte, está perplejo de pie a un lado de ella, el agua no deja de salir de sus globos oculares; inclusive piensas que esta sale de forma anormal.

-¿Estás insinuando que desearías no habernos tenido?- Le hablas a tu madre.

-Ustedes hubiesen sido unos niños tan lindos...- Es la única respuesta que recibes.

-Voy a... voy a buscar a los niños... creo que... creo que sé donde están.- tus pies corren rápido, muy rápido.

Crees saber hacia dónde vas, pero en realidad no.

Hacía tiempo que no veías esas paredes. Esas paredes de castillo, muy diferentes a las que estaban allá abajo porque se sienten más cálidas, no como hielo, no como desolación.

Vas de la mano con el Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Él ya se ha asegurado que no os siguen y te ha dicho que te llevará a la enfermería, aunque tu has protestado argumentando que ya te sientes mejor.

Te pones a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en este ùltimo tiempo, muchas, un montón de cosas en verdad. Todo empezó aquel día que te despertaste sintiéndote diferente, en un lugar diferente, en un cuerpo diferente; parecía que el mundo se había acabado para tí, pero eres una Leona, una Gryffindor, no te darías por vencida así como así. Odiabas al chico, evidentemente era un completo idiota; su pasatiempo favorito era molestaros a tí y a tus amigos, alardear de ser Sangre Limpia y de tener asquerosamente rico, y por sobre todo despreciar a los Sangre Sucia como tú. Ver a un Malfoy emparejado con un Sangre Sucia seguramente es lo más absurdo que se le puede ocurrir a cualquiera que conosca a los Black, además, hasta ahora se te había olvidado completamente que medio colegio sabía que tú y él estaban juntos; pero esperas que lo hayan olvidado después de este extraño incidente.

Te encuentras perdida en tus cavilaciones cuando él te interrumpe.

-Hermione...-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo...-

Sueltas una risa juguetona.

-Yo también.- Te abraza luego de escuchar eso, con todas sus fuerzas -las que le quedan-.

En aquel momento te surge una duda, e inmediatamente la sacas a flote.

-¿Draco...?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?-

-¿No me habías preguntado eso antes?-

-No recuerdo haberlo echo...-

-Oh... bueno...- Se rasca la nuca, pensativo.- Cuando te vi la primera vez... pensé inmediatamente que eras una cerebrito-

-Eso no viene al caso, rusio.- Lo molestas.

-Espera... deja que termine.- Frunce el ceño de una manera que antes encontrabas desagradable, pero ahora te parece extrañamente adorable.- Cuando estuve cerca de tí, pude oler tu cabello, me gustó.- Hizo una pausa para calmarse pues su cara se había vuelto roja como un tomate.- No sé... no sé por qué pero olía muy rico. Y se podría decir que me obsesioné con eso, quería estar cerca de tí para aspirar ese delicioso aroma. Hasta ese entonces, como era solo un niño, lógicamente no tenía ningún tipo de intención romántica contigo, y estaba muy celoso de tu amigo, el cara rajada-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no llames por nombres despectivos a mis amigos?- Pones las manos en tu cadera, él ríe.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpa, viendo que en verdad te enfadas. -Potter se había hecho famoso sólo porque derrotó a Voldemort- Se pausó a sí mismo, luego recordó algo prosiguió.- siendo un bebé, y toda la atencion se le iba a ir a él, y no a mí... es decir... yo... era el Príncipe de Slytherin, el mejor ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Eras? Para mí todavía eres el Príncipe de Slytherin.-

Se sonroja de nuevo.

-Bueno... el asunto es que, yo era el que debía tener esa fama. Entonces por eso me gustaba molestarlos. Pero había otra razón, por supuesto, tú.-

-¿Sólo por eso actuabas así? Yo pensaba que era porque tuviste una infancia difícil, que te habías vuelto loco, algo así como un psicópata.- Te burlas, él se enoja.

-No... no era por eso, además deberías sentirte privilegiada de que yo... actúo como quiero ser en verdad, sólo en frente tuyo porque... te quiero mucho.-

-Oh... pensé que habías cambiado, y por todos.-

-¿Por qué cambiaría por todos? Sólo lo hice por tí, y para tí.- Rubor sube a sus mejillas y orejas al oírse a sí mismo decir eso. -Y que quede claro, al estar conmigo no te voy a dejar estar mucho tiempo con tus amigotes.

Ríes ante su evidente forma posesiva de quererte.

-¿Estás seguro de que todos aceptarán esto... nuestra relación?- Dices, con seriedad.

-Lo van a tener que aceptar, lo quieran o no.- Con esto te tira para que continúen caminando, para llegar a la enfermería.

Allí están Fred, George, y Ron, todos parecen alegrarse de verte, pero no tanto de ver a tu novio. ¿Novio? No recuerdas que te haya pedido ser tu pareja aún, tendrán que hablar de eso más tarde.

-¡Hermione!- Gritan los gemelos al unísono.

-Hermione...- Ron parece no tener mucho ánimo.

-Chicos... me alegra verlos.- Te aproximas a sus camas.

-¿Cómo estás?- Te pregunta Fred.

-¿Yo? Bien. Que bueno que ya pasó todo.-

-Si... tío... en serio ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- Comentó George.

Te fijas en Ron, tiene el pecho completamente vendado y sus ojos están hinchados, también tiene ojeras prominentes. Te sientas en su cama.

-¿Estás bien?- Le cuestionas.

-Sí... mejor ahora que te veo.- Puedes evidenciar que la sonrisa que acaba de hacer, fue forzada.

-No me digas... estuviste estos días despierto sólo porque estabas preocupado por mí.-

-Más o menos.-

-Por Merlín, Ron. Necesitas dormir.-

-Lo sé... creo que ahora puedo.- Te sonríe, un poco más animadamente.

-No os pongáis demasiado acaramelados.- Reclama Draco a lo lejos, arrastrando las palabras para dejar notar su rabia.

-Oye... veo que ya dejaste tu locura.- Añade el pelirrojo.

-¿Locura?- Empiezas a procesar de a poco. -Oh... sí.- Ahora lo recuerdas, cuando tenías los cuerpos cambiados con Draco, todos pensaban que habías perdido un buen par de tornillos. -Fue el estrés... si, eso fue.- Sacudes la derecha como espantando moscas.

-Hablaremos después, creo que debes ir a hablar con Harry. Está en la biblioteca.-

-Oye... ¿No está por aquí la enfermera, o si?- Dice Draco.

-No... tuvo que atender un asunto.-

El rubio da un respingo.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.- Te despides de los Weasley, mientras vas pasando por la puerta una figura con largo cabello rubio tirando a blanco aparece.

-¿¡Hermione!?- Es Luna Lovegood, una amiga con la que no hablas hace bastante tiempo. -¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Estás bien!-

-¡Luna! Hola.-

-Vine a traerle la nueva edición de la revista de mi Padre a ellos.- Alza la revista, llamada "El Quisquilloso".

-Oh, buena suerte con eso... ahora estoy un poco apurada así que... hablamos más tarde ¿Si?-

-¡Claro!- Avanza hacia los Weasley dando saltitos. -¡Chicos, Chicos! ¡A que no adivinan el regalo que trae El Quisquilloso esta semana!- Le oyes cantar alegremente antes de retirarte.

Otro largo camino un poco silencioso hasta la biblioteca, a pesar de que le dijiste a Malfoy que podía irse por su camino, el insiste en quedarse contigo, según el por tu propia seguridad; no obstante estás segura de que es porque quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo.

En la biblioteca, ves al moreno de lentes sentado hojeando un libro, llamas su nombre y él levanta la mirada.

-¡Hermione!- Da un brinco y se levanta del asiento de inmediato, dejando el libro olvidado.

-Harry.- Ambos se abrazan fraternalmente, los leves quejidos del Slytherin se pueden escuchar vagamente.

-Estás entera.-

Sueltas una pequeña risa.

-Sí, estoy bien.-

-Y gracias a mí.- Refunfuña Draco.

-No alardees demasiado, todos hicimos un poco... por cierto... parece que tu locura se ha ido.- Otra vez con eso, deberás lidiar con ese tipo de comentarios durante todo el día.

-Sí, debió ser el estrés.-

-Oh... bueno...- Harry no está seguro si estás diciendo la verdad, pues recuerda que anteriormente te habían dado ese diagnóstico pero tú misma lo desmentiste. -Tú y él... ¿Siguen saliendo?-

Oh no, lo recuerda.

-Ehm...-

-Sí.- Escupe el Slytherin en toda regla.

-Ya veo... Hermione, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.-

-De acuerdo...-

Dejando a Malfoy atrás, quien muestra claramente su descontento ante la situación con su cara de enojado -y verdaderamente enojado-, tú y tu mejor amigo se sientan en un rincón bastante desolado.

-No creo que él sea bueno para tí.- Empieza.

-Ya sé más o menos lo que ustedes piensan, Harry, pero... hum... es una historia un tanto larga y no sé si tengamos el tiempo de...-

-Ustedes acaban de regresar, McGonagall está algo ocupada persiguiendo a unos tipos que tienen que ver con esto (Paul debe estar entre ellos), Snape está algo estresado por todo el peso que tiene encima por toda esta situación, me creo con suficiente tiempo para una historia larga.- Puedes ver ansiedad en sus pupilas.

Así pues, das un largo suspiro, y comienzas tu relato; tratando de dar algunos detalles, pero no demasiados, hay cosas que no deberían ser contadas. Harry escucha cada trozo de él muy atento e inexpresivo, hasta el final. Cuando acabaste, apareció un silencio tenso... tal vez demasiado para ser real.

Has encontrado a tus hermanos menores, te costó un poco de trabajo reunirlos, pero ya están los tres juntos... casi, estás a punto de tener en tu poder a Dei, pero es tan gruñón que está rehusándose a salirse de la clase antes de que ésta termine. Entonces decides tomar acciones drásticas, irrumpes en la clase sin importarte nada y de la oreja lo sacas, como una madre a su hijo rabietas. Él hace tanta fuerza por librarse de tí, sin preocuparse demasiado si le arrancas la oreja en un intento de mantenerlo contigo, que logra hacerlo ya que tu mano se resbala por el sudor y chocas contra la pared de piedra que está al frente de la puerta, golpeándote directamente en el cuerno.

Sorpresivamente para tí, esto, en vez de dolerte hace que la punta del cuerno comience a brillar incandesentemente. De manera instintiva te tocas donde está brillando y la luz se agranda velozmente, hasta hacerse increíblemente grande, tanto que cubre tu visión y pareciera que te fueses a quedar ciego. Te echas hacia atrás frunciendo las cejas lo más que puedes para agudizar tu visión pero no funciona, por el contrario sientes que te elevas lentamente, estás levitando y un raro viento flota a tu alrededor; estás como en el ojo de un huracán. Cierras los ojos para que la luz no te haga más daño, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos se abren inconsientemente y completamente, no puedes ver nada.

* á...-*

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**Siento muuucho haberle hecho eso a Nicolás y Joseph :c de verdad! pero os digo: no os preocupéis! estarán bien, ya verán (: tengo un final muy bueno preparado.. e inesperado! espero dejarlos sorprendidos y.. felices (espero..)**

**Como ven... he actualizado rapidito, porque ando apurada... y pues porqe quiero dejarlos con harto contenido por el resto de la semana porque al rato me pondré a estudiar duro! xD deseadme suerte...**

**Así pues... sin nada muy relevante que decir, me despido como siempre mandando un gran abrazo y un beso a los fans que sé que están ahí.. aunque se hacen más presentes en Potterfics -que es la otra página donde publico esto- de todas maneras, os quiero a todos, de las dos páginas (: !**

**Se viene el final sii! puede que sea en el siguiente capi.. o el que sigue de ese.. ya veremos.. depende de mi inspiracion!**

**Con amor, y (mucha, pero mucha, esta vez..) dedicación, Nathu.  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: Arrepentimiento.**

Advertencia: el siguiente capitulo puede tener contenido molesto para algunas personas, leed con la mente bien abierta. (Contiene tambien temas de adultos!)

El silencio entre tu mejor amigo Harry y tú se volvió irreal, y antes de que pudieras hacer o decir algo, te empezaste a sentir cansada, un pito sonaba entonces en tus orejas; y poco a poco caiste inconsiente.

Algo pinta mal, un presentimiento te lo decía; tu hermano menor Trevor había ido a por vuestros Hermanos, que, después de ser encontrados intentando regresar a la casa fueron puestos en supuestas clases, pero en realidad estaban en sus habitaciones dentro de sus respectivas Casas.

Decidiste entonces ir a buscarlo, no supuso un gran esfuerzo, pues por algo raro pudiste sentir su presencia muy clara;parecia que le estaba diciendo a todos dentro del castillo "Aquí estoy."

Cuando te aproximabas a su encuentro, viste pedazos de su Jersey largo color mantequilla tirados en el suelo, estaban como arrancados a la fuerza bruta; sin embargo, esto no te preocupó pues su presencia seguía latente.  
>Y, en efecto, ahí estaba Trevor, desnudo con un aura fluorescente a su alrededor, sus venas notorias brillaban de blanco en todo su cuerpo; su corazón era claramente visible a través de la piel y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, de ellos salia una luz blanca también.<p>

Inmediatamente giró su cabeza en tu dirección, y comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

"Ése no es un cuerno de unicornio cualquiera ¿verdad?" Le dices, el continúa moviendo las piernas.

-¿Parece que lo fuera?- La voz de Trevor, suena ancestral, como si tres voces en distinto tono hablaran al mismo tiempo.

Una vez ha llegado a un pie de distancia tuyo, extiende una mano, lenta e inquietante; para agarrarte de la túnica, usándola para ponerte acara a cara con sus ojos, que enviaban escalofríos a tu columna vertebral. Todo él, todo él se veía aterrador, te daba mucho miedo por primera vez en tu vida.

-Odias a papá; odias esta vida ¿no es así?- Te habla.

"No. No hagas esto, Trevor." Suplicas.

Eres Ginny Weasley, y acabas de bajarte del expreso de Hogwarts, después de un corto tiempo de vacaciones obligadas; tú y otros muchos -por no decir todos- alumnos de Hogwarts. Durante las vacaciones extraordinarias estuviste preocupadísima por tus hermanos, y como no, por Harry Potter; chico por el que sientes algo especial.

Haces todo lo posible por llegar pronto al castillo, y cuando as por la carroza notas algo extraño.

En el centro de este, puedes ver un halo en forma de tubo que parece no tener fin; tus ojos se abren como platos y tus pupilas se contraen

Si las hicieron volver ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? Normal no podía ser, y bueno... lo dudas.

Ansías con todas tus fuerzas que la carrosa se apure; pero continúa supaso moderado.

Al llegar, todos tienen la misma cara expectante que tú, y Luna Lovegood; quien quiso quedarse con el castillo porque creía que todo era obra de criaturas místicas, salio a recibirlos muy contenta.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta ¡Chicos!- Agitó la mano.

-Luna... ¿Qué es eso?- Le dijiste y apuntaste el halo.

Ella se volteó, y puso una mano sobre sus ojos para ver mejor.

-¡Hadas!- Exclamó emocionada.

-Mejor entramos... no creo que sea algo muy bueno.-

-¿Bromeas?- Se rió la rubia. -De todas maneras, entren.

Todos entraron por las grandes puertas del Castillo, en el segundo que todo tu cuerpo atravesó el marco de la puerta sentiste como si una fuerza externa te golpeara el cuerpo, algo raro estaba pasando en algún lugar cerca del edificio, y tu instinto te decia que no podía ser bueno.

Extrañamente, Luna los llevó a recorrer los pasillos y el comedor, todo el lugar estaba tétricamente vacío, y a medida que caminabas notabas que las paredes y el castillo en general se iba desfigurando de manera aterradora.

Tu corazón llegó al límite cuando en las paredes aparecieron palabras al azar, algunas de la que pudiste leer decían "Despierta.", "Corre.", y "Él viene."

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?- Te apreta el cuello y la sangre en tu cuerpo empieza a ir a mil por hora, la presion sube a niveles inhumanos, y tus ojos explotan al mismo tiempo que mueres por desangramiento.

Tu hermano te deja caer al suelo forzosamente, y empieza a reir insanamente.

-Muerto, bien muerto. Es como tienes que estar. Ahora, cásate conmigo.- Levanta tu cadáver y te planta un beso en la boca como si no hubiera mañana, su boca queda manchada en sangre.

Una vez hecho esto te vuelve a dejar caer, y se aleja de ti, arañando las paredes de piedra en su camino.

-Finalmente... nunca más... ¡me vas a tocar!- Deja su cuerpo descansar en la pared, de pie; y Hogwarts empieza a derrumbarse.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, tú, Hermione Granger, despiertas.  
>Te encuentras en tu cama, en tu dormitorio, y todo parece normal; sin embargo, no lo es. Puedes recordar con exactitud lo que pasó antes, estabas hablando con tu mejor amigo y de desmayaste.<p>

Inmediatamente te pones de pie, vas al baño y haces lo normal para salir lo antes posible afuera para ver qué diantres sucede. Llegas al gran comedor, Harry está sentado frente a Ron, y te hace una seña para que te sientes a tu lado. En tu camino a la Mesa de Gryffindor giras en todas direcciones, parece ser temprano pues no hay demasiada gente en el comedor... o tal vez sea otra cosa.

Ya sentada, tu amigo moreno te saluda alegremente.

-...¿Pasa algo?- Te pregunta al verte inquieta.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- Le dices.

-¿Recordar qué?-

-Me desmayé... estábamos en la biblioteca.-

Él te observa con evidente confusión.

-¿Anoche? Estábamos estudiando para la prueba de hoy ¿recuerdas?- Te contesta finalmente.

Das un salto de sorpresa ante eso ¿Examen? ¿Estudiando? ¿Anoche? era de día cuando te desmayaste.

-Estás pálida.- Comenta Ron, masticando.

¡Draco! Ese nombre llega a tu memoria y volteas a la Mesa de Slytherin, para ver algo que te llama la atención. Un chico moreno de ojos verdes que puedes reconocer, está de pie en frente de otro que tiene abundante cabello castaño, este último está sentado en la mesa. El ojiverde nota que los has mirado y te devuelve a mirada, el otro chico se gira para mirarte también.

Nerviosa, desvías la mirada rápidamente, tu amigo pelirrojo nota esto y te pregunta:

-¿Los conoces?-

-¿Quiénes?-

-A los que acabas de mirar, y te están mirando.-

-No...-

-¿Quiénes? Ah ¿Los de allá? ¿No son los raros Hermanos Clarke?- Dice Harry, Ron asiente.

-Mejor que no... no me dan buena espina.- Añade el pelirrojo.

-Hay una relación muy extraña entre esos dos.- Comenta tu mejor amigo moreno.

Justo en aquel momento, una figura de cabellera rubia pasa cerca de ustedes; Draco Malfoy.

Te pones de pie y lo tomas de la túnica, éste te mata con la mirada.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, rata?-

Sus palabras te clavan el corazón.

-Yo... ¿no recuerdas...?-

-¿Recordar qué?-

-Que estamos saliendo.-

Su cara no tenía precio, era la cara de "qué?" más creíble que jamás hayas visto.

-¿Qué te has estado fumando, Granger?- Se burla luego de unos segundos, su cara vuelve a la normalidad.

Tal parece que todo lo acontecido desde el día que te despertaste dentro del cuerpo del Slytherin se había ido.

-Nada... ¡Eso de verdad sucedió! Estábamos en el cuerpo del otro, con los cuerpos cambiados y... luego estábamos en una caverna debajo del Castillo, atrapados... pero escapamos... y yo... le había contado a Harry sobre lo nuestro. Incluso... nosotros...- Te pusiste roja.- tuvimos relaciones.

Esta vez la reacción de Malfoy fue algo tardía, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente ya que el estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque su vergüenza en ese momento no se notara.

-Por favor... sé que lo recuerdas.-

-Tú...- Te miró directamente a los ojos, luego estalló en risa. -¿Juntos? esa es la mejor broma que he oído en años.

-Deja de hacerte... te vi avergonzarte... sé que en el fondo lo recuerdas.-

-No recuerdo haber estado contigo nunca ¿Por qué estaría con una Sangre Sucia? Y menos una como tú...-

No pudiste aguantarlo, así que en un último intento, lo agarraste de la camisa y lo arrastraste violentamente hacia tí, para robarle un beso.

Lo dejaste totalmente inexpresivo y sin palabras.

-¿Q-Que diablos te sucede?- Exclamó titubeante.

-Solo quiero que recuerdes.- Contestas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Tus amigos llegan a la escena.

-Controla a tu rata, Potter.- Le dice Malfoy a Harry.

-¡Deja de fingir!- Le gritas al chico. -Ya no me importa... no me importa nada, solo quiero que volvamos a estar juntos como era antes de que despertara.-

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Continúa defendiéndose el rubio.

-Entonces ¡Haré que te enamores de mi otra vez!-

Su rostro se vuelve completamente rojo.

-No... no creo que eso sea necesario.- Responde, aún con el rostro pintado de rojo.

-¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?- Te reprime Ron.

-Granger... ven.-

Sin chistar lo sigues, te ha llevado a un aula vacía, pese a las protestas de tus amigos.

-¿Es verdad todo eso que dices?-

-Sí... estábamos... estábamos saliendo yo... no estoy loca, lo juro.-

-Hum... la verdad es que... si me gustas, siempre me has gustado.- Se rasca la cabeza, eso tan característico de su nerviosismo.

-Ya lo sabía.- Le sonríes.

-Entonces... es necesario que te pida...?-

-De echo, antes de desmayarme te iba a comentar sobre eso...-

-¿Te desmayas seguido o...?-

-No, no sé lo que pasó en realidad.-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia entonces?- Al decir esto su cara tomó otro matiz de rojo.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi héroe.-

-¿Héroe?-

-Ah... me gustaría que pudieras recordar...-

-Lo siento...- Se veía muy tierno cuando te dijo esto, que te provocó abrazarlo y besarle la boca.

Epílogo (Final Extendido)

-¡Por fin un final feliz!- Un chico de cabello negro ondulado le grita a otro de cabello color café rizado, éste contesta con una risa bastante molesta.

-Sí... ¡y lo ideé todo yo solito!- Ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla en la blanca pared acolchada.

-¿Te gustaría tener esa cantidad de Hermanos, eh, Trevor?- Continuó hablando el moreno.

-Sï...- Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto de la habitación.

-Me mataste en tu historia, te mereces un castigo.- Sonríe maliciosamente.

-No... por... favor... por la Leona y la Serpiente... la rata y el hurón...- Su cara se frunce en tristeza. -Vivieron felices por el resto de... la vida.

-Suficientes historias por hoy, hermanito.- Lo tiró fuera de la habitacion tomándolo de la camisa de fuerza que llevaba puesta.

-Hermano... no... yo... te amo.-

-Eso ya lo sé, Unicornio.-

-Me pregunto... ¿Por qué me llama así?-

-Unicornios son lo único que siempre dibujas ¿Es que no te fijas en los rayones que tu mismo haces en las paredes?-

-Me gustan los Unicornios.-

Cuando hubieron llegado a otra habitación bastante roñosa, el moreno le quita la camisa de fuerza y saca unas esposas, las cuales les coloca en ambas manos para mantenerlo inmovilizado; y posteriormente lo lanza de una patada a una cama de dos plazas que truena ruidosamente al choque del suave cuerpo de Trevor. Acto seguido, se despoja de su túnica negra y se pone en poscición.

-Lo siento... por favor- Es tarde, otra sesión de abuso ha comenzado.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**Primero que todo- *esquiva piedras* lo siento :c pero quería trabajar mejor este final, además no os tenéis que preocupar demasiado por Trevor, (la verdad.. no sé) el pobre tiene problemas mentales.. por si no lo notaron!**

**En mi próximo Dramione largo no voy a meter OCs para que no queráis matarme después XD bueno... en este también quedaron juntitos, o no? estoy segura de que en este momento deben estar mirando el monitor, o lo qe sea donde leen esto; con una cara... uughh no me maten por favor! sólo quise darle un final inesperado (noo era mi intencion que fuera malo e,e).**

**Sin mucho mas que añadir, simplemente .. gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, eso significa mucho (: y mas abajo les presento algunos proyectos que vendrán más adelante!**

Próximos Proyectos:

*Colección de Drabbles de la Familia Clarke, y otros Personajes Originales del mundo de Harry Potter (Narciso, y la escuela de Hadas Baroque). Nota: sobre la familia Clarke, seguiré la línea del mundo inicial en el fic, no el donde Trevor está en el manicomio ni tampoco cuando está con su hermano Paul en la Mesa de Slytherin (qe es lo mas normal de los tres "mundos" xd) aunque posiblemente lo haga, pero como serán mini-historias no habrá demasiado problema porqe las separaré para que no hayan confusiones, vale?  
>*Otra nueva historia larga de Draco y Hermione (no saldrá hasta mínimo febrero del año que entra).<br>*Posibles Drabbles, Viñetas y One-Shots Dramione.

**Con amor, y temor ante sus represalias, Nathu.**


End file.
